LIFE
by careon88
Summary: -Chapter END- Ketika seseorang lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini. Ketika ia merasa harus melindungi orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ketika sebuah pilihan adalah sesuatu yang paling dibencinya. Mampukah orang-orang disekitarnya dapat menyadarkannya bahwa Tuhan sudah benar membiarkan ia hidup di dunia. Brothership and Family FF. Cast : Kyu-line and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : LIFE**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Others.**

**Genre : Friendship, Brothership and Family.**

**Rated : T**

**PROLOG**

"Serahkan uang dan motormu."

"Akan ku kalahkan kau suatu hari nanti, Cho!"

…

"Hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan café tidak cukup untuk hidup zaman sekarang."

"Aku ingin membantunya, tapi ia tidak mengizinkan."

"Cukup berada terus di sisinya. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membalas kebaikannya."

"Aku hanya punya kalian berdua dalam hidupku."

…

"Berhenti menganggu hidupku."

"Aku tidak akan mengambil apapun, selain kata kemenangan darimu, Cho!"

...

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Aku yatim piatu dan aku senang."

…

"Berani kau menyentuh Minho, akan ku patahkan kakimu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menang."

…

Cho Kyuhyun seseorang yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang yatim piatu dan sebatang kara, mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang tidak beda jauh bernasib sama sepertinya.

Pekerjaanya menantang maut. Kedua sahabatnya tidak mampu membuatnya berhenti.

Hingga dua orang lainnya hadir dan mengusik hidup yang sudah sempurna baginya.

Memaksanya harus mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang sebatang kara.

Mencoba pergi, namun kekuatan kedua orang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kyuhyun harus terjebak antara pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Terus bersama dua orang sahabatnya atau memulai hidup baru bersama dua orang lainnya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Kyuhyun lebih ingin untuk tidak pernah Hidup di dunia ini.

Muehehehe… saya datang dengan FF baru. Seperti biasa genre Brothership, karena saya tidak bisa membuat Genre Yaoi..huhuhu

Untuk sekuel Three Detectives sedang proses pengetikan, jadi saya mau bikin sampai tamat dulu baru mulai publish. Ga papa kan..

Ini baru prolog, kalau responnya bagus akan saya teruskan.

Tiba-tiba ada ide ngalir bikin cerita seperti ini jadi saya coba tuangkan. Kkk

Oiya kemarin ada yang sempat bertanya nomer telp saya

Kalau ada yang mau tanya atau berkenalan sama saya lewat twit aj ya di w3ni #Promosi

Oke saya akan menghilang lagi… Byeee…


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Summary : "Serahkan uang dan motormu"/ "Menikmati udara pagi, tidak buruk juga." / "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?" / "Tapi aku merasa menjadi beban untuknya."

Chapter 1

Brum Brum

Suara dentuman motor yang di gas secara kasar mewarnai sebuah arena balapan liar di salah satu daerah Seoul. Dua motor masing-masing berwarna putih dan merah yang telah ditunganggi oleh pemiliknya kini tengah bersiap untuk melajukan motornya. Tatapan mematikan terpancar dari kedua pemuda yang kini siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk sebuah kata 'Kemenangan'.

Tepat setelah wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka mengangkat benderanya tinggi-tinggi, kedua pemuda itu langsung melajukan motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah ataupun menurunkan kecepatan, mereka berusaha menyalip satu sama lain. Jalanan yang gelap dan berliku bukan sebuah masalah untuk mereka yang sudah sering melakukan balapan liar. Motor berwarna merah tertinggal cukup jauh oleh lawannya, membuatnya dengan gusar memutar gas motornya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sang pemilik motor berwana putih pun tidak tinggal diam, ia yang merasa sudah memimpin berusaha sekuat mungkin menambah kecepatannya agar tidak terkejar.

Senyum kemenangan mulai terpancar di bibir sang pemilik motor berwarna putih setelah dilihatnya wanita yang tadi di area start kini tengah bersiap di pinggir jalan dengan bendera yang masih setia di tangannya.

Senyumnya melebar ketika sang wanita mengibaskan bendera di tangannya berkali-kali menandakan bahwa sang pembalap telah selesai menaklukan track dan kembali lebih dahulu dari sang lawan.

"Yeah!" Teriaknya setelah menghentikan laju motornya dan membuka helm yang sedari tadi melekat di kepalanya. Tepukan dan riuh dari sang penonoton membuat ia kini tertawa lebar.

"Sial!" Rutukan dari sang pembalab motor berwarna merah membuat sang pemenang menghentikan tawanya. Namun tawa tersebut berubah menjadi senyum mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berpikir beberapa kali untuk melawanku." Sahut sang pemenang dengan smirk yang bertengger di bibirnya. "Serahkan uang dan motormu." Lanjutnya.

Dengan kasar ia melempar kunci motornya lengkap dengan STNK kepada sang pemenang. Dan amplop berisi uang yang lumayan besar pun ia lemparkan pada sang pemenang.

"Hey. Tidak usah kasar seperti itu. Terimalah kekalahanmu Kim." Ucap sang pemenang kepada lawannya yang bernama Kim itu.

"Akan ku taklukan kau suatu hari nanti, Cho!" Ucap Kim sambil berlalu bersama teman-temannya yang sedari tadi mendukungnya. Sang pemenang yang dipanggil Cho itu hanya bersmirk ria menanggapi ancaman Kim.

"Dia salah telah merendahkanmu, Kyuhyun." Sahut sebuah suara sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan memunguti kunci motor beserta STNK yang terjatuh. Tidak lupa dengan amplopnya.

"Ya. Mungkin dia belum terlalu banyak mengenalku, Minho." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menerima barang yang dipunguti oleh Minho. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya.

"Ku dengar dia itu seorang pembalab liar yang masih pemula. Jarak antara dia denganmu tadi cukup jauh. Kurasa ia terlalu terobsesi untuk mengalahkanmu." Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli atas penjelasan Minho. Ia justru sibuk menghitung banyaknya lembar uang di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Hei! Kau harus mentraktirku Kyu." Ucap Minho sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Min. Aku tidak akan lupa." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa motor si pecundang itu." Lanjutnya sambil melempar kunci kontak pada Minho. Minho yang berhasil menangkapnya dengan sempurna menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Keduanya kini melaju menembus dingin dan gelapnya malam. Tidak seperti tadi, kini kecepatan motor mereka berada di batas normal. Walaupun masih dapat dibilang ngebut.

Mereka memakirkan motor mereka di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang kecil. Tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, Minho langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya mengikuti. Tidak lupa ia menutup pintunya rapat.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini Kyu?" Tanya Minho. Kyuhyun yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab "Delivery saja Min. Aku lelah. Pesan apapun yang kau mau." Minho yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri menghampiri Minho yang tengah menerima makanan yang ia pesan.

"Ini bill nya Tuan." Sahut sang delivery sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan harga yang harus dibayarkan. "Kau memesan apa Min?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tinggi ketika ia lihat harga yang kurang masuk akal untuk makan malam dua orang.

"Kau bilang boleh pesan apapun yang kumau." Elak Minho dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia kini sibuk menata makanan yang baru saja datang itu.

"Aish! Tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga." Gusar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu won. "Terima kasih tuan." Sahut sang pengantar makanan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan langsung menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Minho.

"50.000 Won hanya untuk makan malam berdua? Kau memesan apa sih?" Minho yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung menunjuk meja yang ia jadikan tempat menaruh makanan.

"Hanya ini Kyu." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun melihat meja yang tadinya kosong, kini terisi penuh oleh beberapa piring dengan makanan di atasnya.

"Sebanyak ini kau bilang hanya?!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya Minho?" Lanjutnya. "Kita berdua tentu saja." Ucap Minho tersenyum polos. Kyuhyun memandangnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa makanan sebanyak ini mereka habiskan berdua dalam satu malam.

"Kau membuatku bangkrut Min." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Oh. Ayolah! Kau baru memenangkan Race. Uang segini tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut." Decak Minho.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur saja. Besok kau jual motor hadiah itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hei hei. Lalu siapa yang menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Minho frustasi. "Terserah!" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya meninggalkan Minho yang memandang makanan di depannya dengan prihatin.

"Baiklah. Makan semampuku lalu sisanya untuk besok pagi saja. Hehe." Perlahan Minho mulai memakan semua makanan yang ada. Setelah terasa sangat kenyang, ia menaruh sisanya di dapur.

"Baiklah. Saatnya tidur." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ia bagi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Bukankah tadi Kyu sudah mengunci pintunya. Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kyu! Buka pintunya!" Teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar dengan keras. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidur, atau mungkin tidak perduli.

"Aish! Terpaksa tidur di sofa malam ini." Keluh Minho sambil memposisikan dirinya tiduran di sofa.

...

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ya! Bangun Choi Minho!" Teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan pemuda yang telah tinggal bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun ini. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman.

"Eh. Ada apa? Kebakaran? Maling?" Tanyanya panik dengan mata yang masih setengah terperjam.

Pletak

Kujitak kepalanya keras, dia meringis kesakitan dan menoleh ke arahku. "Kyu?" Tanyanya sambil memincingkan mata sipitnya.

"Bangun pemalas! Kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang. Dia membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak seperti orang gila, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"10 menit. Kalau tidak keluar akan kukunci pintunya!" Teriakku. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi kudengar bunyi berisik dan keluhan-keluhan yang keluar cukup keras dari mulutnya.

Sekitar 7 menit dia sudah rapi lengkap dengan menggunakan jaket. Kemeja dan celananya persis seperti yang ku pakai. Rambutnya dia biarkan tidak tersisir dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Dua kancing kemeja bagian paling atasnya pun ia biarkan terbuka, tidak lupa ia tidak masukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana panjangnya.

"Kau tidak mandi ya?" Tanyaku sambil mengendus tubuhnya. "Aku akan tetap tampan walau tidak mandi Kyu." Jawabnya sambil nyengir. Kuketuk kepalanya pelan, dia meringis sakit.

"Sudah cepat. Nanti terlambat. Kau bawa motor yang semalam, sepulangnya kau langsung jual saja." Perintahku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membuat gestur hormat.

Kukenakan helm dan jaketku sebelum menaiki motor sport putih kesayanganku ini. Minho jalan terlebih dulu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Akupun mulai melajukan motorku, tidak perduli dengan rumahku yang belum kututup, tidak akan ada yang merampoknya.

Jalanan pagi hari masih lancar dan udarapun masih segar. Kelajukan motorku dengan kecepatan yang cukup pelan, sayang sekali kalau udara sesegar ini dilewatkan begitu saja. Selang beberapa lama aku sudah sampai tujuanku.

CKITT

Suara rem menggema di sebuah halaman yang dikhususkan untuk parkir kendaraan. Kulihat motor Minho sudah terparkir rapi tidak jauh dari tempatku. Kubuka helmku dan kugantungkan di stang motorku.

"Kyu!" Sebuah suara nyaring membuatku menoleh dan kudapati seorang laki-laki yang tinggi menjulang tengah berjalan santai ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Minho sudah tiba dari tadi. Kemana saja kau?" Tanyanya.

"Menikmati udara pagi, tidak buruk juga." Sahutku santai.

"Jangan mellow kyu!" Katanya sambil menyikut perutku pelan.

"Ouch! Sakit Shim Changmin!" Keluhku sambil meringis. Walaupun pelan tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebelum seongsanim sampai lebih dulu." Ucapnya sambil merangkul bahuku. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya pasrah.

Kent High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang aku pilih untuk menimba ilmu. Aku berada di tingkat kedua bersama dengan Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho. Mereka adalah dua orang yang selama ini menemaniku. Aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Minho dibanding Changmin. Sejak kecil aku dan Minho sudah bersama, sedangkan dengan Changmin aku baru bertemu dengannya saat SMP kelas tiga. Hanya mereka yang kupunya saat ini.

Aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai yatim piatu sejak kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai dan tidak ada satupun yang mau membawaku. Aku justru ditaruh di panti asuhan sejak usia 5 tahun. Tidak merasakan kasih sayang sejak usia semuda itu membuatku menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tidak percaya pada apapun dan siapapun. Namun aku bertemu dengan Minho dan bisa berteman baik dengannya. Nasibnya tidak jauh denganku, ia dibuang orang tuanya ke panti asuhan tempatku hanya karena diusia Minho yang sudah 7 tahun ayahnya sudah tidak bisa membiayai kehidupannya.

Shim Changmin, seorang yang mempunyai kelebihan hormon pada tinggi badannya. Diantara mereka aku yang paling pendek, padahal tinggiku saja sudah 180cm. Changmin adalah anak orang kaya yang masih mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap. Hidupnya tidak kalah mengenaskan dariku, walaupun hidup berkecukupan tetap saja tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua karena alasan sibuk.

Aku dan Minho memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan saat usia 12 tahum dan memilih tingggal bersama di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana. Tadinya hanya aku yang keluar, namun Minho bersikeras mau ikut bersamaku.

Kini hanya mereka berdua yang aku miliki di dunia.

"Ya! Kau melamun, huh?" Pertanyaan Changmin membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bagaimana semalam?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Lawan yang di bawah rata-rata. Kupikir dia hanya terobsesi untuk mengalahkanku." Jawabku ringan.

Tuk

Ia mengetuk kepalaku pelan. "Ya! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya? Aish!" Protesku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan terlalu menganggap remeh lawan, Kyu." Katanya sambil duduk setelah kami sampai di dalam kelas. Sudah beberapa murid yang duduk tenang di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku tersenyum getir mendengar permintaannya. "Lalu, bagaimana aku dan Minho hidup, huh? Hidup ini mahal dan aku tidak mau meminta-minta belas kasihan orang lain." Jawabku. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi pekerjaanmu saat sore sampai malam itu harusnya cukup untuk biaya hidup." Ucapnya. "Ya. Cukup kalau hanya untukku. Tapi sayangnya bocah Minho itu juga hidup bersamaku. Hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan café tidak cukup untuk hidup zaman sekarang." Kulihat ia masih mau membantah ucapanku. Namun terhenti oleh sebuah bunyi bel yang menandakan akan dimulainya pelajaran.

Seorang guru wanita yang sudah terlihat tua mulai memasuki kelasku dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

DRAP DRAP

Sebuah suara membuat seisi kelas menengok ke arah suara bersamaan. Sementara sang pelaku pembuat suara ribut sibuk membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah guru.

"Maaf saya terlambat seongsanim. Maaf." Ucapnya berkali-kali sambil sibuk membungkukkan kepalanya. Aku dan Changmin tertawa renyah melihatnya.

"Duduk!" Satu kata dari sang guru cukup membuat sang pelaku melonjak girang. Dengan cepat ia duduk di sampingku dan nyengir ke arahku dan Changmin yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Berapa nomor telpon yang kau dapat pagi ini, Choi minho?" Ejekku. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan menyodorkannya ke arahku. "Lima!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang. Aku menggedikkan bahuku dan mengalihkan fokus ke buku di hadapanku. Dapat kudengar juga tawa renyah Changmin di belakangku.

...

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

Tanya seseorang dengan gaya sombongnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam celana panjangnya dan menatap sang bawahan di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Iya, tuan." Sahut sang bawahan dengan tegas.

"Bawa dia sebelum orang itu lebih dulu menemukannya." Perintahnya. Sang bawahan yang berkemeja putih lengkap dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan atasannya itu.

Sesaat setelah ditinggal bawahannya, seorang pemuda usia kisaran 25 tahun itu kini memandang sebuah foto yang dibawa oleh bawahannya denga lirih. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di saku celananya, kini beralih mengambil foto itu dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Sebentar lagi. Hanya beberapa saat lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah perkantoran seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi tengah memandang seseorang di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Seseorang lainnya mengangguk tegas, menandakan keyakinan yang dalam.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa dia ke rumah. Dan ingat! Tanpa goresan sedikitpun." Perintahnya tegas. Seseorang lainnya kemudian mengangguk lagi tanda mengerti. Perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yang tertulis 'President' di pintunya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi." Gumamnya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Diusapnya sebuah foto yang ditinggalkan orang tadi di mejanya. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat ketika memandangnya.

...

"Kau tidak pulang dulu?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyampirkan tasnya di punggung.

"Tidak! Aku akan terlambat kalau pulang dulu." Changmin mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai, Kyuhyun yang bekerja part time di sebuah cafe akan langsung bergegas menuju tempatnya tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau temani Minho untuk menjual motor. Setelah itu kau antarkan dia pulang." Changmin sekali lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo min." Ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Minho dan mendorongnya. " Pelan-pelan Shim." Protes Minho karena Changmin berjalan cukup cepat.

"Kau akan jual dimana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tempat biasa saja." Jawab Minho sambil memasang helm dan jaketnya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia mulai menstarter motornya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan kawasan sekolahnya. Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang dengan motor sport berwarna hijau terang, tidak lupa ia memakai helm dan jaket untuk keselamatannya.

...

"Terima kasih." Ucap Minho sambil berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Sementara Changmin hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. Expressi senang Minho saat menghitung uang di tangannya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Minho sambil mendekat ke arah Changmin yang tangah bersandar di motornya, lengkap dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dadanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja expressimu saat menghitung uang terlihat sangat lucu." Ucap Changmin jujur. Minho mendengus kesal dan langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan cukup keras, mengakibatkan sang korban meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sakit Min." Protesnya. Minho menggedikkan bahunya tidak perduli. "Berlebihan. Sudah cepat antar aku pulang." Perintah Minho seenaknya. Changmin mendengus sebal, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun keduanya kini telah duduk di atas motor dan melesat menuju kediaman Minho beserta Kyuhyun.

"Akan kau apakan uang itu?" Tanya Changmin berteriak sambil menengok sedikit ke arah belakang.

"Aku akan memberikannya terlebih dahulu pada Kyuhyun. Ini uangnya bukan milikku." Jawab Minho sambil berteriak juga. Wajahnya sedikit ia majukan agar Changmin dapat mendengar jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membantu Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak mengizinkan." Ucap Minho. Changmin yang sudah menurunkan kecepatan motornya dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Minho.

"Kyuhyun sudah menganggap kau sebagai adiknya. Ia akan merasa bersalah jika membuatmu merasakan lelahnya bekerja." Sahut Changmin. Minho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. "Tapi aku merasa menjadi beban untuknya." Keluhnya.

"Cukup jangan tinggalkan ia dan terus berada di sisinya. Itu lebih dari cukup sebagai balasan."

"Pasti!" Ucap Minho tegas sambil tersenyum.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seorang pemuda berparas manis dengan rajin sibuk mengelap sebuah meja yang telah kotor bekas makanan. Diusapnya peluh yang sedikit membasahi keningnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Kyuhyun. Sudah malam." Seorang pria tambun menaruh tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak dan tersenyum singkat.

"Sebentar lagi Shindong hyung. Aku akan pulang setelah meja ini selesai kubersihkan." Sang pria tambun yang dipanggil Shindong hyung oleh Kyuhyun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Kyu!" Perintah Shindong sebelum keluar dari cafe tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Nah selesai." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yangg biasa digunakan untuk berganti pakaian. Dilepasnya pakaian seragam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja itu dan langsung diganti dengan seragam putih abu-abunya yang tergantung di sebuah paku yang menancap ditembok.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mulai meninggalkan cafe yang selama ini telah membantu biaya hidupnya itu. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu utama dan ditaruhnya kunci tersebut di tas sekolahnya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju parkiran dan dapat ia lihat, kini hanya motor miliknya sajalah yang masih terparkir rapi.

Jaket dan helm yang tergantung di motornya, perlahan ia kenakan. Diambilnya kunci motor dari dalam kantung celananya dan langsung disisipkan pada lubang kunci yang sudah tersedia.

Jalanan pada malam hari tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin tidak ia hiraukan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan angin malam yang selalu menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun.

Iseng, dia mulai melihat ke arah kaca spion sebelah kanannya, dan dia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah mobil sedan berjalan di belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang pelan. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun rasa curiga mulai menghinggapinya ketika ia merasakan bahwa mobil itu sedang mengikutinya. Terbukti dengan ketika Kyuhyun membelokkan motornya ke arah kanan, maka mobil itupun mengikutinya. Begitu juga dengan arah sebaliknya.

Merasa terancam Kyuhyun mulai menambah kecepatan motornya di atas rata-rata. Dan yang seperti Kyuhyun duga, mobil itupun mulai menambah kecepatannya juga. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah biasa melakukan balap liar, dengan mudah ia melajukan motornya dengan keseimbangan sempurna. Gelapnya malam dan dinginnya angin tidak jadi penghalang untuknya.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibirnya ketika ia menengok ke belakang dan tidak dilihatnya lagi mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya tersebut. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Kyuhyun terus melaju menembus malam. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

CKITTT

Sebuah bunyi rem yang ditekan secara mendadak memenuhi sunyinya malam saat itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun sedikit terhuyung ke depan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berbelok dari sebuah gang dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun.

"Shit!" Umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

TBC

Update di sela-sela kesibukan akhir tahun.

Maaf belom bisa bales review seperti biasa, karena udah saatnya pulaannnggg

Gimana ada yang akan nonton Mubank..kekeke kalo saya tergantung Kyuhyun yang nge-MC lagi atau bukan kaya di Chille.

Baiklah..Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaa.

Gamshaaaaa *ngilangbarengMinho*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Summary : "Serahkan uang dan motormu"/ "Menikmati udara pagi, tidak buruk juga." / "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?" / "Tapi aku merasa menjadi beban untuknya."

Chapter 2

Sebelumnya

CKITTT

Sebuah bunyi rem yang ditekan secara mendadak memenuhi sunyinya malam saat itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun sedikit terhuyung ke depan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berbelok dari sebuah gang dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun.

"Shit!" Umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Selanjutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung memutar motornya ke arah berlawanan, dan sekali lagi beradu kecepatan dengan mobil hitam yang sudah mulai membuntutinya. Kyuhyun terus melajukan motornya seperti orang gila, kecepatannya terus bertambah.

Menyadari bahwa jalanan yang ia lewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun langsung berbelok ke sebuah gang yang cukup sempit untuk mobil. Perlahan ia mulai mengendurkan kecepatannya dan menghentikan motornya ketika sudah menemukan tempat yang dianggapnya tepat untuk sembunyi.

"Fiuhh." Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas lega setelah yakin mobil yang mengikutinya tidak berhenti di gang yang Kyuhyun masuki. Ia menunggu sekitar beberapa menit untuk menunggu kemungkinan mobil tersebut kembali lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan motornya lagi ke arah rumahnya.

"Siapa yang berada dalam mobil itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang memastikan tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya.

Minho POV

"Aish! Sudah lewat tengah malam dan Kyuhyun belum pulang. Kemana dia?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Kulihat jam dinding yang bertengger di tembok, sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun datang.

Kuacak rambutku gusar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun biasa pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sudah kucoba telfon cafe tempat ia bekerja, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Itu artinya semua pegawai cafe sudah pulang termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia balapan lagi? Tapi tidak ada jadwal balapan hari ini." Aku sibuk mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun bekerja di sebuah café untuk menghidupi aku dan dirinya, namun karena biaya hidup yang mahal, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pembalap liar. Sejak kecil dia memang sudah bercita-cita untuk menjadi pembalap, dia selalu berlatih dengan motor yang dimiliki panti asuhan saat itu. Walaupun bukan motor sport tapi dia tetap menggunakannya untuk latihan. Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti dan memilih untuk mandiri. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bekerja dan sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli motor sportnya.

BRUM BRUM

Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu setelah mendengar bunyi deru motor dari arah luar, dan benar saja Kyuhyun yang datang. Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran ketika ia langsung memasukkan motornya ke dalam.

"Tumben." Ucapku. Ia menatap sebentar ke arahku dan langsung berjalan ke kamar kami.

"Hei. Kau dari mana saja? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini? Dan mengapa kau menaruh motormu di dalam? Tumben sekali." Aku menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia nampak tidak perduli dan justru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku. Atau setidaknya kau ke kamar mandi dulu." Protesku.

"Aku lelah Minho." Ucapnya pelan. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, aku yang tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah. Perlahan aku mulai merebahkan diriku di kasur milikku, kupandangi wajahnya yang terlihat tenang saat tidur. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar dengkurannya.

"Jaljayo Kyu. Aku menyayangimu." Ucapku pelan. Kini saatnya aku yang menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

…

"Eungh.." Sebuah dengungan membuat tidurku terusik. Namun ku coba abaikan, rasa kantuk yang sangat sudah menyerangku.

"OUCH!" Bunyi yang lebih nyaring membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku. Kupicingkan mataku dan mencoba melihat keadaan kamar.

"Kyu." Panggilku sambil mencoba mendekatinya. Kulihat ia menggumam tidak jelas dan tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat.

"Kyu..." Tubuhnya aku guncangkan, mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi, ia terus bergumam dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

"KYU!" Teriakku. Kini aku sudah mulai panik melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Ku raba keningnya dan betapa kagetnya saat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di tanganku saat memegang keningnya.

"Kyu... Tenanglah." Ucapku sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tanganku.

Kulepas baju seragamnya yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, dan segera ku ganti dengan baju yang kering. Tidak lupa ku seka dulu keringatnya yang terasa dingin. Kutengok jam dinding di kamarku dan ternyata masih pukul 3 pagi, itu berarti aku baru tertidur selama 2 jam.

Kyuhyun kini sudah mulai tenang walaupun masih terlihat gelisah. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuang air dingin dalam baskom kecil tidak lupa dengan handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Kusampirkan handuk kecil yang sudah ku peras sehabis dicelupkan ke dalam air dan ku taruh tepat di dahinya.

Ku lakukan kegiatan itu secara berkala. Sesekali aku menguap sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Karena rasa kantuk yang amat sangat aku mulai melipat kedua tanganku di sisi ranjang milik Kyuhyun dan kuletakkan kepalaku di atasnya. Tanpa terasa aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan mulai melanjutkan tidurku yang sedikit tertunda.

Author POV

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ia pegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa berdenyut. Dirinya kaget ketika menemukan sebuah handuk kecil yang bertengger di dahinya.

"Minho.." Gumamnya ketika ia melihat Minho tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman.

"Hei.." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengguncang tubuh Minho pelan. Minho pun perlahan mulai bangun dan melihat sekitarnya. Matanya ia kerjapkan perlahan untuk melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Tanya Minho sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Perlahan tangannya ia taruh di kening Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum senang ketika tidak dirasakannya rasa panas yang menjalar.

"Syukurlah." Katanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat perilaku Minho. "Ada apa Min? Kenapa kau tidur di sampingku? Dan mengapa ada handuk di dahiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Kau semalam demam, tidurmu sangat gelisah dan baju seragammu basah kuyup oleh keringatmu sendiri. Jadi aku mengganti bajumu dan mengompresmu. Tapi aku malah ketiduran semalam." Jelas Minho. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat semalam. Untung saja kau sudah lebih baik pagi ini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. " Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?" Lanjutnya.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang penting kau sudah baikan saat ini." Ucap Minho.

"Terima kasih." Kata kyuhyun tulus. Minho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau semalam bermimpi buruk? Maksudku kau terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurmu. Biasanya hanya orang yang bermimpi buruk yang bertingkah seperti itu." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Minho, ia pejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang di impikannya semalam.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Dapat ia dengar suara-suara seperti orang berkelahi, Kyuhyun ingin melihat namun seluruh badannya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan. Semakin keras suara itu terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun, semakin ia menutup telinganya mencoba meredam suara-suara tersebut, namun nihil. Suara-suara tersebut justru makin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kyuhyun mencoba berteriak namun lagi-lagi terasa sulit seperti ada sebuah tangan yang membekap mulutnya erat, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kyu...Kyu..." Minho menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Kyu.

"KYU!" Teriaknya sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun cukup kencang.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dan reflek membuka matanya, nafasnya tersengal seperti habis dikejar sesuatu. Ia menatap Minho dengan intens.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minho pelan sambil mengelus bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Hanya mimpi buruk." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuat Minho tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ini pertama kalinya Minho melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu, sepanjang hidupnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi buruk hingga mengakibatkan demam.

Minho mencoba tidak perduli dan mulai membereskan peralatan yang semalam ia gunakan untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa ia bereskan tempat tidur miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun juga.

DRRT DRRT

Minho merasakan suatu getaran di tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di bawah bantal terlihat menyala. Tanpa canggung Minho langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Siapa min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakang Minho. Minho sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, tapi matanya kini tengah asik membaca deretan huruf yang terusun rapi di layar ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

"Lee Jonghyun ingin menantangmu berduel lagi malam ini." Ucap Minho sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Minho mendengus sebal dan melempar ponsel Kyuhyun sembarang ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sakit Kyu. Lebih baik tidak usah menerima tantangannya malam ini." Ucap Minho memelas. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Minho datar. "Dan aku akan di cap sebagai pecundang olehnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapiii.." Perkataan Minho terhenti ketika sebuah handuk basah mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"Sudah cepat mandi." Perintah Kyuhyun. Minho mendengus sebal dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Minho langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

...

"YA!"

Teriakan dari seorang Shim Changmin membahana seantero kelas. Dilihatnya seseorang yang telah berani mengambil bukunya secara paksa, sementara sang pelaku terlihat tidak perduli, ia sibuk menyalin tulisan-tulisan dari buku milik Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga tidak mengerjakan PR kyu?" Tanyanya sebal. Ia semakin mendecak ketika sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ia pulang lewat tengah malam, jadi tidak sempat membuat PR." Sahut seseorang lainnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Memangnya dia kemana Minho?" Tanya Changmin pada Minho. Yang ditanya menggendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ia tidak memberi tahuku. Lagipula semalam ia juga..."

"Berisik Minho! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Kyuhyun –yang sedang asik menyontek- memotong perkataan Minho. Minho yang mengerti kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin mengetahui bahwa ia demam semalaman hanya bisa diam.

"Juga apa?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan 'jangan tanya apapun lagi' pada Changmin. Changmin menatap Minho kesal dan memilih untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang serius menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku Changmin sambil menggumamkan kalimat Terima Kasih pada sang empunya.

Shim Changmin POV

"Kau yakin akan tetap berduel malam ini Kyu?" Minho bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil membereskan peralatan tulis miliknya. Jam pelajaran telah usai dan kini saatnya aku untuk pulang, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih harus bekerja setelah ini.

"Berduel lagi? Kali ini dengan siapa?" Tanyaku. Minho sontak menoleh ke arahku dan melotot ke arahku. Salah satu alisku terangkat melihatnya berexpressi seperti itu.

"Lee Jonghyun." Desisnya pelan.

Pletak

Kyuhyun mengetuk kepala Minho cukup keras, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku melihat Minho.

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti malam, Kyu. Kalian beritahu aku dimana tempatnya dan jam berapa." Ucapku. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang hati, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapku tajam.

"Tatapanmu tidak berarti untukku. Aku akan tetap datang. Dan kau Minho, awas kalau kau tidak memberti tahuku." Ancamku serius. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tenang saja, Min. Pasti akan kuberi tahu." Ucap Minho. Aku mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju parkiran.

"Ya! Shim tunggu! Kyuhyun akan langsung bekerja, jadi kau harus mengantarku terlebih dahulu." Teriak Minho sambil berjalan menyusulku.

"Makanya, minta Kyu untuk membelikanmu motor juga." Sahutku ketika kami sudah sampai di latar parkiran "Aku harus tahu diri. Aku yang memintanya untuk membawaku keluar dari panti itu. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkannya dengan membuatnya bekerja keras." Ucap Minho. Aku memandangnya dengan prihatin. Sudah pernah aku memintanya untuk tinggal bersamaku, namun Minho dengan tegas menolak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo naik." Perintahku. Ia menurut dan langsung memegang ujung jaketku.

Perjalanan menuju rumah kontrakannya lumayan lama akibat jalanan lalu lintas yang cukup padat sore ini. Kudengar Minho terus saja mengeluh di belakang.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam Chang." Ucap Minho setelah sampai di rumahnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan langsung pergi dari kontrakannya setelah memastikan ia masuk ke dalam. Jarak antara rumahku dan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumahku.

TIN TIN

Kubunyikan klakson motorku setelah sampai di depan pagar rumahku. Seorang pelayan datang dan langsung membukakan pagar untukku. Kata terima kasih terucap dari bibirku saat berpapasan dengannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menaruh motorku di bagasi. Suasana rumahku sangat sepi dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Walaupun tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar, namun itu tidak membuatku senang. Hanya kesepian yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Bekerja, menghadiri rapat, tugas ke luar negeri, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Saat aku bangun, mereka telah pergi bekerja dan saat aku tidur mereka baru pulang. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar makan bersama, apalagi untuk liburan. Beberapa pelayan membungkukkan badannya padaku saat berpapasan, namun aku tidak perduli dan terus berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

"Hahh.." Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur kamarku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah figura foto yang terpajang di dindingku. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang terdapat dalam foto tersebut. Hanya mereka berdua yang perduli padaku, melebihi orang tuaku.

"Choi Minho...Cho Kyuhyun.." Gumamku.

DRRT DRRT

Getaran terasa di kantung celanaku. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Minho terpampang di layar ponselku. Dia memberi tahuku tempat race Kyuhyun nanti malam.

"Bagaimana caraku menghentikannya?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Sudah berulang kali aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti balapan liar, namun ia selalu memberikan berbagai macam alasan. Sia-sia bicara dengannya kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan hidup.

Balapan Kyuhyun akan dimulai setelah ia pulang bekerja, jadi aku gunakan waktu untuk tidur terlebih dahulu karena dipastikan aku akan pulang pagi. Ku atur jam weker di kamarku untuk berbunyi pada jam sembilan malam. Tanpa mengganti baju seragamku aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan perlahan mulai masuk ke alam mimpiku.

Author POV

"GAGAL?!"

Keempat orang berbaju seperti pengawal langsung menunduk mendengar teriakan seorang pemuda kisaran 27 tahun di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami kehilangan jejak karena ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil, tuan muda." Sahut salah satu dari empat pengawal tersebut. Sang pemuda menatap geram keempat pengawal di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal guna menahan emosi. Ia kemudian berbalik membelakangi keempat pengawalnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Gunakan kesempatan terakhir kalian dengan baik. Kalau tidak maka angkat kaki dari hadapanku selamanya." Ucapnya dingin.

"Baik tuan muda." Ucap keempat pengawal kompak. Mereka membungkukkan badan dan langsung pergi dari hadapan sang tuan muda.

"Bodoh." Umpat sang pemuda pelan.

"Sajangnim, anda mempunyai jadwal makan malam bersama salah satu klien pada jam 7 nanti malam." Seorang wanita berpakaian formal memasuki ruangan sang pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Siapkan baju yang sesuai untukku." Perintah sang pemuda. Sang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

...

#Arena Balapan Liar

"Hei kemana bocah itu huh?" Pertanyaan sombong keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang dengan santai duduk di atas motor sport miliknya.

"Cih. Kyuhyun itu bekerja, jadi wajar kalau ia sedikit terlambat." Sahut Minho tidak mau kalah.

"Kau bersabar saja Lee Jonghyun." Lanjut Changmin yang berada di sebelah Minho. Kepalanya sibuk mencari-cari keberadan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali hidupnya." Ejek Jonghyun. Minho sedikit tersulut emosi mendengarnya. Ia hendak menyerang Jonghyun namun tangan Changmin menghalanginya. "Sudahlah." Ucap Changmin. Minho mendengus dan menatap tajam Jonghyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bersmirk ria.

Setelah lewat dari 10 menit dari jam perjanjian yaitu pukul 11, akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba dengan motor sport putih kesayangannya. Ia memarkirkan motornya tepat di dekat Changmin dan Minho.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Pelanggan cafe sedikit lebih banyak hari ini." Ucapnya sambil melepas helm yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Kurasa waktu 10 menit terlalu lama untuk lawanmu itu Kyu." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Jonghyun yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan menantangku?" Tanya Kyuhyun turut memandang Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum meremehkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan. Sebelum kemenangan berada di tanganku." Desisnya.

"Hahhh. Terserah kau saja. Lalu apa yang mau kau pertaruhkan malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak perduli tentang barang taruhannya, kau bisa meminta apapun dariku kalau kau menang."Ucapnya santai. "Aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu kalau kau yang kalah. Aku tidak akan mengambil apapun, karena sebuah kemenangan darimu, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Lanjutnya. Matanya tidak ia alihkan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kalian bersiap di posisi." Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi berkata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bendera di tangannya. Baik Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan diri serta motor mereka di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Keduanya telah siap dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing lengkap dengan jaket dan helm untuk keselamatan.

Mata keduanya menatap lurus jalanan lurus di depan. Bunyi deru gas motor dan teriakan pendukung dari masing-masing pembalap bercampur menjadi satu. Berbagai perkataan keluar dari mulut para penonton, baik sebuah pujian maupun celaan. Sementara Changmin dan Minho hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dalam hati mereka terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun.

Tepat ketika sang wanita sexy mengibarkan benderanya, motor Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun melesat cepat bak angin. Keduanya terus menambah kecepatan tunggangannya, tidak perduli dengan angin malam yang terasa menusuk.

Jonghyun memamerkan smirknya ketika berada lebih depan dari Kyuhyun, ia terus memblock jalur Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun sulit untuk menyalipnya. Namun berkat jam terbang dan skill yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, ia berhasil menyalip Jonghyun setelah mengecohnya. Jonghyun mengumpat kasar dan langsung melajukan motornya menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kedua kuda besi itu kini saling bersebelahan, Jonghyun berhasil menyamai Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali Jonghyun mencoba menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dengan terus menendang motor Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Namun dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terjatuh. Merasa kesal dengan tindakan Jonghyun, kini Kyuhyun melesat lurus meninggalkan Jonghyun yang terus mengumpat.

…

"KURANG AJAR!SIAL!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Jonghyun sambil melempar helmnya sembarang. Ia baru sampai beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun. Tatapan mematikan ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Berbagai teriakan pujian keluar dari penonton yang mendukung Kyuhyun bahkan Changmin dan Minho pun ikut berteriak senang.

"Kau berhasil Kyu." Ucap Minho sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan smirk andalannya sebagai respon.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari Jonghyun itu?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sambil memandang ke arah Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana dengan berhenti mengganggu hidupku?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Jonghyun merasa kesal dan langsung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan temannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kerah jaket Kyuhyun. "Hanya dalam mimpimu Cho." Desisnya sambil melepaskan cengkaramannya kasar.

"Kau bilang aku boleh meminta apapun. Kau seseorang yang suka ingkar janji ternyata." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan kerah jaketnya.

"Apapun, tapi tidak dengan menyerah padamu." Geram Jonghyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan dan memilih untuk memakai helmnya dan menstarter motornya. Minho pun tanpa basa-basi langsung naik ke jok belakang dan berpegangan pada jaket Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Chang." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melajukan motornya menjauh dari arena balapan liar tersebut. Changmin tersenyum dan kemudian memilih menyusul Kyuhyun meninggalkan arena dan menunggangi motornya menuju rumahnya.

Jonghyun menggeram kesal melihatnya, ia merasa dilecehkan karena Kyuhyun tidak mengambil apapun darinya. Padahal ia sudah kalah dalam pertandingan.

BRAKK

Ditendangnya helm miliknya yang sudah ia lempar ke tanah dengan keras. Membuat beberapa penonton yang masih setia perlahan membubarkan diri, takut-takut Jonghyun akan ngamuk dan itu dapat membahayakan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Desisnya sambil menggertakan giginya. "Kubunuh kau." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa menggunakan helmnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, Jonghyun pun meninggalkan arena balap tersebut dan melesat membelah angin malam. Entah kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini, hanya ia yang tahu.

...

Seorang namja tinggi masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya dengan santai. Lampu-lampu sudah sepenuhnya mati, menandakan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang terjaga di rumahnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, matanya sudah sangat terasa berat.

"Kau dari mana saja, Shim Changmin."

Suara berat seseorang membuat langkah Changmin berhenti. Dilihatnya bayangan seseorang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa menyelidik lebih jauh, Changmin sudah tahu siapa yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sejak kapan kepulanganku menjadi urusanmu." Sahut Changmin dingin. Tanpa melihat lawan bicara lagi, Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Meninggalkan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya diam dan hanya menatap kepergian Changmin dengan lirih.

Changmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya, rasa kantuk yang sudah maksimal membuatnya tidak ingin mengganti pakaian yang masih melekat di badannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Changmin mulai merasakan indah dan buruknya sebuah mimpi.

TBC

Updateeeee!

Maaf ya kalo lama. Soalnya saya lagi gantiin orang cuti, jadi kerjaan saya double. Huhu

Bahkan buat Fangirl-ing aja susah.. #abaikancurhatansaya

Aninkyuelf : Yup. Ga ada terus2an kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Sekuelnya sabar ya, karena akan masih sangat lama..hehe thanks reviewnyaaa.

Shizuku m : Hub Kyu sama kibum bakal ada di chap depan, kibumnya disimpen dulu. Thanks udah reviewww.

ElfSparkyu1302 : Iya mobil sama orangnya sama. 2 orang yg identitasnya masih di sembunyikan itu belum ada di sini, bakal ada di chap depan. Thank you reviewnyaaa.

Kyuzi : Hmmm siapa ya yang ngikutin Kyu? Belom keungkap di chap ini. Bakal muncul di chap depan. Thanks udah reviewww.

Princess Kyunnie : Iya saya lagi suka kyu-line.. ya yang ada kyu kyunya pasti seneng lah. Hohohoho makasih ya udah reviewww ^^

Cho sahyo : Yang pasti yg ikutin kyu bukan orang jahat kok.. kkkk makasih reviewnyaaa.

Gyu1315 : Iya semuanya umur sama 17 tahun, tapi beda-beda bulan. Thank you udah reviewww.

Fikyu : Yeaa semangat! Mksudnya kurang gmna..kurang greget ya,,hehe makasih reviewnyaa.

Heeehyun : Bukan ortunya kok, pkoknya salah satu dari 2 orang misterius itu,,kkk makasih reviewnyaa.

misskyuKYU : Thank you… iya aq sering liat Kyu care sm junior-juniornya,,jadi ya terinspirasi dr situ juga, walaupun kliatannya di cuek tapi dia perhatian banget,,dan semoga mubank MC-nya bukan kyu..lol supaya ada alasan biar ga datang *dihajarsparkyu* thank you udah review…

Bella : Jonghyun nya nongol tuhh..kkk Semangat! Thank you udah reviewww

Kadera : Thank you udah review ^^

3002marya : identitasnya masih disembunyiin dulu ya..hehehe makasih reviewnyaa..

Choyeonrin : Salam kenal juga.. maaf ya kalo publishnya agak lama. Hmm btw itu babykyu ku . *hugkyu* lol.. makasih udah review ^^

Shinminkyu : ayo utamain ujian dulu ya… tapi pas ujian jangan galau juga..kkkk makasih udah reviewww.

Kyukyu712 : Lanjutt.. thank youuuu reviewnyaa.

AngeLeeteuk : Semoga bisa lebih menegangkan dari cerita 3 dtktf kmrin. Karena saya sedang memikirkan buat sedikit sad ending..hohoho makasih udah reviewww..

Blackyuline : yang ngejar belum ketauan siapa di chap ini, tapi yang pasti bukan ortunya kyu. Thank you udah reviewww ^^

Jmhyewon : Berhubung kyu saya udah kontrak seumur hidup, jadi saya hanya bisa pake jasa dia disetiap fic..lol.. sekuelnya harap menunggu ya..saya masih semedi buat mikirin kasusnya..hohoho makasih udah reviewww ^^

Namecece : Lanjutannya agak lama..maaf ya.. Makasih reviewnyaaa.

Aisah92 : kalo greget silahkan gigit kyu.. *sodorinKyu* hehe mkasih reviewnyaa ^^

Angput02 : Oiya aku belum jawab pertanyaan kamu. Enaknya jadi author,,apa ya,,saya juga bingung..lol tpi saya memang suka menulis, dan menulis sambil membayangkan apa yg kita tulis itu menyenangkan untuk saya. Hehe kalo mau jdi author d ffn ini gampang kok..tnggal buka situs ffn trus kamu sign up.. cara daftarny cukup mudah kok, saya langsung bisa pertama kali. Kalo kamu masih bngung, kmu bisa cntumin nma twit kamu..nanti saya coba bantu.

Iyagi7154 : Yaaa! Author fav ku review ffku..hohoho *goyangitik* thank youuu.. ah btw aq blom smpet bca ff kamu gara2 sibuk kerja . ktnggalan bnyak.. ini Cuma bsa publish doang. Itupun Nyuri-nyuri waktu kerja *ditabokbos*..Thank you reviewnyaa ^^

Maaf ya kalo chap ini banyak kekurangannya.

Makasih buat yang udah review. Saya tunggu reviewnya lagi..

Gamshaaa *dadahbarengchangmin*


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Summary : "Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah Minho." / "Kau akan dibunuhnya ketika ia sampai Min." / "Aku sungguh menyesal, Chang." / "Haruskah aku mengingat semua orang di negara ini?" / "Yang penting dia kembali dengan selamat."

Chapter 3

Di Sekolah

"Yo Changmin!" Minho memukul punggung Changmin cukup keras dari belakang, bermaksud mengagetkannya. Changmin mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Minho yang dinilainya seperti anak-anak.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah Minho."

"Tapi, kita kan memang masih bocah Chang. Umur kita bahkan belum boleh untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol." Changmin diam mendengar perkataan Minho. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian merangkul bahu Minho akrab. "Benar juga kau." Sahutnya sambil tertawa. Minho pun ikut tertawa dan menyamai langkah Changmin menuju kelas mereka.

"Kyuhyun kemana?" Tanya Changmin baru tersadar bahwa Minho yang tadi menunggangi motor sport kesayangan Kyuhyun.

"Ia lama sekali. Jadi aku tinggal." Jawab Minho. Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Minho tertawa keras melihat reaksi dari Changmin.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tinggalkan note untuknya. Paling-paling dia sedang menggerutu sekarang."

Keduanya tidak dapat menahan tawa ketika membayangkan wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. "Kau akan dibunuhnya ketika ia sampai Min. Haha " Sahut Changmin bercanda.

...

Sementara itu...

"Aish! Sial!" Seorang pemuda berambut ikal dan coklat berlari-lari kecil sambil menjaga keseimbangan buku di satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelap peluh yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menuruni keningnya. Dilihatnya jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya dan saat itu juga wajah panik mulai terlihat.

"Minho..." Desisnya.

Cho Kyuhyun harus berlari menuju sekolahnya akibat ditinggal oleh seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung. Akibat jalanan yang sangat padat, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih turun dari angkutan umum dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya dengan berlari.

"Hahhh..Hahhh." Ia berhenti sebentar setelah dilihatnya gerbang sekolah tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Dengan berjalan agak cepat, Kyuhyun mulai mendekati sekolah tempat ia belajar tersebut.

"Berhenti." Seseorang berpakaian formal mem-block jalan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang laki-laki berperawakan tegas di hadapannya.

"Minggir." Mencoba tidak perduli, Kyuhyun mencoba menerobos laki-laki di hadapannya, namun gagal karena satu tangannya tepat berada di dada Kyuhyun dan menahan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam laki-laki tersebut.

"Ikut kami." Suara yang terdengar seperti perintah terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan mencoba berjalan lagi, namun gagal karena tangan laki-laki tersebut masih setia menahan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan biarkan saya menggunakan cara kasar." Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh mendengar ancaman laki-laki yang sudah berani menganggu paginya itu.

"Aku tidak perduli." Sahut Kyuhyun enteng.

BUGGHH

Hanya dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di tengkuk belakang, mampu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh di pelukan laki-laki di hadapannya dengan mata yang menutup sempurna. Dengan sebuah kode, seorang lainnya yang telah memukul Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah van berwarna hitam tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Ia kemudian menyuruh supir untuk segera melajukan mobil menjauhi kawasan Kent High School.

...

Minho POV

KRING KRING

Bunyi bel yang berdering menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar hari ini. Aku dan Changmin mulai sibuk menata buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Kutengok ke samping kursiku dan tidak menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sana.

"Min, belum ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Chang sukses membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Belum." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Aish. Kemana dia?" Tanya Changmin gusar.

"Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi pagi." Changmin mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Mungkin dia terlambat bangun dan memutuskan untuk bolos." Sahut Changmn menghiburku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan tersenyum. "Ya semoga saja." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Changmin menarik tanganku menuju parkiran.

Changmin memutuskan untuk ikut ke rumahku, bagaimanapun juga ia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat menyesal sudah meninggalkan ia tadi pagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung memakirkan motor dan Changmin pun tiba tidak lama setelahku.

Pintu rumahku masih tertutup rapat, apa mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar bolos hari ini.

"Kyu!"

"Kyu!"

Suaraku dan Changmin saling beradu meneriakkan satu nama. Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan di rumahku ini, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin sudah mencari ke semua ruangan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Rumah kontrakan ini hanya ¼ dibanding rumahmu Chang, kalau ia ada di rumah pasti ia bisa mendengar kita." Sahutku. Changmin mendelik kesal dan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya. Setelah memastikan nomor yang dituju sudah benar, Changmin menempelkan ponsel terssebut di telinganya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari seberang, Changmin memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan menaruh ponselnya ke tempat asal.

"Tidak diangkat." Katanya. "Siapa?" Tanyaku. Dia memasang tampang aneh saat aku bertanya.

"Kyuhyun tentu saja. Siapa lagi, bodoh." Katanya sinis.

Aku mulai khawatir dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak ada di rumah dan di sekolah.

"Di cafe. Mungkin dia memutuskan untuk bekerja pada pagi hari." Kata Changmin. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa angka sebelum menaruhnya di telinga.

"Hallo. Shindong-ssi, apa Kyuhyun ada di cafe?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Oh. Baiklah." Lanjutnya.

"Ah. Tidak apa, aku hanya bertanya saja. Terima kasih Shindong-ssi." Changmin mengakhiri sambungannya. Aku menatapnya dengan mimik bertanya 'bagaimana' padanya.

"Shindong-ssi juga sedang mencarinya." Jawabnya sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Bagaimana iniii..." Ucapku panik. Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau belum tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Chang." Air kini sudah mulai menumpuk di kedua mataku. Changmin menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah pelukan. Terasa berbeda dari pelukan Kyuhyun, rasanya kalau dipeluk Kyuhyun aku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Min. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Kyuhyun pulang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku tulus. Dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku hanya punya kalian berdua di dunia." Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum getir mendengar ucapannya, ia masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap namun sayang mereka menyia-nyiakan Changmin hanya karena urusan perkerjaan.

**…**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan harus memicingkannya saat berhadapan dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba. Ku tatap sekelilingku dan merasa kalau ini bukan tempat yang ku kenal.

Sebuah kamar yang luas dan berkesan mewah serta dengan interior yang cukup unik. Satu hal yang pasti ini bukan kamarku, karena tidak mungkin kamarku sebagus ini. Ini juga bukan kamar Changmin, aku sudah sering main ke kamarnya.

"Ukkh!" Aku merasakan sakit pada tengkuk belakangku saat mencoba bangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat apa yang kulakukan hingga bisa masuk ke dalam kamar asing ini.

"Ah!" Seruku ketika berhasil mengingat. Aku terlambat karena Minho meninggalkanku ke sekolah, lalu aku naik angkutan umum dan turun di tengah jalan karena jalanan yang sangat padat. Kemudian meneruskan perjalanan dengan berlari, tapi saat sudah hampir sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berpakaian formal menghadangku. Ketika aku mencoba berjalan lagi tiba-tiba ada seorang lainnya di belakangku memukul tengkukku dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap untukku.

"Itu berarti, aku diculik?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tapi ada yang aneh, setahuku kalau menculik seseorang maka ia akan di sekap di sebuah gudang yang gelap dan penuh debu. Tapi mengapa aku berada di ruangan yang mewah seperti ini. Aish! Aku terlalu banyak menonton drama sepertinya.

CKLEK

Sebuah suara yang secara tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh dengan kaget. Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini dan masuk ke dalam. Senyumnya mengembang seketika setelah melihatku tengah duduk di kasur yang mungkin miliknya ini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya tetap tersenyum. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, senyumnya terlalu manis hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya lagi. Kini tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggapai tengkuk namun seketika aku menepisnya kasar. Ia hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuanku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dingin. "Kau yang menyuruh orang-orang itu membawaku kesini? Dan kau pasti yang juga mengikutiku tadi malam kan?" Lanjutku.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang kalimat akhirmu,Kyu. Tapi untuk yang membawamu kemari, ya memang aku yang menyuruh mereka tadi pagi." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar pertanyaannya. "Haruskah aku mengingat semua orang di negara ini?" Dia tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kibum. Kim Kibum." Ucapnya. Aku mencoba mengingat nama dan wajahnya, namun nihil aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Aku menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu, kau sering sekali memanggilku dengan 'Bum Hyung'."

DEG

Aku sontak memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang mendengar perkataannya. Nama itu, salah satu nama yang berusaha aku lupakan untuk selamanya, namun kini nama itu terucap begitu mudah dari mulutnya. Kenangan-kenangan yang lama tersimpan rapi kini perlahan menyeruak memaksa keluar dari pikiranku. Kenangan yang seharusnya indah namun ternoda oleh kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak bisa ku maafkan.

Aku perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dan hendak berjalan ke luar. Namun sebuah tangan yang ku yakin dari laki-laki di belakangku ini menahannya. Memegang lenganku erat seakan tidak membiarkanku untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

"Lepas." Ucapku dengan intonasi datar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kemudian aku berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar, namun langkahku terhenti akibat beberapa orang tegap yang kurasa para bodyguard yang membawaku kemari memblock jalanku.

"Suruh orang-orangmu ini untuk menyingkir dari hadapanku." Perintahku.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini bersamaku Kyu. Izinkan aku untuk menebus segala kesalahanku." Pintanya dengan nada lirih. Namun sayang itu sama sekali tidak mempan untukku.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, hanya dengan tidak pernah hadir lagi di hidupku, itu sudah lebih cukup untuk menebus segalanya." Kini aku berbalik memandangnya.

"Aku tahu kau hidup dengan susah selama ini, Kyu. Aku ingin kau merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak kandungmu ini." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum getir saat ia mengucapkan kata 'kakak' dengan sangat mudah.

"Tidak usah memikirkan kehidupanku dan bagaimana perjuanganku dalam bertahan. Lebih baik kau urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri dan dua orang yang kau sebut dengan Orang Tua itu." Kataku tajam.

"Mereka…mereka telah meninggal Kyu. Karena kecelakaan." Ucapnya parau. Sedikit rasa sedih menyusup di hatiku namun itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit akibat perlakuan mereka padaku di masa lalu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian ikut dengan mereka." Ia membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapanku, mulutnya terbuka dan cairan bening mulai menumpuk di matanya. Aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil tasku dan bergegas keluar. Entah karena perintah Kibum atau mereka memang masih kaget, tidak ada yang menghalangi kepergianku.

TES

Satu tetes air sukses jatuh dari mata kananku. Mendengar kedua orang yang telah menjagaku sampai usia 5 tahun telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah anak mereka, bohong jika aku tidak sedih mendengar kabar mereka seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, bagaimanapun juga aku merindukan mereka.

….

**Author POV**

TOK TOK

Hening

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sontak dua pemuda, Changmin dan minho, yang tengah asik terlelap harus terbangun secara paksa. Dikerjapkannya mata mereka guna dapat melihat dengan jelas. Salah satu dari mereka bangun dan bergerak menuju pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Merasa tidak ada sahutan, sang pengganggu tidur mereka terus saja mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Tidak diperdulikannya langit yang sudah sangat gelap, ia masih saja setia berkutat dengan pintu di hadapannya.

CKLEKK

"Tidak tahukah kau ini sudah jam berapa?!" Bentak Minho sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa berat. Tanpa menghiraukan bentakan Minho, sang pengetuk pintu menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah.

"YA YA YA!" Teriak Minho sambil menghalangi jalan sang pengganggu.

"YA Choi Minho! Buka matamu!" Minho pun memicingkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas objek di depannya.

"KYUHYUN!" Minho membuka matanya secara sempurna melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau kemana saja?" Tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Aku lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman Minho dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tapiii.." Ucapan Minho terhenti ketika Kyuhyun memberikan gesture diam pada Minho. Minho pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Iapun mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan bocah itu berada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin yang dengan sangat pulas tidur di kasur miliknya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang tidak bergeming mendengar keributan akibat dirinya dan Minho.

"Sejak pulang sekolah. Dia khawatir padamu, Kyu. Lagipula kau kemana saja seharian ini? Tidak sekolah dan tidak berada di cafe." Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar Minho, ia sibuk mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Minho.

"Kyu, aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Minho pelan sambil duduk di tepi kasur miliknya itu. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang menghilang seharian.

"Kau tahu kalau kau penyebab aku tidak sekolah hari ini kan?" Minho menundukkan kepalanya mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi pagi aku benar-benar hanya bercanda. Aku mohon maafkan aku Kyu." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras melihat Minho yang sudah memasang tampang memelas andalannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan langsung berbalik memunggungi Minho. Hari yang berat untuk Kyuhyun dan juga ia belum bisa menceritakan kegiatan sehariannya ini pada siapapun.

Minho tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya. Walaupun kepergian Kyuhyun selama seharian ini masih menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya, namun Minho berpikir kalau orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu belum siap menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk dirinya.

"Tidur sini, Min." Sebuah suara membuat Minho membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang tengah menepuk-nepuk kasur milik Kyuhyun, seakan menyuruh Minho untuk meletakkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Minho mengangguk dan segera berpindah ke kasur yang ditempati Changmin, setelah sebelumnya menyampirkan sebuah selimut disebagian badan Kyuhyun.

"Yang penting dia kembali dengan selamat." Lanjut Changmin. Minho tersenyum dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Changmin. Walaupun terasa sedikit sempit namun tidak membuat Keduanya butuh waktu lama untuk terlarut dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

...

Kyuhyun harus kembali menutup matanya ketika sinar matahari tiba-tiba menusuk kornea matanya. Ia menggeliat pelan dan menyibak selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya semalaman. Dialihkan pandangannya pada ranjang yang terdapat di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyum terulas tulus dari bibirnya, melihat dua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandungnya tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sempit membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding di dinding kamarnya.

"Jam 5 lewat 30 menit." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri kasur yang seharusnya ia tempati semalam itu, dan perlahan mengguncangkan tubuh Minho dan Changmin. Keduanya hanya menggeliat malas dan bergumam tidak jelas, merasa terganggu dengan guncangan tersebut.

"Hahh. Terserah mereka saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Minho dan Changmin yang masih menikmati alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak lemari makanan yang berada di dapur kecilnya. Seulas senyum tercipta ketika ia menemukan beberapa bungkus ramen, dan dengan segera ia mulai mengolah makanan instan itu untuk menjadi sarapan paginya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan kami, Kyu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan memasak Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Minho yang sibuk mengucek matanya sementara Changmin yang berada di belakang Minho sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Wajah mereka masih menunjukkan rasa kantuk yang sangat.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkan kalian, tapi tidak ada reaksi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan kegiatan masak paginya. Setelah dirasa cukup matang, Kyuhyun mulai menaruh ramen dalam sebuah mangkuk dan dibawanya ke sebuah meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur.

Melihat asap yang masih mengepul dan bau ramen yang sedap, membuat dua orang yang baru bangun itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk sekedar mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun.

PLAK PLAK

Minho dan Changmin meringis merasakan tangan mereka yang terasa perih akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Mandi dulu." Perintah Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memasak lebih untuk kalian." Lanjutnya. Baik Changmin dan Minho langsung bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Aku duluan Min."

"Tidak! Kau belakangan saja Min."

Suara ribut dari Changmin dan Minho mengganggu telinga Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka ingin lebih dulu memakai kamar mandi yang memang hanya ada satu. Selain rasa lapar akibat mencium bau nikmat dari ramen milik Kyu, jarum jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 itu juga yang membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mau mengalah.

"Mandi saja berdua." Suara ringan Kyuhyun membuat pertengkaran kecil Chang dan Minho berhenti. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain, lalu keduanya tertawa dan saling merangkul bahu untuk kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun dalam sesaat senyumnya mulai mengendur ketika ia mulai mengingat peristiwa semalam yang membuatnya sadar kalau ia tidak hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka tong sampah didekatnya. Kemudian ia tuangkan sisa ramen yang tadi dimakannya, entah mengapa nafsu makannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Seandainya aku tidak pernah hidup di dunia ini.."

...

Skip Time

Suasana ramai dan berisik mewarnai salah satu tempat yang biasanya anak muda gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama teman atau sekedar melepas penat. Orang-orang yang berpakaian seragam sibuk kesana-kemari guna memenuhi permintaan orang-orang yang tengah asik duduk. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mencatat beberapa pesanan di note miliknya. Tidak ia perdulikan rasa lelah dan keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya samibl tersenyum pada orang di hadapannya.

"Dua Strawbery Shortcake dengan dua buah milkshake sebagai minumannya untuk meja nomer 14." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil merobek satu lembar note miliknya dan menaruhnya di dekat sang koki.

Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri meja lainnya untuk menanyakan pesanan untuk pengunjung yang berbeda.

"Permisi, apakah anda sudah ingin memesan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah pada pengunjung yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku satu Hot Chocolate." Sahut sang pengunjung. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan sang pengunjung untuk membuat pesanan. Sang pemesan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun sambil mengulam sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Kyuhyun menaruh satu cup coklat panas sesuai dengan pesanan sang pengunjung tadi.

"Sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dari pengunjung tersebut. "Sekitar 3 tahun Tuan." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan dari sang pengunjung. "Apa ada lagi yang anda ingin pesan, Tuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sang pengunjung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan mulai sibuk dengan minuman di hadapannya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan sang pengunjung yang –menurutnya- aneh itu.

...

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu memilih untuk pulang paling belakang. Seperti saat ini, di saat sudah tidak ada pengunjung dan para pekerja sudah meninggalkan cafe tersebut, Kyuhyun justru masih sibuk dengan kursi-kursi yang harus ia taruh terbalik di atas meja.

Setelah berganti baju dan memastikan mengunci pintu utama cafe tersebut, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat ia memakirkan motornya. Kyuhyun mulai menaiki motornya dan dikeluarkan kunci motor dari dalam sakunya dan menaruhnya tepat di tengah-tengah stang motornya.

"YA!"

Sembur Kyuhyun ketika seseorang mencabut kunci motornya. Ia turun lagi dari motornya dan menatap orang yang telah berani menganggunya dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau? Kembalikan kunci motorku." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih kunci dari tangan laki-laki berpakaian seperti preman di hadapannya. Namun gagal karena sang laki-laki tersebut dengan gesit berhasil menghindari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyerah dalam mencoba mengambil alih kunci miliknya itu. "Aku tidak punya uang, dan motor itu bukan milikku." Lanjut Kyuhyun bohong. Ia berharap laki-laki berpakaian preman itu kasihan padanya.

"Saya tidak menginginkan harta anda. Saya hanya ingin anda ikut dengan saya dengan tenang dan tanpa perlawanan." Jawab laki-laki itu tenang.

"Kalau kau diperintahkan oleh manusia bernama Kim Kibum itu, maka lebih baik kau ambil motorku dan bilang padanya untuk tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi laki-laki itu.

GREP

Sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun , membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendesah kasar dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan laki-laki yang sedikit membuat tangannya terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun gagal karena cengkraman tangannya terlalu kuat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan. Kau menyakitiku." Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun berkata sang laki-laki refleks melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Dan kesempatan emas tersebut Kyuhyun gunakan untuk berlari menjauhi laki-laki tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, sang laki-laki langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah berlari di depannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menambah kecepatan berlarinya ketika ia menengok dan mendapati laki-laki itu mengejarnya. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun adalah ia tidak ingin melihat ataupun menemui orang yang bernama Kim Kibum tersebut. Orang yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya itu. Kyuhun tidak ingin membuka lagi kenangan masa lalu yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin menemui kenyataan bahwa ia masih mempunyai anggota keluarga yang menurutnya telah membuangnya di masa lalu.

SRET

BRUK

"Akh." Karena berlari sambil terus menengok kebelakang, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari adanya sampah kulit pisang yang membuatnya terpleset dan jatuh dengan kepala belakang yang menyentuh kerasnya aspal jalanan.

Kyuhyun meringis sakit sambil memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Kakinya juga sempat terkilir. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan dan tidak menapak tanah. Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur untuknya, namun ia masih bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di jalan.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya diperintahkan untuk tidak menyakiti anda. Tapi anda malah melukai diri anda sendiri." Laki-laki yang mengejar Kyuhyun tadi perlahan berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. Diletakkan tangannya di ketiak Kyuhyun dan mulai mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ditaruhnya lengan Kyuhyun di sepanjang bahu miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan laki-laki tersebut, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit akibat berbenturan dengan kerasnya aspal jalanan.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan menghampiri mereka berdua dan berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Laki-laki yang membawa Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil sesaat setelah pintu bagian belakang terbuka, dan membawa Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

TBC

Updateeee… Ini termasuk lama atau cepet ya. Hohoho

Terima kasih buat yang review, saya tunggu review selanjutnya..

Gamshaaaaaaaa *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 4

**Author POV**

Disebuah rumah mewah bertemakan eropa, seorang laki-laki paruh baya dan wanita paruh baya baru saja menapakkan kaki mereka di rumah tersebut. Raut yang teramat sangat lelah terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Namun raut wajah itu berubah ketika melihat seorang pemuda tengah asik memainkan joystick di tangannya. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada layar tv di depannya, sambil sesekali mengumpat dan bersorak tanpa sadar.

Seulas senyum tulus meluncur dari bibir sang wanita paruh baya tersebut, dihampirinya sang pemuda yang masih asik bermain hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Changmin." Ucap sang wanita lembut. Sontak Changmin menoleh dan menghentikkan permainannya. Wajah serius yang sedari tadi Changmin tunjukkan berubah menjadi wajah datar dan dingin. Dengan segera ia membereskan peralatan mainnya dan mematikan layar tv di depannya. Tanpa membalas sapaan dari sang wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu, Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak sopan Changmin!" Sang suami dari wanita tersebut berkata dan membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik Changmin mulai meneruskan perjalanannya lagi. Tanpa ia perdulikan kata-kata yang masih saja keluar dari ayahnya itu.

"Sudahlah." Sang istri mencoba menenangkan sang suami yang marah akibat perlakuan Changmin yang seakan tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Tanpa mengindahkan sang suami, ibu Changmin berjalan menuju kamar anak satu-satunya tersebut.

CKLEK

Changmin tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil melamun ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh ibunya. Changmin sama sekali tidak merespon kedatangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Changmin.." Sang wanita duduk di samping Changmin dan mengelus rambut Changmin penuh sayang. Changmin sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Ibunya, inilah yang selama ini Changmin inginkan, belaian lembut dari wanita yang telah berjuang menghidupkannya ke dunia.

"Changmin.. Kau marah pada Eomma?" Changmin diam menanggapi pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Minnie.." Hati Changmin berdesir ketika sang Ibu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sewaktu kecil Changmin.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena kami selalu sibuk. Tapi kami melakukannya demi kamu, Min. Kami tidak ingin kau hidup berkekurangan di masa depan nanti." Expressi wajah Changmin langsung mengeras mendengar pernyataan Ibunya.

"Keluar." Sang wanita kaget dengan nada perintah yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu. Usapan tangannya di rambut Changmin mendadak berhenti.

"Kubilang keluar!" Ulang Changmin dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Minnie.." Gumam Ibu Changmin tidak percaya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia langsung keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Mencoba meredakan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

BLAM

Hiks

Suara isakan keluar dari mulut Changmin sesaat setelah pintu ditutup oleh Ibunya. Ia merasa menyesal telah membentak sang Ibu. Beberapa tetes air telah keluar dari mata indahnya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa senang atas perhatian dari Ibunya. Namun ia merasa dijatuhkan dengan keras ketika sang Ibu membicarakan tentang betapa pentingnya uang dibanding dengan kebahagiaan dirinya.

Changmin tidak pernah meminta kebahagiaan di masa depannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya kebahagiaan di masa sekarang, ia tidak ingin membicarakan masa depan yang belum jelas bagaimana kehidupannya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana anak seusianya bermain dan berlibur bersama orang tuanya. Ia tidak perduli dengan masa depannya, ia hanya ingin masa mudanya ia habiskan dengan bahagia bersama orang tuanya.

Hiks

Isakan demi isakan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur besar miliknya. Memeluk guling untuk mencoba meredam rasa sesak hatinya, walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil, tapi setidaknya dengan memeluk guling tersebut, ia bisa membayangkan kalau ia sedang dipeluk oleh salah satu orang tuanya.

...

Seorang namja berusia kisaran 25 tahun tengah sibuk dengan berbagai kertas dan laptop di mejanya. Wajah yang harusnya selalu terlihat tenang dan datar, kini berganti dengan wajah panik dan raut tidak percaya. Berkali-kali ia membaca kertas di tangannya dan berkutat dengan laptopnya, namun tetap tidak bisa mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Kami sudah berulang kali memeriksanya tuan." Perkataan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya, yang menjabat sebagai bawahannya membuat namja tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dan kalian belum mengetahui kesalahan kalian?!" Sembur namja tersebut.

"Kita kalah telak dari dia Tuan Kibum, karena berbagai faktor."

"Apa?! Faktor apa yang membuat kita bisa kalah dari perusahaan itu hah?!" Namja yang dipanggil Kim Kibum oleh sang bawahan tersebut bertanya dengan gusar. Ia menyapu meja yang berantakan itu dengan tangannya dan mengakibatkan kertas-kertas berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Jumlah penawaran yang mereka tawarkan jauh dibawah perusahaan kita. Dan design yang mereka presentasikan menurut sang owner terlihat lebih baik daripada kita."

"Bagaimana bisa harga kita jauh di atas mereka? Dan untuk design kau bisa memecat arsitek bodoh itu kalau perlu." Kibum mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Bahan yang mereka gunakan kualitasnya berada jauh di bawah milik kita. Dan sang pemilik rumah tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Aku tidak mau kekalahan ini terjadi lagi. Kalau sampai perusahaan kita kalah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu." Sang bawahan menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar ancaman Kibum. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari ruangan kerja sang pimpinannya.

"Argghh!" Teriakan frustasi keluar dari mulut Kibum. Masalahnya bertambah sekarang, Kyuhyun yang tidak mengakuinya dan persaingan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan lainnya yang telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, bagaimanapun caranya bawa dia kembali ke rumahku!" Perintahnya setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka di ponselnya dan menaruhnya di telinga. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Kibum langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kyuhyun..." Gumamnya sambil melihat wallpaper laptopnya. Foto Kyuhyun yang berhasil ia ambil diam-diam ketika sedang menyelidikinya waktu itu terpampang di hadapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam namun Kibum tidak memperdulikannya, ia masih ingin berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya mencoba meredam segala emosinya.

...

"Ukkhh."

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Matanya ia kerjapkan perlahan untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Anda sudah sadar tuan muda?" Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Orang yang berpakaian preman yang tadi mengejarnya kini tengah memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa kalian? Kalian akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Park Jungsoo. Dan anda akan kami bawa untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah sangat merindukan anda." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Park Jungsoo tersebut.

"Siapa? Kim Kibum itu lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungguh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan sakit akibat jatuh. Sementara Jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan memilih diam, meninggalkan beberapa kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya classic. Pintu pagar depan dari rumah tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika mobil berjalan mendekat, dan tertutup kembali ketika mobil menjauh. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat sesuatu yang dianggapnya ajaib tersebut.

"Anda bisa berjalan, tuan muda?" Tanya Park Jungsoo ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Jungsoo yang mengerti langsung mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan disampirkan di sepanjang bahunya.

Dengan sulit dan bertumpu pada laki-laki yang telah membawanya, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk memasuki rumah bergaya mewah di hadapannya itu. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'wow' sedari ia masuk.

"Kalian sudah tiba?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memandangi interior rumah mewah tersebut. Park Jungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika dilihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya casualnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyakitinya?!" Sang pemuda bertanya dengan nada kesal membuat Jungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi..."

"Aku jatuh karena berlari saat ia mau membawaku." Potong Kyuhyun. "Dan siapa kau?!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke muka sang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tatap wajahku lekat-lekat dan kau akan mengingatnya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun tetap menuruti perintahnya. Kyuhyun memandang wajah itu tanpa berkedip, perlahan jantungnya terasa berdetak begitu cepat dan tidak beraturan apalagi ketika wajah itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua lesung pipinya yang dalam dan terlihat manis.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin." Racau Kyuhyun. Ia perlahan melepas pegangannya pada Jungsoo dan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda di depannya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur dan memegang pipi sang pemuda yang masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Si...won." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sang pemuda makin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

PLAKKK

Sebuah belaian berubah menjadi sebuah tamparan menyakitkan di wajah Siwon.

"KAU! Kau dan dia sama saja. Tidak bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu hidupku!" Sembur Kyuhyun. Bukannya marah namun Siwon justru tersenyum menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..Dengarkan hyung."

"KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berjalan menjauhi sang pemuda yang bernama Siwon tersebut.

BRUGH

"Akh."

Akibat kakinya yang terluka akibat jatuh tadi, kini Kyuhyun terjatuh saat mencoba berlari keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon –sang kakak- secepat kilat berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di atas lantai rumahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon yang mencoba membantunya. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi namun hanya berakhir dengan kembali terjatuh.

"Kyu, untuk kali ini saja kau harus dengarkan aku." Kata Siwon sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun berontak, namun karena Siwon yang terus berusaha, kini Kyuhyun terlihat tenang.

"Untuk malam ini, bermalamlah di sini. Sembuhkan kakimu dan esok kita akan berbicara secara serius Kyu." Ucap Siwon. "Aku mohon." Lanjutnya ketika tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sedikit kasihan ketika melihat Siwon memohon seperti itu. Anggukkan kepala Kyuhyun membuat bibir Siwon tersenyum lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun harus mendapat perawatan malam ini.

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon mengangguk dan langsung mengangsurkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengetikkan beberapa angka yang sudah dihafalnya di layar touch screen milik Siwon.

"Minho?" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika terdengar bunyi hallo dari sebrang line.

'Kyuhyun! Ini kau? Ya ampun aku hampir mati karena khawatir padamu kyu. Kau dimana?' Kyuhyun meringis mendengar suara Minho yang cukup keras di telinganya.

"Min, tidurlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku..ehmm menginap di tempat kerja karena ada beberapa pesanan untuk besok."

'Ah seharusnya kau menghubungiku sedari tadi. Yasudah kau baik-baik di sana. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali.' Kyuhyun mendesah lega karena Minho percaya dengan kebohongannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tidurlah." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Minho, Kyuhyun langsung memutus panggilan dan mengembalikkan ponsel ke Siwon.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, Kyu. Park, tolong bawa Kyu ke kamarnya dan obati luka di kakinya." Perintah Siwon dibalas anggukkan oleh assistennya tersebut.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika Jungsoo hendak menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan disampirkan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya.

Sesampainya di kamar,Jungsoo langsung membantu Kyuhyun untuk tiduran di kasurnya. Dengan telaten ia mengobati luka di kaki Kyuhyun dengan peralatan P3K yang ia ambil dari lemari kamar.

"Terima kasih Park Jungsoo-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika Jungsoo selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Panggil aku Park saja, tuan muda." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Kyuhyun saja." Kini gantian, bibir Kim yang tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun." Ucap Kim sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang adik dari atasannya tersebut.

"Hahh." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum memejamkan matanya dan beralih ke alam mimpi.

**…**

**Siwon POV**

Akhirnya setelah 12 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, kini aku bisa memandang wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Wajahnya tampan dan manis, perpaduan dari ayah dan ibu.

Cho Kyuhyun, ya itu adalah nama dari adikku yang telah menghilang selama 12 tahun, aku mencoba mencarinya namun selalu gagal. Tidak terpikirkan olehku kalau ia mengganti nama marganya, dari yang seharusnya Choi menjadi Cho. Mungkin ia tidak sudi menyandang nama dari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu.

Terlihat dari matanya ia sangat membenciku dan sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Ya siapa yang tidak akan membenci seseorang yang bahkan membuangnya di masa lalu.

Flashback On

Author POV

"Lebih baik kita berpisah!"

"Itu memang yang aku pikirkan. Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup dengan orang sepertimu!"

Suara pertengkaran antara dua orang dewasa memenuhi ruangan dari sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah tersebut. Ketiga anaknya memandang mereka dengan diam. Yang tertua mencoba meredakan pertengkaran keduanya sedangkan sang tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah datar seakan sudah biasa melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Won hyung, ada apa?" Suara imut dari anak termuda yang baru berusia 5 tahun membuat sang kakak tertua melihatnya dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa,Kyu." Katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi." Kini suara lain dari anak tengah yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun dibawah Siwon yang terdengar.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan bawa Kibum." Ibu berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik Kibum –sang anak tengah- ke dalam pelukannya.

"Choi Siwon lebih berguna di banding dia." Kini giliran ayah yang menarik sang tertua ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan bergantian dan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau bawa Kyuhyun sekalian bersamamu."

"Cih. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia anak kandungku."

Perkataan sang ayah membuat Siwon memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Appa..Eomma.." Gumam Kyuhyun. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak kalau dia adalah anak kandungmu, tapi aku tidak mau membawa dia karena dialah penyebab pertengkaran kita selama ini." Sahut sang wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu mereka.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak itu." Lanjut sang ibu sambil membawa Kibum keluar dari rumah mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua kakaknya itu yang memohon untuk membawa Kyuhyun bersama mereka.

"Baiklah. Akan ku taruh kau di panti asuhan." Sang ayah kemudian keluar dari rumah itu sambil membawa kedua anaknya.

Sang ayah berencana akan membawa Siwon pergi ke luar negeri dan memulai hidup baru di sana. Namun sebelumnya mereka lebih dulu mampir di salah satu panti asuhan tempat untuk anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua.

"Kau. Mulai sekarang akan tinggal di rumah itu." Kata sang ayah pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah di depannya. Sementara sang kakak hanya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa expressi.

Tanpa mengantar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam panti, sang ayah dan Siwon langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan sang magnae yang tengah memandang keduanya dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Walaupun diumurnya yang masih sangat kecil, Kyuhyun mengerti kalau ia tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan kedua kakaknya pun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam panti asuhan tersebut.

TOK TOK

Seorang wanita keluar dari panti setelah mendengar ketukan pintu dari Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Flashback OFF

Back To Siwon POV

Sebuah kilasan-kilasan masa lalu saat aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti tersebut perlahan mulai menghinggapiku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu hingga tega membuatnya hidup seorang diri diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

Yang aku ingat saat itu aku sangat membencinya karena berpikir kalau selama ini pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuaku adalah karena dia. Kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun maka Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan pernah bertengkar setiap hari hingga akhirnya berpisah.

Tapi seiring umurku yang bertambah, maka aku semakin berpikir kalau bukan dia yang menyebabkan perpisahan itu. Karena saling ketidakpercayaan antara keduanya lah yang membuat mereka berpisah. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara ini dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat Jungsoo –assistenku- masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah terlelap tidur." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian pergi dari kamarku setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya.

Esok aku akan memintanya untuk tinggal bersamaku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus segala kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku harap ia mau mengerti dan menerimaku sebagai kakaknya.

**…..**

**Author POV**

Beberapa botol minuman keras berserakkan di sebuah gudang tua dan lusuh. Beberapa pemuda tengah asik menikmati minuman beralkohol itu dengan nikmat. Tidak perduli dengan waktu yang sudah menujukkan dini hari, mereka terus saja menenggak air yang mampu membuat kehilangan kesadaran mereka itu.

"Dia..pasti..akan ku..kalahkan..apapun caranya."

Jonghyun, salah satu dari pemuda di sana memandang penuh benci pada salah satu foto yang dipajang di tembok gudang tersebut. Beberapa coretan mewarnai foto seorang pemuda yang selama ini menjadi saingannya di dunia balap liar.

"Cho..Kyu..Hyun.." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai dan meneguk beberapa tetes dari minuman alkohol di tangannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit meregangkan ototnya dan mengulet perlahan ketika ia membuka matanya. Pemandangan tidak biasa ia dapatkan karena kamar yang biasanya kecil, kini berubah menjadi besar dan hanya sendirian. Ia mengucek matanya pelan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Anda sudah bangun,Kyuhyun?" Suara Park menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari mimpinya.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Bagaimana kaki anda?Lebih baik?" Kyuhyun menyibak slimutnya dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah tidak sakit."

"Tuan muda Siwon sudah menunggumu di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama."

"Baiklah aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, sang assisten Siwon itu keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun mulai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar tersebut. Ia juga bisa melihat satu set baju yang terpajang rapi di meja kamar.

...

"Kyuhyun kemana Min?"

Suara Changmin sedikit mengagetkan Minho yang baru tiba di sekolahnya. Changmin merasa heran dengan kedatangan Minho yang seorang diri. Dengan tampang yang lesu, Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampak raut yang tidak bergairah menghinggapi wajahnya pagi ini.

"Entahlah, ia bilang ada pesanan yang cukup banyak di cafe dan menyebabkan ia harus bermalam di sana." Minho mulai menjelaskan. "Tapi sampai pagi ini dia belum pulang juga. Aku sudah menelfon atasannya dan dia bilang kalau sama sekali tidak ada pesanan." Lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti Kyuhyun berbohong?" Tanya Changmin. Minho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghilang dan pulang dalam keadaan yang aneh. Dia terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Sifat itu persis sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali."

Jujur Minho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya itu. Sering melamun dan terlihat sedikit stres menurutnya.

"Ya!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya. Nampak dari mata keduanya sosok Lee Jonghyun yang tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan remeh. Dengan gaya sombongnya ia mulai mendekati kedua sahabat itu.

"Kemana bos kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bukan bos kami. Dia adalah sahabat kami." Ucap Changmin.

"Hah. Aku tidak perduli. Kalian cukup jawab saja pertanyaanmu."

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Apa maumu?" Jonghyun bersmirk ria mendengar jawaban dari Minho.

"Kenapa? Karena harus memakai seragam dan membawa catatan kecil di tangannya, kemudian mengitari berbagai meja untuk menanyakan pesanana huh? Kasihan sekali."

Minho yang emosi langsung menarik kerah jaket Jonghyun dan mencengkramnya.

"Jangan sekalipun meremehkan Kyuhyun. Ia jauh lebih hebat dibanding denganmu yang tidak punya tujuan hidup." Ucap Minho dan kemudian melepaskan Jonghyun kasar.

"Cih. Kalian terlalu membelanya. Beritahu padanya kalau lusa aku menantangnya kembali, kali ini aku yang akan memilih tracknya." Perintah Jonghyun seenaknya. Lalu dengan santai ia keluar dari sekolah tempat ketiga sahabat itu belajar.

"Dia seenaknya saja. Aku ingin sekali memukul wajah sombongnya itu." Ucap Minho menahan emosi.

"Dan setelah itu kupastikan kau akan langsung ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini." Sahut Changmin sambil merangkul Minho berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia menghilang seperti ini." Keluh Minho.

"Apa semalam bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja?" Minho menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah Changmin. "Kalau bergitu berarti ia baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia sampai berbohong." Lanjut Changmin.

"Aku harap kau benar,Min. Aku sangat berharap." Ucap Minho lirih.

Changmin tahu kalau Minho teramat sayang pada Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya penuh. Minho bahkan mungkin rela kehilangan nyawanya hanya demi Kyuhyun, ia begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun melebih hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Minho tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecuali jika Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak menginginkan Minho berada di sisinya lagi.

TBC

Updateeeee..

Lebih cepet dari kemarin kan.. Hohohoho

Oiya kalo ada yang nanya FB / Twitter aku, ada di prolog namanya.

Anw udah pada denger lagunya SJM belom..kkk

Aku suka yang Goodbye My Love ^^ #gaadayangnanya

Terima kasih buat yang udah review ^^ ditunggu lagi reviewnya yaa..

Oiya ini FF nya enaknya sad or happy ending ya.. *mikir*

Gamshaaa *tarikchangmin*


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 5

Dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai jarak usia 10 tahun kini tengah duduk bersampingan di sebuah sofa yang lembut. Di depannya terpampang sebuah TV berukuran besar yang dalam keadaan mati. Pemuda yang lebih tua tidak bisa berhenti memandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya sambil terus tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipi yang indah di wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangku?" Tanya yang lebih muda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV yang bahkan tidak bercahaya di depannya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu,Kyu." Elak sang tertua.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini tengah duduk berdampingan, Siwon yang mengatakan akan berbicara pada Kyuhyun nyatanya hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah adik kecilnya itu.

"Aku harus pulang secepatnya. Minho akan khawatir jika aku tidak cepat kembali." Dengan nada bicara yang dingin datar Kyuhyun berucap dan tanpa melihat wajah Siwon di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa Minho? Dari semalam kudengar kau menyebut namanya di telfon." Tanya Siwon.

"Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku. Seseorang yang sudah menemaniku hampir 10 tahun dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan rela mati untuknya."

Hati Siwon terasa sakit, ketika orang yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu, lebih menyayangi orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, kakak kandungnya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya, tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan. Siwon yang sesekali masih melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pemandangan tidak berarti di depannya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Suara Kyuhyun memulai percakapan. "Adikmu." Lanjutnya.

"Kibum?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali.

"Dia membawaku sebelum kau. Rupanya dia lebih memilih membuang marga pria tua itu dan memakai marga wanita itu."

"Aku dan Kibum juga tidak akur sejak dulu. Semenjak Eomma meninggal akibat kecelakaan bersama Appa, kami tidak pernah berbincang layaknya seorang saudara." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon dan memandangnya bingung.

"Ia selalu berpikir kalau penyebab meninggalnya Eomma akibat kesengajaan dari Appa. Aku tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya, tapi ia juga sangat membenciku. Sama sepertimu." Lanjut Siwon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan lagi ke depan.

"Saat itu, ketika aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea, Appa mengikutiku. Ia bilang akan menemui Eomma dan mengajaknya rujuk. Namun di masa mereka kembali bersatu, tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi mereka untuk berkencan mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka meninggal di tempat. Ia berpikir kalau Appa melakukannya secara sengaja, dan menuduhku juga terlibat di dalamnya." Siwon mulai bercerita sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipinya.

"Ditambah lagi, aku dan Kibum sama-sama membuka usaha dibidang Kontraktor. Kami selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan tender dan proyek. Dia selalu berusaha mengalahkanku dalam setiap persaingan." Siwon mulai menggeser posisi duduknya dan menghadap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. Dipegang bahu adik termudanya itu dan membuat Kyuhyun berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Aku ingin menebusnya dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan 'Won Hyung' lagi, sama seperti dulu." Ucap Siwon sambil memandang dalam mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Siwon, dalam hatinya ia juga ingin merasakan rasanya punya keluarga yang ia tidak pernah rasakan sejak umur 5 tahun. Sewaktu kecil, ia lebih dekat dengan Siwon dibanding Kibum karena sifat Kibum yang sedikit dingin dan tidak perduli. Siwon selalu mengerti Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah menyakiti ataupun memarahinya. Rasa sayang yang sudah mati-matian ia coba pendam, kini meringsuk keluar dan kembali menyeruak di hatinya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Tidak." Katanya sambil menghempaskan tangan siwon di bahunya.

"Bayangan itu. Bayangan itu selalu mengganggu sepanjang hidupku. Bagaimana kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalian tidak menginginkanku dan bagaimana kalian meninggalkanku di panti itu. Bahkan tanpa mengantarku ke dalamnya." Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata dengan emosi.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku mencoba menghilangkannya. Tapi percuma, saat diam, saat melamun, bayangan itu selalu muncul dan tidak mau hilang. Kalian. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang membuatku hidup dalam ketakutan, tanpa kepercayaan pada orang lain." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya sampai sebuah tangan mencekal bagian siku tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu dan aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Siwon memelas.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh saat sang kakak mencoba memeluknya. Ia kemudian berlari ketika tangannya terbebas.

"Park. Dimana kunci dan motorku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Kunci anda sudah saya taruh di tas anda. Dan motor anda terparkir di luar, Kyuhyun." Jawab sang assisten tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar tempat semalam ia tidur dan bergegas mengambil tasnya. Ia tidak perduli, bagaimana motornya bisa ada di rumah Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana?" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Siwon menghalangi jalannya.

"Pulang. Ke sebuah tempat sederhana yang kusebut rumah. Dimana di dalamnya hanya ada aku dan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku."

Siwon mencekal tangan Kyuhyun lagi saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya, ia tidak ingin adiknya itu meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Dengan segera, Siwon langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya berlari ke luar rumah mewahnya itu.

"Kyu.." Gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tahu, sejak kecil Siwon tidak pernah menyakitinya. Bahkan sekedar mencubit saja tidak pernah. Dan kesempatan itu yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mengancam Siwon agar membiarkannya pergi dari rumah kakaknya itu. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menaiki motor sport kesayangannya itu dan melesat cepat menuju rumah yang tiba-tiba ia rindukan.

...

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumah sederhananya. Minho memandang kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan diam, tidak bertanya dan tidak ada teriakan dari mulutnya. Ia hanya duduk di salah satu kursi rumahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam seperti Minho, namun hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Minho sama sekali tidak menanyakan dirinya dan tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali.

"Kau berbohong."

Nada suara datar dari Minho, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak menginap di cafe itu kan? Kau membohongiku." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi depan Minho. Ia memandang wajah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu dengan lekat. Sementara Minho menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa sampai berbohong padamu, Min."

"Apa?" Tanya Minho. Kini ia mulai memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena..."

"Karena apa?!" Potong Minho sambil berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri. Menanggung semua beban sendiri termasuk beban hidupku. Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Tidak bisakah setidaknya biarkan aku membantu mengurangi beban pikiranmu? Kau selalu bilang kalau aku adalah keluargamu, tapi apa, kau sering sekali menyembunyikan masalahmu padaku." Lanjut Minho. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Terserah." Minho yang kesal melihat kediaman Kyuhyun perlahan mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka kembali."

Suara lirih Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Minho memandang Kyuhyun dan memilih kembali duduk berhadapan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Minho mencoba lembut.

"Mereka yang tidak menginginkanku di masa lalu."

"Orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"Anak-anak mereka." Minho mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kakak-kakakmu?" Tanyanya mencoba menebak. Dan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun membuat Minho membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Bagai..mana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang mereka menetap di luar negeri?"

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja waktu itu. Tapi ternyata salah satu dari mereka memang tinggal di luar negeri, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mencariku." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Entah bagaimana caranya mereka menyelidikiku dan bisa menemukanku." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, apa yang mereka inginkan?" Tanya Minho hati-hati.

"Tinggal bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka." Minho mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak akur. Dan masing-masing dari mereka menginginkanku untuk tinggal." Kyuhyun memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut akibat terlalu memikirkan masalahnya ini.

"Berarti kau akan…" Minho tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau apa yang dipikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Min." Lanjutnya. Ia terlalu tahu untuk kata apa yang tidak bisa diucapkan oleh Minho.

"Tapi aku tahu seberapa inginnya kau punya keluarga, Kyu."

"Mereka bukan keluargaku. Tidak ada keluarga yang tega membuang anggota keluarganya yang lain. Bersama mereka hanya akan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kelam."

"Dengar." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Minho. "Aku mungkin tidak pernah berbuat manis atau mengatakan sesuatu yang manis padamu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku dan itu sudah lebih cukup untukku." Lanjutnya.

Minho tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap mata Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari perkataannya. Namun nihil, Minho tahu kalau Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya beban untukmu." Ucap Minho lesu.

"Kalau aku menganggapmu beban, kau sudah ku buang sejak dulu,Min." Minho hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam.

"Aku akan bersiap untuk bekerja. Kau jaga rumah." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Minho memandang Kyuhyun dengan sayu, ia ingin Kyuhyun bahagia dan mungkin bersama dengan kakak kandungnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Namun di satu sisi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi darinya, walaupun tidak pernah terucap tapi Minho sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

...

**Minho POV**

"Min!"

Teriakan nyaring dari namja tiang listrik memenuhi rumah kontrakanku ini, tanpa melihat aku sudah tahu kalau yang datang pasti Shim Changmin.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak menjawab sapaanku?!" Protesnya. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku tidak perduli.

"Hei kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya saat aku tidak mengindahkan kehadiannya. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu dimana dia? Bekerja?" Lagi-lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Ya! Katakan sesuatu!" Teriaknya sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Mereka kembali. Orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai keluarga Kyuhyun telah kembali." Kulihat Changmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ceritakan." Perintahnya.

Akupun memulai bercerita tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun yang sudah menemukan keluarganya dan bagaimana para hyungnya menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Lalu apa keputusan Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Dia ingin tetap bersamaku. Tapi aku ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga." Jawabku.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya. "Dia tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkanmu Min. Kau itu lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya, kau adalah keluarganya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak Min. Aku ingin dia bahagia, sudah cukup selama ini dia bekerja keras untuk hidupnya dan aku. Cukup bagiku untuk menyusahkannya." Kataku mulai frustasi.

"Dengan adanya kau di hidupnya Kyuhyun itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun bertahan sampai sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kalau ia tidak menemukanmu."

Changmin berusaha menghiburku, tapi entahlah aku merasa di sini sebagai penghalang bagi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat membenci keluarganya, namun aku yakin dalam hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun bahagia ketika menemukan kakaknya. Tapi aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, untuk kali ini aku merasa sangat egois.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan kami, aku dan Changmin saling berpandangan dan berjalan bersama ke arah pintu.

"Selamat sore."

Seorang pemuda memberi salam dan membungkukkan badannya ketika pintu rumah terbuka olehku. Walaupun aku seorang namja, namun harus kuakui kalau wajahnya sangat tampan layaknya seorang model. Kutengok belakang badannya dan kudapati sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan, yang kuyakini kalau mobil itu miliknya. Tapi ada hal apa seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya berada di rumahku.

"Apa ini rumah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Dapat kulihat lesung pipi yang dalam di pipinya. Changmin hanya diam melihat pemuda di hadapan kami ini, mungkin ia juga merasakan perasaan sepertiku.

"Ne. Tapi maaf anda siapa?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Saya Choi Siwon. Kakak tertua dari Kyuhyun."

...

"Jadi.. Apa tujuanmu kemari Siwon-ssi?"

Suara Changmin memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi tercipta. Kini aku dan Changmin tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yang bernama Minho?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Changmin.

"Bukan." Ucap Chang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku Changmin, pemuda yang disebelahku ini yang bernama Minho." Lanjutnya sembari menunjukku.

"Ne. Choi Minho Imnida." Kataku sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ah. Margamu Choi juga ternyata." Gumamnya yang masih bisa terdengar olehku.

"Sejujurnya, sudah hampir 3 bulan ini aku mengikuti kehidupan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia bertahan hidup dan bagaimana kehidupan ia selama ini. Aku memang kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Aku dan Changmin saling berpandangan ketika ia mulai bercerita. Aku memilih diam dan membiarkan ia menceritakan kelanjutannya.

"Karena kedua orang tuaku bercerai dan aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti asuhan saat umurnya baru 5 tahun. Dan memilih meninggalkan negara ini dan pindah ke Eropa bersama Ayah. Sementara kakak kedua Kyuhyun pergi bersama Ibuku."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kembali?" Potong Changmin.

"Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menyadari kalau selama ini aku salah telah mentelantarkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan berusaha menemukannya, lalu Ayahku juga mengikutiku kembali ke sini." Lanjutnya.

"Namun, keputusanku untuk kembali harus dibayar mahal dengan aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku sekaligus."

"Kenapa?" Giliran aku yang bertanya.

"Ayah memutuskan ingin kembali pada Ibu, dan Ibuku pun menyetujuinya. Namun nyawa mereka hilang akibat sebuah kecelakaan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berdua untuk pergi berkencan menabrak truk yang melintas. Dan mereka langsung meninggal di tempat." Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca ketika menceritakan bagaimana ia kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Selama itu kau baru menyadari kalau perbuatanmu itu salah, huh?" Changmin mulai berdiri dan terlihat emosi. Ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ya. Aku bodoh, aku tahu itu. Selama itu aku membencinya karena selalu berpikir kalau ia adalah penyebab dari berpisahnya kedua orang tuaku." Senyuman getir terpatri di bibirnya.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa bocah berusia 5 tahun menjadi penyebab orang tua berpisah, huh?!" Changmin meremas kerah dari kemeja yang dipakai Siwon.

"Chang, tenanglah. Kita dengarkan semuanya dulu." Ujarku menenangkan Changmin. Jujur saja aku hanya tahu tentang Kyuhyun yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika kecil. Selain itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya.

"Ayahku berpikir kalau Ibuku berselingkuh darinya, karena ia jarang berada di rumah dan mengira kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak dari perselingkuhan Ibu. Namun Ibu selalu menyangkal, sampai suatu hari pertengkaran besar antara mereka terjadi. Hingga akhirnya mereka memilih berpisah dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menginginkan Kyuhyun, mereka berpikir kalau Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak sial."

BUGHH

Satu pukulan telak mampir di wajah tampan Siwon tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun siwon hanya tersenyum tipis menerima perlakuan yang berasal dari Changmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia berterima kasih.

"Setidaknya aku lebih menginginkan Kyuhyun melakukan ini, daripada ia menolakku mentah-mentah." Lanjutnya sambil memegang pipinya yang mungkin terasa perih itu.

"Lalu kau mau Kyuhyun bagaimana? Menerimamu begitu saja dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, huh?!" Changmin masih emosi.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan kalian. Aku ingin Kyuhyun mengakuiku sebagai kakak kandungnya atau setidaknya mendapatkan sebuah maaf darinya pun juga sudah cukup untukku."

Aku memandangnya prihatin, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu. Bahkan selama 5 tahun ia berpetualang mencari Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukannya, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mengakuinya. Tapi itu sesuatu yang wajar untuk Kyuhyun, kalau aku jadi Kyuhyun aku juga tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Tadi kau bilang kakak kedua Kyuhyun? Itu berarti kau masih punya adik kan? Dimana dia?" Tanya Changmin. Emosinya kini mulai stabil kembali.

"Namanya Kibum. Aku dan dia juga tidak pernah bertemu setelah perpisahan orang tua kami. Mereka tetap tinggal di sini dan Kibum memulai bekerja menghidupi kehidupan mereka berdua. Kini ia mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang kontraktor, sama sepertiku."

"Apa kalian berdua tinggal bersama?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Kyuhyun, namun aku ingin mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Tidak." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku dan Kibum tidak pernah bicara layaknya kakak adik setelah perpisahan itu. Apalagi setelah kematian orang tua kami, ia mengira kalau aku dan Ayah sengaja melakukannya. Ditambah lagi persaingan kami dibidang yang sama, kami selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan sebuah proyek. Ia membenciku."

Aku yang memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang pekerjaanya hanya bisa diam. Setidaknya aku mengerti kalau ia dan Kibum itu juga tidak akur. Kehidupan tiga orang yang seharusnya menjadi keluarga, harus terpecah seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka kembali. Aku, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hidup bersama seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga. Sesuatu yang telah hilang selama 12 tahun di hidupku."

...

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air yang keluar dari wastafel tempatnya bekerja. Diusapnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang selalu bertengger di sampingya ketika selesai. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin yang terpasang, sedikit lingkaran hitam mulai terlihat di area kedua mata indahnya.

"Kemarin, kau kemana Kyuhyun?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ah. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan kemarin. Semuanya baik-baik saja kan kemarin?" Tanyanya balik.

"Oh. Ya tidak ada masalah serius, hanya sedikit kualahan menjawab pertanyaan tentangmu." Jawab lawan bicara Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kangin hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada teman kerjanya itu.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Tapi mengenai pertanyaan tentangmu oleh para pelanggan wanita itu benar loh." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu mendengar pernyataan Kangin.

"Kau bisa saja. Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan bekerja lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan rekannya yang kini tengah sibuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mengantar kepergian pengunjung terakhirnya hari ini. Hari sudah larut dan saatnya cafe tempat ia bekerja untuk tutup.

Kyuhyun mulai membereskan meja yang telah ditinggali pelanggan. Beberapa piring dan gelas ia tata rapi di atas nampan untuk kemudian akan ia cuci di tempat pencucian piring.

PRANG

"Ukh."

Para pelayan dan pekerja di cafe tersebut kaget dan langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?"

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Mengapa kau memegangi perutmu?"

Berbagai pertanyaan bagaikan sirine yang saling beradu dan mengganggu pendengaran Kyuhyun. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Minggir."

Sebuah perintah keluar dari Shindong sang pemilik dari cafe tersebut. Dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan digendong di punggungnya.

"Ak..u ti..da..k apa..Shin..dong..ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Diamlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Ti..dak a..ku mau pul..ang sa..ja." Shindong menghelas nafasnya mendengar permintaan karyawannya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Motormu biar nanti diantarkan oleh yang lain saja." Kyuhyun yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menurut perintah atasannya itu. Disatu sisi ia merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang atasan yang sangat baik.

...

"Kyuhyun!"

Minho langsung berteriak ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah dipapah oleh orang yang dikenalnya sebagai pemilik salah satu cafe. Dengan segera ia berlari mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, Shindong-ssi?" Tanyanya panik. Ia mulai melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas di bahunya, berusaha meringankan beban sang pemilik cafe.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya dan hampir jatuh pingsan." Minho langsung menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa Min. Hanya sakit biasa." Elak Kyuhyun. Minho memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung dibaringkan di kasur miliknya setelah sampai rumah. Minho memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan khawatir, ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun bisa sakit seperti ini. Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh sakit di area perutnya.

"Istirahatlah Kyu. Kau boleh izin beberapa hari sampai kondisimu membaik. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Shindong. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah atasannya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Besok juga pasti lebih baik." Ucapnya.

"Jangan meremehkan sesuatu Kyuhyun. Bisa jadi itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar untukmu." Ucap Shindong memandang Kyuhyun dalam. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan kau Minho, belikan obat untuknya." Lanjutnya.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih Shindong-ssi telah mengantar Kyuhyun." Ucap Minho sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Bukan masalah untukku. Kyuhyun adalah pegawaiku, jadi aku juga harus memperhatikannya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Annyeong." Sang pria tambun pun pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Minho dan berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk kemudian pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan dan Minho yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Obat apa yang harus kuberikan padamu? Aku tidak mengerti tentang obat-obatan." Keluh Minho. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak apa Min. Biarkan aku istirahat dan besok aku akan lebih baik." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mendapatkan perawatan Kyu. Aku akan ke apotek sebentar, kau tunggu dulu. Jangan terlelap, mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Minho langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju apotek terdekat.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, biasanya tidak sesakit ini." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia sebenarnya sudah biasa, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Apa aku harus pergi ke dokter?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Hosh..Hosh.."

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikkan lamunannya ketika mendengar seru nafas berat seseorang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Minho yang tengah menunduk sambil memegang kedua lututnya dengan tangan. Dan keringat terlihat membanjiri dahinya.

"Cepat sekali."

Minho menghentikkan kegiatannya dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ya! Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk membeli obat untukmu!" Teriak Minho tanpa sadar.

"Aku kan hanya berucap." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ini minum obat dulu, baru kau beristirahat. Besok aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tidak sekolah." Ucap Minho sambil menyodorkan sebutir obat pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun langsung mengambil dan menelannya tanpa air untuk membantu obat itu turun ke tenggorokannya.

"Terima kasih Min."

"Hmm. Tidurlah." Kata Minho sambil membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

Minho memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos saat tertidur. Niatnya untuk menceritakan tentang kedatangan Siwon ke rumahnya terpaksa ia batalkan. Mengingat Kyuhyun pulang dengan kondisi yang tidak baik.

Perlahan Minho pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan hendak menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi. Ia tebarkan sebuah senyum pada laki-laki di hadapannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya sempurna.

TBC

Updateeee…

Maaf lanjutannya lama banget, Karena saya terkapar sakit hampir seminggu dan tidak bisa masuk kerja juga. #curhat #abaikan

Maaf juga kalau lanjutannya banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Chapter sebelumnya juga banyak typo, jadi maaf semaaf maafnya. Hoho

Oiya pada ikutan bikin weibo ga nih kaya si evil..huhu

Saya berhasil bikin setelah percobaan ke 52547824256 kalinya..kkkk

Oke kalau begitu,,saya belum bisa membalas review karena masih harus beristirahat lagi..

Pai pai ^^ *selimutanbarengKyu


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 6

**Author POV**

"Kyuhyun tidak masuk lagi?"

Suara Changmin menyapa Minho yang baru saja sampai di sekolah dengan memakai motor Kyuhyun seorang diri.

"Ia sakit." Jawab Minho singkat sambil menyampirkan helmnya di motor. Changmin membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Minho.

"Sakit apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanyanya panik.

"Dia mengeluh sakit pada bagian perutnya. Dan semalam sudah sangat larut, jadi aku tidak bisa memberi kabar padamu." Ucap Minho sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Aish alasan! Bocah itu selalu saja membuatku khawatir. Kenapa tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit? Itu jauh lebih baik." Saran Changmin.

PLETAK

"Kau itu sudah mengenal Kyuhyun berapa tahun, huh? Kyuhyun itu benci rumah sakit." Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, akibat jitakan dari seorang Minho.

"Tidak usah memukul bisa kan Min. Aku kan hanya khawatir padanya. Coba saja kau bicara baik-baik padanya, mungkin ia mau kalau hanya untuk sekedar check-up biasa."

Minho terdiam mendengar saran dari sahabatnya itu, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga meminta Kyuhyun baik-baik untuk melakukan check-up. Toh itu juga demi kebaikannya kan.

"Ya! Kenapa diam?! Kau mengacuhkanku." Kesal Changmin.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memikirkan perkataanmu tadi. Aku akan membujuknya."

Changmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Minho, dan ia yakin Minho akan melakukan apapun demi Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Minho.

….

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Dia yang seharusnya berada di sekolah hari ini, justru terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hahh. Bosan!" Gerutunya sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sakit di perutnya sudah tidak terasa sakit seperti semalam, namun Minho tetap melarangnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan kebosanan. Di rumah kontrakannya tidak ada hiburan apapun kecuali sebuah TV layar kecil dan ponsel miliknya.

Ingin rasanya berjalan keluar rumahnya dan menghirup nafas segar sesaat, namun perkataan Minho sebelum ia berangkat sekolah masih terngiang jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

'Berani kau keluar dari rumah ini selangkah saja, aku akan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit!'

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya harus menuruti perkataan Minho yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mengetahui apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Bodoh. Dia kan ada di sekolah." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu jaketnya yang tergantung untuk kemudian dipakainya. Pintu rumahnya ia biarkan terbuka, salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak mau menutup pintunya tidak pernah hilang.

"Sudah lama tidak memutari daerah rumah." Gumamnya sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Aish." Kyuhyun harus memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia gelengkan berkali-kali untuk sekedar menghilangkan pusingnya sedikit. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan-jalan dan pulang ke rumahnya, ternyata ia masih butuh istirahat. Sedikit menyesal mengabaikan perkataan Minho tadi pagi.

CKITT

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah van hitam tiba-tiba berhenti menghalangi jalannya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat baginya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di dalam van tersebut dengan di apit oleh dua orang berpakaian layaknya bodyguard.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanyanya berusaha keras. Ia tidak bisa banyak memberikan perlawanan mengingat kondisinya yang masih belum baik.

"Diamlah. Atau kami tidak akan segan menggunakan cara kasar."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali telah mengabaikan perintah Minho.

…..

Siwon memandangi sebuah kertas di tangannya dengan raut serius. Dahinya sering kali berkerut ketika membaca deretan-deretan huruf dan angka.

"Kau yakin kali ini kita akan mendapatkannya?" Tanyanya pada pegawai lain di hadapannya.

"80% kemungkinan kita yang akan mendapatkannya." Jawab pegawai tersebut.

"Batalkan." Tegas Siwon. Sang pegawai menatap atasannya dengan bingung.

"Maaf?" Tanyanya sungkan.

"Kubilang batalkan! Kita hanya bersaing dengan perusahaan Kibum, dan aku ingin kali ini dia yang mendapatkannya." Tegas Siwon.

"Ba..Baik Sajangnim." Sang pegawai pun keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Meninggalkan sang atasan yang memasang wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hahh." Ia membuang nafasnya lelah. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan bagaimana ia membuat Kyuhyun mau mengakuinya sebagai kakak, setelah kemarin Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan cara kasar ke adiknya itu, ia cukup membuatnya terluka di masa lalu.

KRING KRING

"Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan malas.

'Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang Sajangnim, anda ingin makan apa?' Tanya seseorang melalu telpon kantornya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Siwon sambil menutup telpon. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan sangat lewat dari jam makan siang. Entahlah tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini.

DRRT DRRT

Siwon memandang ponselnya yang bergetar dengan datar, ia sungguh tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Namun matanya membelalak ketika dilihatnya ID dari sang penelpon.

"Minho?" Gumamnya.

"Yobeos.."

'YA Choi Siwon! Kau bawa kemana adikku?!' Belum selesai Siwon berucap, sang lawan bicara telah memotongnya dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu Minho?" Tanyanya mencoba sabar. Tangannya yang bebas beralih memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

'Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Kau yang membawanya kan?!' Siwon segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan terlihat sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Kau serius? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Kau jangan kemana-mana!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Minho, Siwon langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Di ambilnya jas kerja yang terlampir di kursinya dan bergegas pergi menemui Minho.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini." Perintah Siwon ketika melewati meja sekretarisnya.

...

Minho memandang ponselnya dengan kesal. Seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi dengan sepihak memutuskan panggilannya tanpa membiarkan ia berbicara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dia juga kaget dan bilang akan segera kemari." Jawabnya.

Minho yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan belajarnya dikagetkan dengan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Awalnya ia mencoba berpikir positif karena kyuhyun terbiasa tidak menutup pintu. Namun setelah ia masuk dan melihat ke arah kamarnya yang kosong, mau tidak mau membuatnya panik.

Setelah berputar ke seluruh wilayah rumahnya bersama Changmin yang sengaja ikut ke rumah Minho dan Kyuhyun, tetap saja tidak bisa menemukannya. Ponsel milik Kyuhyun pun tergeletak manis di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kemana sebenarnya dia?"

Dan di sini mereka sekarang, kembali ke rumah setelah menyerah mengitari wilayah sekitar. Mereka yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi jauh seorang diri karena kondisinya pasca sakit. Minho berasumsi bahwa Siwon kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, namun mendengar reaksi dari Siwon membuatnya harus mengakui kalau Siwon tidak tahu menahu tentang hilangnya Kyuhyun.

"Telpon polisi saja, Min." Saran Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Minho.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, polisi tidak akan menerima laporan hilangnya seseorang sebelum 24 jam." Changmin mendengus sebal akibat diejek bodoh oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyanya gusar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita tunggu saja sampai Choi Siwon itu datang." Jawab Minho sambil mengamati ponsel Kyuhyun yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia sudah mencoba menemukan petunjuk dari ponsel milik Kyuhyun, namun nihil.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang tantangan Jonghyun kemarin?" Changmin tiba-tiba teringat ucapan rival Kyuhyun di dunia balap liar itu saat di sekolahnya kemarin.

"Bisakah kau membicarakan yang lain? Yang lebih berguna agar kita bisa mendapatkan setidaknya petunjuk dimana Kyuhyun sekarang."

Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Minho saat ini dalam kondisi yang labil, ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terus menghilang. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sakit, Minho tidak bisa jika hanya diam saja. Bagaimana kalau pemuda yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu terjadi sesuatu atau bagaimana kalau..

"Mungkinkah.." Gumam Minho. "Mungkin apa Min?" Tanya Changmin yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, mungkin ia..."

"Changmin! Minho!"

Mereka yang merasa namanya terpanggil secara kompak menengok ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengunjungi kediaman Minho kemarin, kini tengah berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki rumah kecilnya.

"Ikut aku!" Perintahnya ketika telah berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin dan Minho.

"Cepatlah! Aku tahu di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya tegas ketika tidak ada reaksi berarti dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Minho dan Changmin hampir berlari menyusul pemuda tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Kau yakin tahu di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin ketika telah duduk di kursi belakang mobil mewah tersebut.

"Kim Kibum. Benarkan?" Kali ini Minho yang menjawab. Siwon –sang pemuda- tersebut mengangguk membenarkan Minho.

"Ah benar juga. Tidak terpikirkan olehku." Keluh Changmin. Tidak ada yang merespon keluhan Changmin. Baik Minho maupun Siwon lebih memilih memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun.

...

"Sudah kuduga."

Kata pertama yang Kyuhyun keluarkan ketika dirinya telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang belum lama ini pernah terjamah olehnya. Matanya menatap tajam seseorang di hadapannya yang justru tengah memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kalian tidak mengganggu hidupku. Berhentilah. Bersikaplah seperti dulu, seperti saat –saat kalian tidak menginginkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat ketika berdiri di antara para pengawal Kibum, suaranya pun tidak bisa ia keluarkan sekeras biasanya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkanku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin memilikimu lagi." Kibum berucap melas.

"Jawaban yang sama seperti pertanyaan 'Bisakah kalian mengembalikan kebahagiaan masa kecilku' dan kau tahu sendiri apa jawabannya, Kim Kibum." Sahut Kyuhyun tajam.

Kibum memberikan helaan nafas panjang mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi agar Kyuhyun mau mengakuinya sebagai Kakak.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal." Minho masih terus berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan masa kecilku, kembalikan kasih sayang yang harusnya aku dapatkan dari kedua kakakku 12 tahun yang lalu. Kembalikan aku pada masa itu dan setidaknya salah satu dari kalian menginginkanku. Kembalikan masa-masa itu. Kalau kau bisa, sebuah maaf adalah hal yang mudah untukku." Kyuhyun berkata tenang. Tidak ia hiraukan rasa sakit yang mulai melanda perutnya lagi, ia begitu marah saat ini.

"Bawa dia ke kamar." Perintah Kibum yang langsung mendapat respon kaget dari Kyuhyun.

"A...Apa maksudmu? Ya! Lepas!" Kyuhyun terus meronta di antara cengkraman kuat para pengawal yang terus saja menggiringnya paksa menuju sebuah kamar. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa semakin melemah.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terkunci dari luar ketika Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah kamar yang dulu sempat ditempatinya selama semalam.

TOK TOK

"Ya! Buka pintunya! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Kyuhyun berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap orang yang membawanya bisa mendengar.

"Buka! Keluarkan aku dari sini. Kau tidak mempunyai hak atas semua ini." Suaranya melemah seiring ia merasakan sakit kembali di daerah perutnya. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas bersandar pada pintu yang sedari tadi ia pukul. Dia tahu semua yang dilakukannya akan berakhir sia-sia, sekeras apapun teriakannya, sekencang apapun pukulannya tidak akan membuat Kibum membuka pintunya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengutarakan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya itu.

"Haruskah aku menyerah?" Gumamnya pelan sambil terus mengelus perutnya guna mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan ia menggeser letak duduknya dari bersandar di pintu menjadi bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Ia luruskan kakinya dan mulai memejamkan mata, tangannya masih sibuk memegangi perutnya dan tanpa terasa ia mulai merasakan gelap menyergap.

...

"Dia tidak bisa bertanding malam ini?!"

Suara Jonghyun menggema di sebuah gudang tua tempatnya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia sakit. Hari ini saja ia tidak masuk sekolah." Sahut seorang temannya. Jonghyun menggertakkan giginya keras, entah kenapa tapi ia merasa marah saat ini.

"Hey, tenanglah. Bukankah itu lebih baik, jadi kau bisa mencoba track dan bisa menguasai track?" seorang temannya yang lain mencoba menenangkan.

"Ah benar juga. Akan lebih memudahkanku untuk mengalahkannya. Kali ini aku yang akan menang." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai senang.

"Kapan kau berhenti punya obsesi untuk mengalahkannya? Tidakkah kau merasa malu karena selalu kalah saat bertanding dengannya."

BUAGHH

Tepat setelah salah seorang temannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di perutnya. Hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dan merasakan mual pada perutnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI AKU MEREBUT KEMENANGAN DARINYA!" Sembur Jonghyun tepat di depan wajah sang korban.

"Kau hanya cukup diam dan turuti semua perintahku." Ucapnya dingin.

...

"Kim Kibum! Ya! Kim Kibum!"

Rumah yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang dan sunyi, kini ternodai oleh teriakan nyaring dari shim Changmin. Tidak diperdulikan para bodyguard yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, ia terus saja meneriakkan nama sang pemilik rumah.

"Changmin tenanglah." Ucap Minho yang ikut serta bersamanya.

"Panggilkan Kibum." Perintah seorang lainnya yaitu Siwon pada salah satu penjaga rumah adiknya tersebut.

"Kalian bisa kulaporkan polisi karena membuat keributan di rumahku."

Sebuah suara dingin dan datar tiba-tiba menyeruak di pendengaran ketiganya. Changmin memandang tajam ke arah Kibum, Siwon yang menunjukkan pandangan rindu yang membuncah sementara Minho yang memandangngya sambil tersenyum tulus. Sang pemilik rumah –Kibum- datang dengan kaos simple dan celana panjang jeans ketat yang membungkus kakinya, tidak lupa dengan wajah tanpa expressinya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?!" Tanya Changmin kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu kau yang membawa Kyuhyun kan? Sekarang dimana dia?" Kibum tersenyum meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Apa buktinya?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Changmin menggeram kesal mendengar penuturan Kibum, menurutnya Kibum sengaja bertingkah layaknya seorang aktor papan atas.

"Chang, tenanglah." Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus bahu Changmin pelan.

"Kibum."

Gumam Siwon. Ia perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok yang berstatus sebagai adik pertamanya itu. Sebuah tatapan penuh kerinduan ia perlihatkan, tidak perduli dengan tatapan kebencian yang justru Kibum tunjukkan padanya.

"A..Aku.."

"Jangan katakan hal apapun Choi Siwon." Potong Kibum sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Bertingkahlah seperti kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Lanjutnya dingin. Siwon memandang kecewa ke Kibum, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dua orang yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari keluarganya harus membencinya seperti ini. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak tertua dalam keluarganya.

"Kau yang bernama Kim Kibum?" Minho membuka suara. Kibum menatap Minho dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Minho yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"Aku Choi Minho." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Bisa kau beritahu dimana Kyuhyun?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Dia bukan bagian dari keluargamu. Untuk apa kau mencarinya." Changmin yang mendengar jawaban dari Kibum berniat akan menghajar pemuda tersebut sampai sebuah tangan berhasil mencegahnya.

"Aku memang bukan keluarga Kyuhyun. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku." Ucap Minho sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Kalau ia bahagia bersamamu, maka aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi tolong beritahu aku keadaanya sekarang." Kedua mata Minho kini sudah penuh dengan air yang bisa jatuh kapanpun.

"Dia bersamaku. Kurasa dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kibum acuh.

"Benarkah? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Hanya untuk memastikan." Mohon Minho.

"Min, jangan rendahkan dirimu." Ucap Changmin gusar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ia baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu menemuinya." Siwon menghela nafas panjang mendengar penolakan Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum belum mengerti ucapan Minho.

"Di..Dia sakit. Aku han..ya ingin me..mastikan." Kibum membelalakkan matanya mendengar gumaman Minho. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit.

Tanpa aba-aba Kibum langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana Kyuhyun diseret secara paksa tadi.

"Buka pintunya!" Perintah Kibum pada seorang bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon, Minho dan Changmin yang langsung mengikuti Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada Kibum yang menurut mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Kibum ketika pintu terbuka. Matanya menjelajah isi ruangan kamar, namun ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di pandangannya.

"Kyu.." Minho yang pertama menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu kamar dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna, sementara tangannya masih bertengger manis di perutnya. Ditepuknya perlahan pipi Kyuhyun guna meyakinkan Minho kalau Kyuhyun hanya tertidur. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan nafasnya terdengar tersengal, Kyuhyun tidak lebihnya seperti orang yang sekarat saat ini.

"Kyu.. Jawab aku. Aku mohon." Minho masih terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun hanya tertidur. Namun seberapa besar usahanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, semakin ia sadar kalau pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya ini tidak hanya sekedar tertidur.

"Minggir!" Siwon segera mengambil alih posisi Minho dan menyebabkan Minho sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan mudah Siwon segera mengangkat Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya di punggung. Tanpa mengindahkan Minho yang masih shock dan Kibum yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong, Siwon langsung membawa adik bungsunya itu keluar dari rumah Kibum.

"Kyu.. Di..a baik-baik saja kan?" Gumam Minho tidak jelas. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita susul Siwon." Changmin dengan perlahan menarik Minho berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari kediaman Kibum. Minho tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan kondisi pingsan seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya takut dan merasa bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan, ia merasa telah gagal menjaga Kyuhyun.

...

Minho, Changmin, Siwon dan Kibum kompak duduk bersebelahan di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU di depan mereka. Tidak ada perbincangan yanh terjadi di antara keempatnya, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari masing-masing mulut mereka.

Minho sibuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata doa dari bibirnya. Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang pintu ruangan di hadapannya dengan intens, berharap setidaknya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut secepat mungkin.

Siwon masih sibuk memandangi wajah adik pertamanya dengan intens dan tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu merindukan Kibum sama seperti Kyuhyun. Walaupun intensitas pertemuan keduanya bisa dibilang sering, namun pertemuan tersebut tidak pernah berlangsung hangat. Hanya pandangan dingin dan aura persaingan yang selalu tercipta. Dan kali ini Siwon baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan sifat Kibum yang seperti dulu, walaupun terkesan tidak perduli namun jauh di hatinya ia adalah seorang yang sangat peduli.

"Kibum." Sang pemilik nama menengok ke arah Siwon. "Kita bicara sebentar." Lanjut Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum. Kibum hanya memandang datar ke arah Siwon dan tanpa menyambut tangan Siwon, Kibum langsung berdiri berjalan mendahului sang kakak. Menangkap sinyal bagus dari sang adik, Siwon langsung mengikuti Kibum dari belakang meninggalkan Minho dan Changmin yang memandang kedua kakak adik itu bingung.

"Bummie tunggu!" Sontak Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Siwon.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu, Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum datar. Siwon perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum.

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu? Aku minta maaf padamu kalau aku bersalah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau Appa dan aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan pembunuhan pada Eomma. Aku juga kehilangan Appa, Kibum. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Siwon berkata lembut sambil memegang bahu adiknya tersebut. Perlahan tatapan dingin Kibum berubah melembut walau sedikit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Siwon dan Kibum. Suara changmin yang berada tidak jauh darinya terdengar sangat keras. Tanpa memperdulikan tentang pembicaraan mereka, kedua kakak adik itu langsung berlari mendekati Dokter.

"Pasien menderita penyakit radang usus. Beruntung masih dalam tahap yang tidak berbahaya. Namun sebaiknya ia jangan banyak melakukan hal yang berat dan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat pula." Jelas sang dokter pada keempat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Pasien juga mengalami stress ringan dan sepertinya banyak hal yag dipikirkan olehnya. Saya berharap di usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia bisa menikmati masa-masa mudanya tanpa tekanan. Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan kalian bisa menungguinya di sana." Sang dokter langsung meninggalkan mereka setelah Minho mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian paham kan? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengalami stress sebelum bertemu kalian berdua." Changmin menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan Kibum yang sibuk menundukkan kepala mereka. Sementara Minho mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sampai memikirkan masalahnya sejauh ini.

"Aku akan urus administrasi." Ucap Minho sambil berlalu meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Kibum, bisakah kita memulainya kembali?" Ucap Siwon. Kini ia telah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam ke mata Kibum yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Demi Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk kita. Aku mohon jangan buat Kyuhyun sulit. Kita perbaiki semuanya dengan perlahan." Lanjutnya. Kibum tidak bisa berkata apapun, untuk pertama kalinya Siwon melihat air mata deras mengaliri pipi adiknya tersebut.

"Kita harus mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Terlalu sulit untuknya ketika tiba-tiba kita muncul di hidupnya dan menginginkannya untuk melupakan yang terjadi di masa lalu." Siwon tidak dapat menahan air yang sedari tadi bertumpuk di kedua matanya. Namun seulas senyum kini bertengger di bibirnya tatkala Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah dan atas secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum. Walaupun tidak membalas pelukan Siwon, namun Kibum juga tidak melepaskannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bummie." Gumam Siwon di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Aku juga.. Siwon hyung."

...

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan baru saja memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan santai. Tidak ia perdulikan baju seragamnya yang sudah keluar dari celananya dan tas ia selampirkan sembarang di bahunya. Ia terus berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan tempat yang sangat berguna untuknya melepas lelah, kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 ketika ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. Dilemparkan tas yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam. Mandi adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menghilangkan bau keringat yang menyengat dan dapat menyegarkan badannya kembali.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan kembali merasa segar, kini perutnya yang berteriak meminta sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Changmin langsung menuju dapur dan melihat apakah ada makanan di meja makan rumahnya. Dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum saat ia melihat masih terdapat nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk di meja makan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter untuk check-up." Samar-samar Changmin mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki yang sedikit mengganggu kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Changmin repot karenaku." Kini sebuah suara lembut yang telah melahirkannya yang terdengar. Awalnya Changmin tidak terlalu perduli, namun karena namanya juga terdengar di telinganya mau tidak mau membuat Changmin sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang repot, aku tidak mau kalau semua terlambat." Suara berat pria yang Changmin ketahui milik ayahnya terdengar.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita segera membersihkan diri dan tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Dan itu adalah suara wanita terakhir yang Changmin dengar sebelum terdengar bunyi sebuah pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

Entah mengapa tapi secara tiba-tiba nafsu makan Changmin langsung hilang setelah mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya bergemuruh panik dan perasaannya berharap kalau kali ini ia salah mendengar karena telinganya sedikit bermasalah.

"Aku pasti salah dengar." Gumam Changmin sambil meninggalkan meja makan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah saat ini.

Namun sepertinya ini diluar dugaan Changmin. Dirinya ternyata mengalami susah tidur akibat berbagai macam pikiran yang menggelayuti otaknya. Masalah sahabatnya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali menemani Kyuhyun malam ini, namun Minho bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Dan yang baru saja ia dengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya, mau tidak mau membuat Changmin juga memikirkannya. Ia hanya bisa membuat sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia salah dengar kala itu, namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan masalah kesehatan sang Ibu.

….

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini, Minho-ssi?"

Suara husky dari mulut Siwon menghentikan kegiatan Minho yang tengah memandang wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Selama semalaman ia berada di samping ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, hanya sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar tidur.

"Aku ingin menjaganya." Gumam Minho sambil membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Selama semalaman pula ia tidak membiarkan Kibum dan Siwon duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, ia tidak perduli kalau dirinya disebut egois atau tidak tahu diri. Yang dia paling inginkan saat ini adalah melihat Kyuhyun membuka mata di depannya.

"Eungh.." Minho membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar lenguhan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Min.." Gumam Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Dirinya tersenyum ketika mendapati Minho berada di sampingnya.

"Kyu!" Kompak Kibum dan Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun yang lain.

"Aku ti..dak di rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Kyu." Bukan Minho melainkan Siwon yang menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih memandang Minho. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menatap kedua hyungnya.

"Kau sakit Kyu. Radang usus dan stress ringan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membagi kesusahanmu padaku Kyu?" Kyuhyun menghelas nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Maaf." Satu kata yang membuat Minho geram.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf. Aku hanya butuh kau mau terbuka padaku." Minho memandang Kyuhyun kecewa dan berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Min! Minho!" Kyuhyun berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, namun dua pasang tangan membuat usaha Kyuhyun gagal.

"Lepas! Biarkan aku menemui Minho!" Kyuhyun berusaha berontak dari kedua hyungnya.

"Kau baru sadar. Tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Nanti biar hyung yang berbicara pada Minho." Ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"Keluar! Keluar dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian." Suara dingin Kyuhyun membuat kedua kakaknya sedih, dan dengan lesu mereka berdua meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamar inapnya.

...

Updateee. Maaf ya lama lagi, koneksi internet lagi ga bersahabat selama seminggu ini. T_T

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya..hoho

Oiya Saengil Chukkae Hamnida To My Kyunnie

Semoga Kyu cepat-cepat melamar saya. *dikejarSparKyu*

Updatenya sedikit lama karena saya juga lagi bikin video project buat Kyu

Oke terima kasih buat yang review. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya.

Pai Pai ^^ *pergikeKUAbarengKyu*


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.

Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Just Repost ^^

Chapter 7

Minho memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih berada di kawasan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di salah satu area rumah sakit menjadi tempat Minho menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia bisa berpikir jernih ketika sendirian.

"Hahh." Entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan nafasnya guna menghilangkan segala bebannya. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun dan ia tahu Kyuhyun pun sebaliknya, tapi ia juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan Kyuhyun dan kedua kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Minho, ia mendongak dan mendapati salah satu kakak kandung Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Minho hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun mau benar-benar menerimaku sebagai kakaknya. Semua kesalahan ada padaku dan juga Siwon hyung, jadi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meminta Kyuhyun kembali pada kami." Kibum memulai.

"Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kau membantu kami untuk setidaknya mendapat pengakuan dari Kyuhyun?" Harap Kibum sambil memandang lekat Minho.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang kakak yang tidak mau diakui oleh adiknya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya sendiri."

Baik Minho maupun Kibum langsung menengok ke arah suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Changmin!" Kaget Kibum.

"Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian." Changmin menatap Kibum. "Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kalian begitu saja, dan Minho pun tidak bisa begitu saja membantu kalian. Dia tahu bagaimana penderitaan dan kesedihan Kyuhyun dari kecil. Jangan seenaknya saja." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Minho dan menariknya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin sebelum meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam mencerna perkataan Changmin.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

...

**Kyuhyun POV**

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang tidak menyenangkan untukku. Bau khas obat yang menyengat membuatku mual dan segala makanan yang dihidangkan di sini pun tidak enak.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Hanya ada Siwon di kamarku sejak tadi, entah kemana Kibum dan aku juga tidak perduli. Yang aku ingin lihat sekarang adalah Minho dan Changmin.

"Tidak." Sahutku singkat. Yang ia lakukan sejak tadi adalah memandangiku tanpa henti. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hyung dan Kibum akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan ia sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan hyung lagi." Ia mulai bercerita. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Aku tidak perduli. Dan bisakah kau hilangkan kata 'Hyung' di setiap perkataanmu untukku? Itu membuat telingaku sakit." Ucapku tajam. Mungkin dia sakit hati atas perkataanku barusan, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak terlalu perduli. Kedatangan mereka berdua dalam hidupku lagi, membuatku stress hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tahu kalau hyung dan Kibum tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Kyu. Bagaimanapun caranya hyung akan tetap meyakinkanmu kalau kami benar-benar menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki segala sesuatunya lagi." Ia mulai bermonolog lagi. Aku tahu tidak akan mudah melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua setelah mereka bisa menemukanku lagi. Yang aku ingat, baik Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku. Tidakkah kalian sadar aku sakit seperti ini karena ulah kalian?" Aku mulai memberanikan diri menatapnya. Dia mulai mendekati ranjangku dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Aku tahu aku menyusahkanmu selama ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku yang terhubung dengan selang infus.

"Aku bosan mendengar perkataanmu yang itu itu saja. Sudah berulang kali aku bilang untuk menganggap kalau aku bukan adikmu." Ucapku kasar sambil melepas tautan tangannya.

"Aku mohon berikan aku dan Kibum kesempatan sekali saja, Kyu." Ia mulai menarik tanganku lagi dan langsung digenggamnya. Tidakkah ia sadar kalau itu membuat selang infusku tertarik.

"YA! Kau menyakitinya bodoh!"

Kudengar suara Changmin berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arahku dan menghempaskan tangan Siwon kasar. Ya ini memang terasa sakit.

"Kyu! Kau berdarah!" Minho ikut menghampiriku dan melihat punggung tanganku yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak apa, Min." Ucapku menenangkannya.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dengan Minho?" Pintaku. Changmin mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Siwon untuk keluar dari kamar inapku.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan." Aku menghela nafas lelah mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Min, dengar. Aku cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak pernah mau terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu bagilah bersamaku. Kalau hanya sekedar mendengarkan, itu hal mudah untukku." Ia memotong perkataanku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Aku memang menginginkan sebuah keluarga. Aku memang merindukan mereka berdua kalau aku bisa jujur. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang telah membuat kenangan buruk untukku." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Dan yang kulihat kau berusaha menjerumuskanku untuk menerima mereka, sementara aku seperti berjuang seorang diri untuk tetap bersamamu." Lanjutku. Kulihat matanya sudah mulai basah oleh air.

"Untuk kali ini, bisakah aku memohon padamu. Tolong menjadi Minho yang egois kali ini saja. Jadi Minho yang tidak ingin kehilanganku. Jadilah seseorang yang egois untukku." Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku sangat berharap kalau ia sadar bahwa aku lebih memilih dia dibanding Siwon dan Kibum.

"Selama ini aku menjadi beban untukmu, Kyu. Aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan. Tugasmu sudah cukup untuk menjagaku. Mengertilah Kyu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Min.." Gumamku pelan. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kyu, kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat. Aku akan memulai hidupku dengan baru dan kaupun begitu."

"Kita bisa tinggal bersama kalau kau bersikukuh menginginkanku bersama mereka." Aku seperti menjadi orang rendah ketika terus memohon pada Minho. Tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia hidup sendirian.

"Semuanya akan berbeda Kyu. Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu di antara kalian. Pergilah. Kembalilah pada mereka." Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Keluar." Perintahku. Minho mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyerah. Kalau begitu keluarlah. Ku harap kau bisa menjalani hidup barumu lebih bahagia tanpa bersamaku." Di luar dugaanku dia tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, karena sekuat apapun aku mencoba tidak akan ia hiraukan.

Tidak lama setelah Minho keluar ruangan, Changmin Siwon dan Kibum masuk ke dalam. Changmin menatapku prihatin, ku rasa mereka mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Minho tadi.

"Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Kalian mendapatkanku." Ucapku datar. Mereka berdua kompak membulatkan mata mereka dan memandangku tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan? Kalian yang menang, aku akan tinggal dengan salah satu dari kalian berdua."

"Tidak. Kita akan tinggal bertiga. Kibum akan tinggal bersamaku dan kau juga." Ucap Siwon senang.

"Terserah." Ucapku tidak perduli. Kulihat raut wajah Changmin mengisyaratkan sesuatu, antara prihatin dan kesal. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengartikan mengapa ia memasang wajah kesal seperti itu.

...

**Author POV**

Minho sampai di rumah kontrakan kecilnya dalam keadaan kacau. Matanya yang bengkak, jejak air mata yang belum hilang di pipinya dan isakan-isakan kecil yang masih keluar walau sedikit. Selama semalaman menjaga Kyuhyun dan sama sekali belum membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Minho sama sekali tidak perduli pada penilaian orang-orang selama di jalan tadi terhadapnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia bisa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjaganya itu.

"Aish." Minho mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi rumahnya.

"Keputusanku sudah benar. Keputusanku sudah benar." Gumamnya berkali-kali sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Semoga saja."

Minho langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara khas yang sudah ia hapal. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca olehnya.

"Kalau kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, seharusnya kau tidak bimbang, Minho." Perlahan Changmin mulai duduk di sebelah Minho dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan keinginanku Chang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun, sebelum..."

"Sebelum kau mendengar perkataan Dokter itu kan?" Changmin memotong ucapan Minho. Ya Minho sempat bercerita pada Changmin tentang apa yang membuatnya harus merelakan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kedua hyungnya.

"Masih terekam jelas ucapan dokter itu dalam memoriku, Chang."

**Flasback On**

Minho berjalan dengan pandangan kosong ke bagian administrasi untuk mengurus biaya perawatan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja bukan dengan uang miliknya melainkan milik Kyuhyun.

"Biaya perawatan untuk pasien Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Minho ketika sampai di depan meja yang di belakangnya terdapat seorang wanita muda berkacamata.

"Sebentar." Kata wanita tersebut sambil mengecek satu persatu kertas di atas mejanya.

"Ah, untuk pasien Kyuhyun-ssi anda harus membayar 100 ribu won untuk pembayaran pertama. Untuk selanjutnya bisa diselesaikan ketika pasien sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit ini." Minho mengangguk dan kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang belum lama diambilnya dari rekening milik Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Minho membungkukkan badannya setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran.

Niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun harus ia tunda sebentar, karena melihat seorang Dokter yang telah menangani Kyuhyun tadi. Tanpa ragu ia mulai mendekati Dokter tersebut dan memberi salam.

"Annyenghaseyo usia." Ucap Minho sambil membungkuk dalam. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Dokter telah menangani Kyuhyun dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, kau salah satu keluarga dari pasien yang menderita radang usus tadi ya?" Pertanyaan Dokter tersebut dijawab sebuah anggukkan oleh Minho. Raut wajah Dokter tersebut berubah menjadi serius dan menatap Minho dalam. Minho mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat perubahan wajah Dokter di hadapannya.

"Saya hanya bisa memberi saran, sebaiknya Kyuhyun-ssi tidak terlalu lelah seterusnya. Karena kalau ia dibiarkan melakukan kegiatan beratnya, akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatannya terutama bagian perutnya. " Minho menatap Dokter tersebut tidak percaya.

"Bukankah tadi Dokter bilang kalau sakit Kyuhyun tidak berbahaya?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk saat ini memang belum masuk tahap bahaya. Namun jika dibiarkan terus menerus seperti ini, maka penyakitnya akan semakin parah. Dan berdasarkan pemeriksaan yang tadi, saya bisa mengatakan kalau selama ini ia makan dengan tidak benar. Jarang dan bukan makanan yang sehat." Minho menunduk mencoba mencerna perkataan sang Dokter. Ia tidak tahu pola makan Kyuhyun ketika sedang bekerja. Pada saat ditanya soal makan ketika Kyuhyun pulang bekerja pun ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'sudah'.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar penyakitnya tidak semakin parah, Dok?" Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang Dokter.

"Saya berasumsi kalau selama ini pasien melakukan pekerjaan yang lumayan berat dan membuatnya jarang beristirahat. Sering tidur larut malam dan sering terkena angin malam. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya, tapi untuk meminimalir penyakitnya kambuh lagi hanya dengan membiarkannya makan teratur dan tidak terlalu melakukan pekerjaan yang berat." Minho mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika Dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"saya hanya memberikan saran agar penyakitnya tidak berkembang terlalu jauh. Saya mohon maaf apabila perkataan saya tadi mengganggu anda." Ucap Dokter sambil memegang bahu Minho.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Minho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya."Saya justru sangat berterima kasih atas penjelasan anda, jadi saya bisa tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Terima kasih, Dokter." Minho membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sang Dokter kemudian meninggalkan Minho yang masih terkejut dengan kata-kata dari Dokter tersebut.

Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut ketika Minho sudah sampai di depannya. Dengan gontai ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya tangan dingin Kyuhyun yang terpasang sebuah jarum infus di punggung tangannya kemudian ia usap pelan.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan." Gumamnya pelan.

**Flashback Off**

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, Min. Tapi apa kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?" Tanya Changmin.

"Yakin atau tidak tapi yang pasti keputusanku sudah benar. Ia sakit bukan hanya karena kedua hyungnya, tapi juga karena aku. Dia sekolah dari pagi sampai sore, lalu langsung bekerja sampai hampir tengah malam dan terkadang langsung balapan setelahnya. Hanya untuk biaya hidup kami berdua." Changmin mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kerja keras lagi, mengingat kondisi dia sekarang. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan kedua kakaknya yang menjaganya." Lanjut minho.

"Aku mengerti, Min. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun membencimu." Kata Changmin prihatin.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri setelah ini."

"Tinggalah bersamaku, Minho." Pinta Changmin serius.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan, Chang. Berhentilah meminta." Changmin menghela nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Minho.

"Lebih baik kau pulang." Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah Minho.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Pulanglah dan beristirahat." Changmin pasrah kemudian mengambil tas miliknya dan meninggalkan kediaman yang seharusnya berisi 2 orang itu. Meninggalkan Minho yang mulai terisak dan berkali-kali mengusap pipinya kasar.

"Maafkan aku Kyu."

...

Keesokan harinya

Kyuhyun memutar roda pada kursi roda yang ia naiki dengan pelan. Hari sudah sore dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat. Tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih sehat dibanding sebelumnya, dan ia yang merasa bosan karena terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar akhirnya memilih untuk mencari angin segar. Dengan bantuan dan izin para suster tentunya.

Matanya menangkap berbagai kejadian selama ia mengitari rumah sakit tersebut. Ada yang memasang wajah khawatir, ada yang menangis di pelukan seorang lainnya dan ada yang berlari tergesa-gesa seakan dikerjar sesuatu.

Namun sepasang orang yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai suami-istri menyita pandangannya. Ia yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan Kyuhyun memang mengenal kedua orang itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan keduanya, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih meneruskan perjalanan sorenya.

"Hahh." Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya lelah ketika sampai di area taman yang terdapat di rumah sakit. Pemandangan di depannya memang bukan layaknya taman-taman lain yang penuh dengan bunga dan berbagai macam permainan. Taman yang ia kunjungi sekarang hanya seluas beberapa meter saja dengan pemandangan yang tetap berupa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa henti.

Tapi setidaknya ia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya yang hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, beberapa sofa dan kursi, dan tembok serta bau obat yang begitu menyengat. Ia mulai menghirup udara yang lumayan segar sebanyak mungkin, mencoba menghilangkan beban pikirannya saat ini.

"Bosan, huh?"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget ketika sepasang tangan menyampirkan sebuah jaket di sepanjang bahunya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Udara sedang dingin. tidak baik untukmu yang sedang sakit." Ucap Changmin sambil mengeratkan jaket miliknya di badan Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau membenciku." Gumam Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin masih bisa mendengarnya dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam.

"Ah. Masalah Minho?" Tebak Changmin. Kyuhyun mendongak dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aish. Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu hanya karena masalah itu. Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Minho sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Kita bertiga akan tetap bersahabat seperti dulu. Hanya perbedaannya kau dan Minho tidak tinggal satu atap lagi." Changmin berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo."

"Kau dan Minho sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak mau hanya karena masalah ini, aku kehilangan sala satu dari kalian. Kalian berdua terlalu berarti untukku." Ucap Changmin.

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi.." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Min. Walaupun aku bersikap dingin dan terkesan tidak perduli padamu selama ini, tapi kau orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku." Lanjutnya.

Kedua mata Changmin sudah berair ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu, mengetahui sebenarnya Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya seperti apa, hanya sekedar teman atau lebih dari teman untuknya.

"Maaf selama ini aku menjadi teman yang kurang baik untukmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Berhenti. Berhenti berbicara, Kyu." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Mendengar kau menyayangiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi jangan kau teruskan." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku bahkan belum menyisir rambutku sejak kemarin. Dan kau malah menambah semakin berantakan." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sela-sela jarinya.

"Oh ya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Appa dan Eomma mu berada di sini. Aku tidak menyapa mereka, karena mereka terlihat terburu-buru." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika mengingat kejadian yang belum lama ia alami.

"Eh, benarkah? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya bingung sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius saat itu. Apa kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Tidak dan aku tidak mau tahu." Ucap Changmin datar. Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Cih. Kau itu tidak tahu diuntung." Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan kasar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar. Kau beruntung karena masih punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap dan menyayangimu. Tidak seperti aku. Kau seharusnya bersyukur."

"Mereka saja tidak perduli padaku. Mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap tapi mereka selalu sibuk." Elak Changmin.

"Apa kau pernah meminta? Apa kau pernah setidaknya berusaha mengobrol bersama mereka? Dan mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Changmin hanya diam.

"Apa kau berharap mereka tahu sendiri apa yang kau inginkan? Egois sekali. Mereka sudah bersusah payah bekerja untuk menghidupimu dan kau masih meminta mereka mau mengertimu tanpa kau bilang."

"Aku tidak ingin uang mereka. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang dari mereka. Itu cukup." Changmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu beritahu mereka. Katakan kalau kau merindukan mereka, menyayangi mereka dan menginginkan setidaknya sedikit kasih sayang dari mereka."

"Cukup, Kyu."

"Apa kau pikir mereka tidak menyayangimu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau mereka ingin bersamamu tapi mereka selalu berpikir kalau kau membenci mereka."

"Cukup."

"Mereka berusaha mendekatimu dan berbicara baik padamu. Tapi kau selalu menolak. Apa kau pikir menyakiti hati orang tua itu baik, huh?"

"KUBILANG CUKUP KYUHYUN!" Changmin berteriak ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak diperdulikannya bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Terserah. Asal kau tahu, kau itu beruntung masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayangimu sampai rela bekerja keras hanya untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang harus berjuang seorang diri untuk sekedar hidup." Kyuhyun mulai memutar kursi rodanya berbalik membelakangi Changmin.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya kehilangan setelah kau merasakannya. Dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Lanjutnya sambil melajukan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya seorang pelayan membungkuk dan tersenyum pada pelanggan terakhirnya hari ini. Dilepasnya apron yang melilit tubuhnya selama hampir seharian.

"Kau bekerja baik hari ini, Minho."

Minho mendongak dan mendapati sang pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja tengah memegang bahunya dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ah. Terima kasih Shindong-ssi. Aku akan bekerja lebih baik setiap harinya." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Minho sudah menjelaskan masalah yang ia hadapi dengan Kyuhyun ke pria tambun di hadapannya, dan memintanya itu untuk membiarkan dirinya menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di café dengan miliknya. Karena mencari pekerjaan saat ini amat sangat susah, apalagi dengan dirinya yang masih berstatus pelajar itu. Beruntung baginya Shindong mau menerimanya bekerja di sana.

"Memangnya tidak lelah?" Minho sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak. Kalau Kyuhyun saja kuat, aku pasti juga bisa." Ucapnya yakin. Shindong tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan Minho sebelum memukul bahu Minho pelan.

"Ah. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Shindong berbalik kembali untuk mengingatkan.

Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan apron miliknya di ruang ganti dan bergegas meninggalkan café. Tidak seperti tugas Kyuhyun yang memang mengharuskan pulang paling akhir, Minho akan langsung diperbolehkan pulang ketika pelanggan café sudah habis.

"Changmin!" Teriak Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tengah duduk di atas motor sportnya. Minho berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat Changmin.

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanya Minho khawatir.

"Tidak. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Ah. Maaf karena aku kau jadi pergi tengah malam dan menunggu seharian di sini." Ucap Minho merasa bersalah.

"Aish. Tidak apa. Lagipula kan aku yang meminta." Ya Changmin menawarkan dirinya pada Minho untuk setiap malam menjemput Minho selepas bekerja. Karena Minho yang tidak mau memakai motor sport putih yang tergeletak manis di rumahnya. Awalnya Minho dengan keras menolak, namun bukan Changmin namanya kalau tidak memiliki sifat keras kepala.

"Haha. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Min." Ucap Minho.

"Jadi… sekarang kau yang bekerja di café, huh?"

Minho menghentikan niatnya untuk naik ke atas motor Changmin ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

"Memang kemana perginya si Cho Kyuhyun itu, sampai membiarkanmu bekerja?" Sebuah senyuman penuh ejekan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jonghyun-ssi?" Changmin bertanya geram.

"Apa kau tidak memberitahu bosmu itu kalau kemarin aku mengajaknya untuk berduel? Atau ia takut akan kalah, huh?" Changmin turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang masih memandangnya remeh.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan. Dia bukan bos kami. Dan sepertinya kau harus menyerah, karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berduel lagi." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk wajah Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak perduli." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menurunkan telunjuk Changmin. "Besok ia harus sudah ada di bukit dekat Apgeujong. Kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan tempatmu mencari nafkah itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk café milik pria tambun bernama Shindong itu.

Tepat setelah mengancam Changmin dan Minho, ia pun langsung berlalu dari hadapan keduanya. Sebuah smirk masih tercetak di bibirnya dan itu membuat Changmin menggeram kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia mengancam kita seperti itu. Dia pikir siapa dia." Emosi Changmin.

"Sudahlah Chang. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Minho. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Lalu bagaimana besok. Apa kita akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk berduel dengan Jonghyun besok?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau ia tambah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Aku yang akan menggantikannya."

**TBC**

Updateeeeeee..

Maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan *bow*

Vina407 : Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya :* ^^

HeeeHyun : Iya maaf abis kebanyakan nama jdi bingung #alasan saya ga tega bikin kyu sakit parah dan saya juga ga jago bikin angst TT mari kita berdoa supaya setan dalam diri Kyuhyun pergi terus bisa nerima hyungnya lagi deh #plakk *digetokKyu* makasih udah review ^^

Kyuzi : Yang saya tahu kalau sakit kanker itu ga bisa disembuhin, saya ga mau jadi janda TT kkkk Jonghyun belum punya alasan untuk nyulik Kyu. Hoho Wah 3 hari sekali..kaya minum obat donk. #plakk #Itu3kalisehari makasih ya udah review ^^

Bella : Maaf ya kalo chap ini agak lama. Chap selanjutnya semoga bisa Eh..iya kita ke KUA, doain semoga langgeng ya.. lol.. makasih udah review ^^

IyElf : Annyeong ^^ ga papa kok… hoho Iya saya lagi tergila-gila sama Kyu-Line apalgi jonghyun *diplototinKyu* Bapaknya sama ibunya Chang nyembunyiin sesuatu dari Changmin, tapi penjelasannya masih di rahasiakan kkkk.. Makasih udah review ^^

MissBabyKyu : Rujuk? LOL..kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Cho fikyu : Ahhh tapi kyu maunya sama aku.. haha #ngarang iya Kyu ngambeknya lama sama si SiBum.. kkk Thanks ya udah review ^^

Vha Chandra : Annyeong.. Iya emang agak ribet pas nulis mau UGD atau ICU entah knapa malah ngetiknya jadi ICU lol #ngeles. Thanks ya udah di kasih tau. Semangat! ^^

ChoYeonRin : Iya Jonghyun jahat sama my babykyu TT kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Okta1004 : Ne Hwaiting! Thanks udah rerview ^^

Gyu1315 : Semoga Kyu cepat maavin hyungnya ya,,biar fic ini cepat selesai..kkkk #plakkk makasih udah review ^^

Blackyuline : Ga tega bikin kyu sakit terus huhu.. Makasih udah review ^^

Yunia Christya : Selalu di usahakan update ga lama,,tapi akhir2 ini kyu sangat menawan, jadi sibuk ngumpulin foto sm videonya kyu deh..kkk #alasan makasih udah review ^^

LylaAkariN : Makasih doa'nya untuk saya dan suami saya *ditimpuksparkyu* Thanks udah review ^^

Kkyu32 : Niat awal pengen Jonghyun tetep jahat sampai akhir, tapi karena ada beberapa yang pengen dia jadi baik..saya pikirkan ulang deh..kkkk makasih udah review ^^

Ochaiia : Ne kasihan ummanya chang *pukpuk* lol.. eh hatinya kyu udah buat author,,jadi ga bisa direbut lagi..hohoho makasih udah review ^^

Terunobozu : Ne ga papa ko J kkk. Hwaiting! Makasih udah review ^^

Lianpangestu : Yahh kirain udah pada lupa sama 3 detec itu..kkk *mencobakaburdarisekuel* lol diusahakan secepatnya ya..kkk makasih udah review ^^

Anastasia : Ne ga papa kok ^^ aku juga suka sama kyuline #gaadayangnanya kk makasih udah review ^^

Gyurievil : Kami udah ke KUA..tinggal proses setelah nikah nih *ditendangsparkyu* kkk Ini Jonghyunnya CNBlue. Bayanginnya dia berwajah jahat ya, rada susah sih karena dia imut bangeeett. Lol makasih udah review ^^

Ay : Amin. Semoga cepet baikan ya mereka…. Makasih udah review ^^

Princess Kyunie : Ah iya TBC nya kemarin ketinggalan. Makasih ya udah di ingetin n_n maaf bales reviewnya jadi jarang sekarang diusahakan mulai chap ini bisa bales review.. Thanks ya ^^

Ratnasparkyu : Ne. Gomawo udah review ^^

Jmhyewon : Aigoo jangan nangis *sodorintisubekas* kkk ne keep spirit! Gomawo udah review ^^

Nahhh.. Mian ne kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan.

Saya ngetiknya sambil memandangi wajah (tidak) mulusnya kyu. Kkk

Ini kenapa pada ga rela ya saya ke KUA sama Kyu *pundung*

Oiya hari ini last stage musical CMIYC nya Kyu.

Berharap semoga suatu hari nanti bisa liat musicalnya dia secara langsung. Amienn

Oke. Saya menghilang lagi.

Pai Pai ^^ *caripenghulubarengJonghyun*


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 8

Di Rumah Sakit

Kyuhyun memandang sekitarnya dengan bosan, bahkan sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia masih belum bisa tidur. Entahlah seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Minho." Gumamnya. Ya satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya tersebut.

Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah terlepas dari dirinya, bagaimana ia membiayai hidupnya seorang diri dan banyak hal yang masih ia khawatirkan tentang Minho. Sedikit menyesal karena ia begitu saja melepaskan Minho tanpa berjuang lebih keras untuk mempertahankannya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Minho akan berlangsung canggung setelah kejadian tadi, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu. Namun bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan Minho, bila Minho saja sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang keluarga lagi.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ditengokan kepalanya ke arah suara dan didapatinya seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah manis tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Belum mengantuk." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Mau ku beritahu kabar baik?" Tanya Kibum –sang pemuda- berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran dan menatap Kibum sambil menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang besok." Kibum mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun senang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia tengah tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

"Iya. Dokter bilang penyembuhanmu lebih cepat dari perkiraannya dan ia bilang kau bisa istrirahat di rumah saja." Baru sebentar Kibum merasa senang karena melihat senyum Kyuhyun, namun senyum tersebut kini berubah kembali menjadi wajah yang dingin dan datar.

"Maka dari itu kau harus beristirahat, agar pagi esok kau bisa segar dan Dokter tetap mengizinkanmu pulang ke rumah." Kibum menepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun sebentar dan beralih tiduran di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah lelah akibat bekerja.

"Oiya. Siwon hyung menyampaikan salamnya untukmu. Maaf dia tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini, karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung membalikan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Rumah." Gumam Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan.

.

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, ia tidak mau membangunkan orang-orang di rumah yang sudah terlelap. Dengan langkah pelan dan teratur ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tubuh lelahnya sudah berteriak meminta istirahat.

"Minnie." Changmin membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan piyama memanggilnya.

"Kau baru pulang? Larut sekali. Cepatlah tidur agar besok tidak begitu mengantuk." Ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, wanita tersebut berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar miliknya. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Eomma." Sang wanita yang ternyata Ibu kandung dari Changmin membalikan badannya kembali menatap sang anak tunggal dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa..Eomma me..nyayangiku?" Tanya Changmin ragu. Ia bahkan tidak berani bertatapan mata dengan Ibunya.

"Pertanyaanmu menyakiti hati Eomma, Minnie." Ucap Ibu Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati putranya itu. "Kenapa harus bertanya yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Changmin lembut.

"Ha..nya ingin mendengarnya secara langsung." Perlahan Eomma Changmin memegang kedua pipi anaknya dengan lembut dan mengangkat wajah anaknya perlahan, agar mereka bisa berhadapan secara langsung.

"Dengar. Eomma tidak menyayangimu. Tidak." Changmin menatap Eommanya heran.

"Tapi Eomma mencintaimu, Minnie. Sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Changmin.

"Tapi kau selalu sibuk." Ucap Changmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan Changmin. Apapun yang ada dalam hatimu tentang Eomma dan Appa. Katakan. Jangan biarkan kami berpikir kalau kau membenci kami." Sang Eomma kembali mengangkat wajah Changmin.

"Aku tidak butuh uang kalian. Aku hanya butuh.." Changmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Katakan Minnie. Eomma mohon. Apapun yang kau inginkan, kalau Eomma dan Appa bisa pasti akan kami penuhi." Chagmin menghela nafasnya dan mulai memberanikan diri menatap wanita di depannya tersebut.

"Aku memang butuh uang kalian, tapi yang ku inginkan lebih adalah.." Changmin kembali terdiam. Sementara sang Eomma dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata Changmin selanjutnya.

"Kasih sayang dan waktu kalian." Akhirnya Changmin mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun dengan suara yang pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga sang Eomma.

"Aku lelah. Selamat malam." Changmin meninggalkan Eommanya yang tengah terdiam mendengar keinginan Changmin. Untuk kasih sayang ia tidak pernah merasa kalau ia tidak menyayangi anaknya itu, tapi kalau soal waktu memang ini yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Chagi." Seorang pria baruh baya yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Ibu dan anak tersebut menghampiri istrinya.

"Sudah malam. Kau harus beristirahat." Ucapnya sambil menuntun sang istri menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan aku sangat senang."

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

Kyuhyun memandang kedua kakaknya dengan datar. Mereka berdua kini tengah sibuk membereskan pakaian Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Walaupun barang bawaan Kyuhyun tidak banyak, tapi tetap saja kedua hyungnya itu berlebihan karena membereskan barang segitu saja butuh dua orang.

"Nah selesai." Ucap Siwon sambil memukul-mukul koper yang berisi barang-barang Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan administrasi. Sekarang kau bisa benar-benar pulang. Dan aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk mengambil semua pakaian serta perlengkapanmu dan membawanya ke rumah Siwon hyung." Kata Kibum sambil membantu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya. Kyuhyun masih diam dan justru memandang pintu kamarnya, kepalanya bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari Changmin dan Minho?" Tebak Kibum. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka pasti sedang sekolah. Tadi aku sudah beritahu mereka,dan mereka bilang mungkin akan menjengukmu ketika sampai di rumah." Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti dan mulai menerima bantuan Kibum untuk menuruni ranjang.

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar inap tersebut dan menuju tempat di mana Siwon dan Kibum memarkirkan mobil mereka. Tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih setiap bertemu dengan para perawat dan dokter sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun berada di bahu milik Siwon, karena Kibum lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun, jadi lebih mudah baginya jika dibantu oleh Siwon ketimbang Kibum.

"Jadi, kau ingin ikut aku atau Siwon hyung, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum ketika mereka sampai di lataran tempat parkir khusus mobil. Ya baik Siwon maupun Kibum masing-masing membawa mobil sendiri.

"Terserah kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak perduli.

"Begini saja. Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengambil mobil, dan aku akan ikut mobil Siwon hyung. Jadi kita akan pulang bersama-sama." Usul Kibum. Siwon mengangguk setuju. Lalu Siwon membuka mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, sementara Kibum duduk tepat di samping Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penumpang belakang seorang diri.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Hanya ada suara musik yang berasal dari mobil Siwon dan suara Kibum yang sesekali ikut mendendangkan lagu. Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan memilih menikmati pemandangan luar dari jendela mobil.

"Minho." Gumamnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya yang hanya terpampang mobil dan motor yang saling beradu kecepatan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyuhyun."

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun melihat-lihat jalanan. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan sebuah rumah mewah langsung menyambut penglihatannya. Rumah ini tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun, karena belum lama ia pernah bertandang ke rumah mewah ini walaupun dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kyu, ayo masuk." Ucap Siwon karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terus berdiri tanpa berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun terkesiap dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Cho Kyuhyun." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Min?"

Changmin bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sahabatnya itu. Dan berkali-kali pula Minho menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Kau tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu terus, huh?" Minho bertanya sangsi. Changmin menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi aku khawatir. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Lagipula belum tentu si Jonghyun itu mau melawanmu." Jelas Changmin.

"Harus mau. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun balapan lagi." Changmin menghelas nafas berat melihat sifat keras kepala Minho.

"Dan kau." Ucap Minho sambil menunjuk wajah Changmin. "Jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Mengerti?!" Lanjutnya. Changmin yang masih kaget akan sikap Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

Changmin dan Minho kini berada di rumah kontrakan milik Minho. Sepulang sekolah, Changmin memutuskan untuk langsung ikut Minho dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk bertanding malam ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku sudah minta izin untuk libur satu hari. Dan beruntung Shindong-ssi mengizinkan."

"Baru satu hari bekerja. Sudah meminta libur." Ejek Changmin.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat!" Perintah Minho.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut. Changmin melesat menggunakan motor miliknya, sementara Minho mengendarai motor sport kesayangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatan, mereka melesat cepat bak seorang pembalap profesional dan memperlakukan jalanan layaknya sebuah arena sirkuit yang hanya milik mereka.

"Belum terlalu ramai." Komentar Changmin ketika sampai di sebuah bukit yang akan menjadi arena pertarungan antara Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Mungkin kita terlalu awal." Minho berpendapat. Changmin mengangguk setuju. Sepanjang mata mereka memandang, hanya baru beberapa orang yang sudah terlihat berada di arena tersebut. Dan Changmin meyakini kalau akan lebih banyak lagi yang akan datang.

"Aku akan mengitari daerah ini terlebih dahulu. Agar mudah beradaptasi." Ucap Minho. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tepat ketika Minho meninggalkannya, Changmin langsung mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mencari nama yang sedari tadi ia ingin hubungi. Changmin menantikan saat Minho sedang tidak berada di dekatnya, agar ia tidak melarang Changmin menghubungi orang tersebut.

"Aish. Kemana dia?" Geram Changmin ketika hanya mendengar nada tunggu yang bergema di telinganya.

"Angkat Cho Kyuhyun." Desisnya. Ya Changmin harus menghubungi sahabatnya itu walaupun Minho melarangnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Minho untuk balapan dan jalur yang digunakan pun bukan yang seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriaknya ketika akhirnya mendapat sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bodoh! Kau kemana saja?!" Tanya Changmin kasar.

"Cepat ke bukit dekat Apgeujong! Minho akan melawan Jonghyun saat ini!" Tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun bicara, Changmin langsung memutus sambungan.

"YA! Kemana Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Changmin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bentakan dari sang lawan Minho. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun sudah berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah mengeras menahan emosi.

"Dia..mm.." Changmin bingung harus memulai perkataanya dari mana.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu." Ucap Minho yang kini sudah berada di belakang Jonghyun.

"Cih. Aku tidak sudi melawan amatiran. Panggil Cho Kyuhyun kemari!" Ucap Jonghyun kasar ke arah Minho.

"Ia tidak akan pernah balapan lagi. Dan aku yang akan menggantikannya." Ucap Minho tenang.

"Kau Merendahkanku?!" Bentak Jonghyun sembari mencengkram leher baju Minho.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menantangku, HAH?!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku Choi Minho. Yang akan bertanding denganmu malam ini." Ucap Minho sambil menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun kasar. Jonghyun tersenyum meremehkan mendengar perkataan Minho. Namun kini Jonghyun memandang Minho dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dan sebuah smirk kini terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan menangis kalau kau kalah." Kata Jonghyun sambil menepuk bahu Minho cukup keras dan berjalan menjauh.

Jonghyun mulai bersiap dan mensejajarkan motor miliknya dengan milik Jonghyun. Meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang berwajah sangat cemas dan pucat.

"Berjuanglah, Min." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Minho POV

Brum Brum

Suara deru motor yang ku tunggangi dan motor milik Jonghyun berbaur menjadi satu. Suara teriakan riuh dari para pendukung pun ikut menjadi satu. Pandangan mata kami lurus ke depan dan tajam. Aku menengok sebentar ke arah Jonghyun yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapku. Dia melayangkan sebuah senyum meremehkan dan menggumamkan kata 'mati' dari mulutnya.

Mencoba tidak perduli aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi lurus ke depan. Terlihat seorang wanita sexy yang tengah memegang sebuah bendera.

Dan tepat setelah wanita tersebut mengangkat bendera, aku dan Jonghyun langsung melesat bak angin. Tidak ada yang berniat mengurangi kecepatan kuda besi kami.

Dia melesat jauh meninggalkanku, ia mengendari motornya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan membuatku tidak percaya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dia bisa selalu kalah dari Kyuhyun dan bagaimana gilanya Kyuhyun memacu motornya.

Aku berusaha menambah kecepatan motor lebih tinggi agar bisa setidaknya menjangkau tempatnya saat ini. Namun tetap saja dia jauh lebih unggul dari padaku. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku menjajal arena sirkuit balap liar, Kyuhyun selalu melarangku untuk bertanding karena alasan keselamatanku. Ia selalu bilang kalau balapan tidak sekedar beradu kecepatan tapi juga tekhnik. Kini aku sedikit menyesali telah berani menantang Jonghyun, aku yakin setelah ini aku akan dihina habis-habisan oleh Jonghyun.

"Eh?"

Kagetku ketika melihat Jonghyun yang tidak berada jauh di depanku. Apa aku berhasil menyamainya? Tapi sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak menambah banyak kecepatan motor ini.

"Baru sampai, huh?" Tanyanya sinis ketika kami sudah berjalan sejajar. Kini aku baru sadar kalau ternyata ia sengaja mengurangi kecepatannya untuk menungguku.

"Kau akan menyesal meremehkanku, Lee Jonghyun." Desisku sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sebuah smirk ku lihat mampir di bibirnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan pertandingan ini." Karena suara mesin motor kami yang berisik ia sedikt berteriak ketika berbicara. Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi... Sedikit bermain, tidak apa kan?" Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung menendang bagian samping motor milik Kyuhyun ini. Aku yang tidak begitu siap hampir saja terjatuh, beruntung aku masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"YA! Kau curang!" Teriakku kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika melihat kau sedikit lecet."

BRUKK

"Akkhhh!"

Ia menendang motorku untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan motor besar ini. Dan hasilnya kini aku tersungkur ke samping di jalanan yang terbuat dari aspal ini.

Aku langsung menyingkirkan motor yang menindih badanku dengan susah payah. Badanku terasa sangat sakit dan kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Kulepas helm yang tersangkut di kepalaku dengan hati-hati.

"Argghh." Ku usap dahi sebelah kiriku dan kurasakan basah di tanganku.

"Darah." Gumamku melihat cairan berwarna merah yang menodai jariku ini.

"CHOI MINHO!" Sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal memenuhi pendengaranku. Dia berlari ke arahku setelah melempar sembarang motor yang ia naiki. Sebuah usapan lembut menyapu keningku dan tidak lupa wajah khawatirnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Kyu.."

.

.

.

Author POV

Sebelumnya

Tiga orang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakak adik tengah duduk di sebuah meja makan dengan berbagai makanan di hadapan mereka. Dua orang tertua duduk saling berhadapan dan nampak serius dengan makan malam yang sedang mereka santap. Sementara yang paling muda duduk tepat di samping kakak tertuanya dengan wajah yang nampak malas-malasan dan terkesan hanya bermain-main dengan makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Ia tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak terbiasa makan dengan kondisi tidak saling berbicara seperti saat ini. Walaupun memang tidak sopan berbicara saat makan, tapi ia tidak perduli. Dirinya terbiasa berisik ketika menyantap makan dengan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Minho." Batinnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan nama itu. Entah mengapa tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sedari tadi.

DRRT DRRT

Sontak ketiga orang yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing menengok ke arah sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang tengah bergerak kesana kemari. Sang magnae menelan ludahnya gugup mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut adalah ponsel miliknya. Dan ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati nama Changmin menyala di layar ponselnya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada ponselmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara perintah dari pemuda yang paling tua –Siwon- membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak baik berbicara saat makan, Kyu." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, kakak keduanya –Kibum- memotong perkataanya. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa dan terus memandangi layar ponselnya yang terus mengedipkan nama Changmin. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting ketika Changmin terus menerus menghubunginya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak perduli." Sentak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menaruh di telinga setelah sedikit menggeser layarnya.

"Changmin?" Sapanya berusaha tenang.

'Kyuhyun!' Teriak sang lawan bicara. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

'Bodoh! Kau kemana saja?!' Lanjut Changmin kasar.

"A..A..ku.."

'Cepat ke bukit dekat Apgeujong! Minho akan melawan Jonghyun saat ini!' Tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun bicara, Changmin langsung memutus sambungan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir Changmin.

'Minho akan melawan Jonghyun saat ini.'

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju kamar yang baru ia tempati hari ini dan menyambar jaket yang tergantung di lemari. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah milik kakak tertuanya ini.

"Mau kemana kau Kyuhyun?" Siwon menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dari hadapannya yang membuat Siwon terdorong ke samping dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Kau baru sembuh. Mau kemana?" Kali ini Kibum yang menghalangi. Dengan cara yang sama seperti Siwon, Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tidak lagi menghalangi jalannya.

"Anda mau kemana, tuan muda?" Kaget Park Jungsoo sang asisten Siwon ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari.

"Tolong buka gerbangnya, Park ahjussi." Mohon Kyuhyun ketika melihat Jungsoo telah menutup pintu gerbangnya rapat.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon." Kyuhyun memelas. Jungsoo yang merasa tidak tega kembali membuka pintu gerbang walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan berlarinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa kalau hanya berlari tidak akan bisa membawanya cepat menuju bukit. Mata Kyuhyun kini menjelajahi sekitarnya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membawanya cepat sampai tujuan.

"Taksi!" Teriaknya ketika melihat kendaraan roda empat melaju tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasuki taksi tersebut setelah berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Bukit Apgeujong." Ucapnya yang disambut oleh anggukan oleh sang supir.

Jalanan yang tidak macet menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun, karena artinya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai tempat tujuan.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang ia kenal di antara kerumunan manusia tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Mendekat ke orang itu, pak." Perintah Kyuhyun ketika matanya menangkap sahabatnya tengah duduk di atas motor sportnya dengan raut wajah super cemas.

"Changmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun sesaat setelah keluar dari taksi.

"Pinjam motormu." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan langsung turun dari motornya. Kini motor tersebut telah diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatan dirinya, Kyuhyun memakai tidak helm dan langsung menstarter motor Changmin.

"Bayar biaya taksi itu, Changmin!" Suara Kyuhyun yang Changmin dengar sebelum sahabatnya itu melesat cepat menembus dinginnya malam.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya guna mempertajam pandangannya. Ia belum pernah melalui arena ini, jadi ia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melajukan motor Changmin. Kondisinya yang baru saja membaik menjadi masalah untuknya, kalau biasanya ia terbiasa dengan angin malam kini ia berusaha keras agar dinginnya malam tidak terlalu menusuk tubuhnya.

Jarak yang Kyuhyun tempuh sudah tidak terhitung, namun masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda kedua orang yang sedang bertanding itu. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak hafal dengan jalur yang dipakai kali ini, jadi hanya bisa menggunakan insting dan keberuntungan.

"Min." Gumamnya tidak percaya ketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup jauh di depannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Jonghyun berusaha menjatuhkan Minho dengan sengaja.

"Shit!" Umpat Kyuhyun kasar ketika Jonghyun berhasil membuat Minho tersungkur ke samping dengan badan motor yang menindih tubuhnya.

"CHOI MINHO!" Teriaknya. Kyuhyun langsung mematikan mesin motornya dan melempar sembarang. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mendorong besi bagian bawah yang berfungsi untuk menahan beban motor.

"Kyu." Minho bergumam setelah merasakan sentuhan lembut di dahinya.

"Bodoh...Bodoh.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar.

"Cih. Adegan mengharukan." Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya keras mendengar suara remeh dari Jonghyun. Ia berdiri dan menatap Jonghyun tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Lee Jonghyun?" Desis Kyuhyun.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Dia saja yang bersikeras ingin menantangku. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi dia terus saja memohon." Ucap Jonghyun enteng.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan beralih menatap Minho yang tengah berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Minho yang di tatap Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Lee Jonghyun." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bertandinglah denganku malam ini, Cho." Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jonghyun tajam.

"Ja..ngan.." Racau Minho.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk melawanku. Tidak cukupkah kekalahan yang kau terima?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum merebut kemenangan darimu, Cho."

"Jonghyun-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun setelah melihat lawannya itu akan meninggalkan mereka. Jonghyun sendiri terkesiap dipanggil seperti itu oleh musuhnya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau lelah? Atau setidaknya bosan? Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu sampai seperti ini. Tapi bisakah kita berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak sampai aku menang darimu." Tegas Jonghyun.

"Baik. Kalau begitu ayo kita bertanding dan kubiarkan kau menang."

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HUH?!" Jonghyun berbalik dan langsung mencengkram kerah jaket Kyuhyun. "KAU MEREMEHKANKU?!" Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu. Mendapat kemenangan dariku kan? Aku sudah dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu. Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku. TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MENCELAKAI MINHO!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun kasar.

"Apapun akan kuberikan. Sebuah kata kemenangan bukan hal yang berarti untukku." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Minho yang terdiam melihat percakapan mereka. Dengan telaten ia membantu Minho berdiri, walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan melawanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Kini Kyuhyun melepas pegangannya pada Minho dan beralih mengambil motor dan helm milik Minho yang ikut terjatuh bersama Minho tadi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum di kirim sesuai tujuannya.

"Tapi tidak untuk malam ini, Lee Jonghyun."

Kyuhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu menaiki motornya dan memasangkan helm pada kepala Minho. Dengan susah Minho berhasil duduk tepat di belakang Kyuhyun yang telah menstarter motornya.

"Besok. Ditempat dan jam yang sama. Jangan terlambat. "

Adalah kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum kembali menembus dingin dan gelapnya malam, dengan Minho yang berpegangan erat pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Jonghyun yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh siapapun.

TBC

Updateeee…

Maaf ya lama.. lagi pusing sama kerjaan kantor

Maaf juga ga bisa bales review karena masih banyak yang mesti dikerjain lagi TT

Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

Pai pai ^^ *GandengKyukekamar*


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 9

"Akh. Pelan-pelan, Kyu."

"Diamlah."

Minho menggerutu karena merasakan perih pada tangan dan kakinya yang lecet akibat jatuh. Ia meringis ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengoleskan obat merah pada setiap luka yang berada di tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Mereka kini tengah berada di rumah kontrakan yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Minho ini. Kyuhyun tadinya ingin membawa Minho ke rumah sakit, namun dengan tegas pemuda itu menolak. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membawa Minho ke rumah.

"Sini biar aku saja." Changmin dengan kasar merebut kapas dan obat yang tengah Kyuhyun pegang. Ia mengambil alih untuk mengobati luka Minho. Ia masih kesal karena Kyuhyun hanya memberinya sebuah teks pesan yang bertuliskan untuk mengambil motor miliknya sendiri. Dan yang lebih membuatnya jengkel, motor tersebut dengan manisnya tergeletak di jalan tanpa ada seorangpun di dekatnya. Beruntung motor itu dalam keadaan utuh.

"Kau masih kesal?" Tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Cih. Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tidak perduli.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Min. Kau sadar kan kalau apa yang kau perbuat itu berbahaya." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia beralih memandang Minho yang terus saja meringis ketika kapas tersebut menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Dia terpaksa." Minho menyenggol lengan Changmin kasar tepat setelah Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Terpaksa bagaimana?"

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanding dengan Jonghyun malam ini. Tapi Minho tidak memberi tahukan padamu. Dan ia memilih untuk menggantikan posisimu." Masih Changmin yang menjawab.

"Shim Changmin."

"Apa?! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Min. Dia berhak tahu." Kilah Changmin.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Choi Minho." Minho menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar nada datar dari suara Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"I..itu.. Emm..karena.."

"Karena kau baru sembuh." Potong Changmin. Minho memandang pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dengan pandangan terima kasih.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh?! Membiarkanmu yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar balapan." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku bisa menundanya. Jangan ambil resiko. Kau belum pernah balapan sebelumnya, menantangnya sama saja dengan cari mati. Lihat apa yang ia perbuat padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi dia memaksa."

"TAPI KAU BISA MENOLAK!"

Minho terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Changmin kaget sampai melempar kapas dan obat yang dipegangnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Minho melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini. Bahkan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar tersengal akibat menahan emosi.

"Maaf." Lirih Minho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aish." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa sangat marah saat ini, baru satu hari ia tidak tinggal satu atap dengan Minho. Tapi ia sudah berani melakukan hal yang di luar batas bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Changmin pulanglah. Biarkan Minho beristirahat." Lanjutnya. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dan bergegas mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya kembali.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Minho bingung.

"Tentu saja akan menginap. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ke.."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Pertanyaan Minho terputus dengan suara berat dari dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki rumah kecilnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat pucat ketika mengenali siapa pemilik dari suara berat itu.

"Beraninya kau pergi sendiri dan tidak memberi tahu kami."

"Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah berani kabur malam-malam."

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun."

Suara kedua orang itu bergema di telinga tiga pemuda lainnya. Changmin mencoba tidak perduli dan langsung pergi dari rumah tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bagaimana bisa..."

"Kami tadi sempat berputar-putar mencarimu. Tapi akhirnya kami menyadari kalau kau pasti berada di sini." Salah satu pemuda berucap. Wajahnya terlihat lega ketika melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu dalam keadaan baik.

"Kau terluka, Minho-ssi?"

"Ah. Tidak apa, hanya kecelakaan kecil saja Siwon-ssi."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan Kibum yang baru saja datang itu dengan heran. Ia sempat berpikir kalau mereka akan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari rumah yang sempat ditinggalinya selama bertahun-tahun itu, namun ternyata tidak terjadi.

"Kyu, kau mau pulang atau menginap?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tidak percaya dengan tawaran hyung keduanya itu.

"Kau mau menginap atau pulang bersama kami?" Ulang Kibum.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh." Jawab Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"A..ku mau menginap." Baik Siwon dan Kibum langsung menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu besok?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku bisa pakai seragam milik Minho. Dan buku pelajaran bisa pakai punya Minho juga."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Minho-ssi, cepat sembuh ya." Minho tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia sempat berpikiran sama seperti Kyuhyun tadi, namun ternyata semua diluar pemikirannya.

"Tidurlah, Min." Perintah Kyuhyun ketika kedua hyungnya telah meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

"Mereka baik." Ucap Minho pelan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan menatap Minho meminta penjelasan.

"Aku pikir mereka akan menyeretmu paksa keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi ternyata mereka mengizinkanmu untuk menginap." Jelas Minho.

"Itu taktik mereka. Salah satu jalan supaya aku bisa menerima mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kurasa memaafkan mereka bukan hal yang sulit."

"Diam Choi Minho. Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan perlengkapan ini." Minho menurut dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati luka-luka Minho.

Setelah semua barang sudah kembali ke tempat semula, ia mulai memasuki kamar yang ia bagi bersama Minho. Dilihatnya Minho sudah menutup kedua matanya dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya.

"Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, Min." Kyuhyun seakan tahu kalau Minho belum benar-benar tidur. Ia berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku menerima keputusanmu untuk membiarkanku tinggal bersama kedua orang itu. Tapi bukan berarti kita seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti orang lain saat bertemu denganmu lagi." Kyuhyun terus berucap, tidak ia perdulikan Minho yang terus menutup kedua matanya dan bertingkah seakan-akan telah tertidur.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui di dunia ini. Seperti alasanmu membiarkanku pergi, Jonghyun yang terus saja bersikeras mengalahkanku, Changmin yang tidak akur dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan banyak lagi hal yang tidak ku ketahui tentang orang-orang di sekitarku." Kyuhyun memberi jeda sebentar.

"Dan aku membencinya. Aku seperti tidak berguna untuk kalian. Bahkan kau selalu bilang kalau selama ini kau adalah beban untukku. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kerja keras yang selama ini kulakukan untukmu hanya sia-sia. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, sedangkan kau menganggapku sebagai penopang hidupmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku ini orang yang keras kepala. Karena kau adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi saat mendengar kau mengambil keputusan untuk menyerah, sempat terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mengakhiri hidup ini. Rasanya saat orang yang satu-satunya kau miliki di dunia ini sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi, perasaan sama yang kurasakan 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Sesak dan... Sakit." Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya.

"Tapi aku memilih bertahan. Karena aku orang yang egois. Aku tidak perduli apa anggapanmu tentangku selama ini." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya ke samping membelakangi Minho.

"Aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Seorang adik kecil yang akan kujaga selamanya. Walau kau menolak." Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dan mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Meninggalkan Minho yang kini wajahnya telah basah akibat air yang tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya. Bahkan ia sampai berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan isakan dari mulutnya. Bibirnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' yang sayangnya tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

...

"Hoamm"

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan keadaan lusuh dan berantakan. Tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah tidak teratur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di rumahnya. Dan ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat jarum pendeknya telah berada di angka 6.

"Aish. Kesiangan!" Keluhnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Pagi Minnie." Sebuah sapaan hangat menyambutnya di perjalanannya menuju dapur. Di meja makan kini terlihat Ibunya yang sibuk mengolesi selai pada roti yang di tangannya. Sementara sang Ayah tengah sibuk membolak-balikan koran pagi di tangannya.

"Kalian..."

"Cepat mandi. Lalu kita sarapan bersama." Ucap sang Ibu lembut. Changmin masih setia diam di tempatnya karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan ia merasa masih di alam mimpi.

"Cepat. Nanti kau terlambat." Suara berat dari sang Ayah memecahkan lamunan Changmin. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil air mineral di dapur dan memilih untuk langsung membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tuan dan Nyonya Shim untuk menunggu anak tunggal mereka selesai bersiap. Kini Changmin telah memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan tas punggung dan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Nah. Ini sarapanmu." Kata sang Ibu sambil mengangsurkan sebuah piring berisii roti dengan selai coklat di tengahnya. "Eomma tidak tahu apa rasa selai kesukaanmu. Tapi Eomma harap kau menyukai yang satu ini." Lanjutnya.

"Eomma..Appa." Panggil Changmin. Sang Ibu menghentikan kegiatan makannya sementara sang Ayah melipat korannya. Kini pandangan mereka teralih pada Changmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Gomawo." Gumam Changmin pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya kami meminta maaf karena selama ini kami tidak pernah menyisakan waktu untukmu. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar sarapan." Nyonya Shim yang berada tepat di sebelah Changmin memegang tangan anaknya dengan lembut.

"Eommamu benar. Sekarang lebih baik kau habiskan sarapanmu, jangan sampai kau terlambat." Ucap sang Ayah. Changmin mengangguk dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan senyum bahagia yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Pamit Changmin pada kedua orang tuanya setelah menghabiskan roti di piringnya. Sang Ibu bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan rambut serta pakaian Changmin.

"Cha. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan terlalu cepat melajukan motormu." Titahnya. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada sang Ayah yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

Changmin keluar dari rumah mewahnya dengan perasaan bahagia dan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi dan mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tidak perduli kalau ia akan terlambat nantinya, perasaannya terlalu senang pagi ini.

...

Kibum POV

Pagi hari pertama bagiku berada di rumah Siwon hyung. Kakakku yang selama ini menjadi saingan bisnisku dan juga saingan dalam merebut hati Kyuhyun. Tapi itu dulu, kini aku dan dia sudah saling memaafkan dan memutuskan untuk berusaha menjalin sebuah keluarga yang telah terbengkalai akibat masalah masa lalu.

Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kakak adik yang telah terpecah selama bertahun-tahun ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengakui dan menerima kami kembali. Namun kami yakin seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ya aku harap begitu.

"Pagi hyung." Sapaku ketika melihat Siwon telah siap dengan baju formal dan tas yang tergantung di tangannya.

"Pagi Kibum." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sampingku dan menatapku lekat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menjemput Kyuhyun? Ia baru sembuh, lebih baik tidak usah sekolah dulu." Ucapku. Siwon hyung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita tidak terlalu memaksanya." Jawabnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

"Aku hanya merindukannya." Siwon hyung kemudian menyampirkan tangannya di bahuku dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kita tidak boleh egois. Kejadian ini masih berat untuk Kyuhyun, biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya. Yang kita lakukan adalah meyakinkannya kalau kau dan aku benar-benar menginginkan ia lagi."

Aku terdiam memikirkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia benar. Siwon hyung benar. Aku tidak boleh egois lagi seperti dulu. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena setidaknya Kyuhyun mau tinggal bersama kami walaupun sifatnya masih acuh dan dingin.

"Kau benar Hyung. Maaf aku terlalu egois." Sedetik berikutnya aku merasakan dua buah tangan kekar memelukku erat. Hangat dan nyaman. Walaupun aku tidak membalas pelukannya, namun aku sangat menyukai pelukan darinya.

"Tidak. Jangan ucapkan kata yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi hyung terbaik untuk kalian."

.

.

.

Author POV

Changmin berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia bersiul senang sepanjang perjalanan, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis nan lebar yang bertengger di bibirnya. Bahkan tidak ia perdulikan pandangan dan cibiran aneh dari beberapa teman sekolah yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu senang hingga tidak memperdulikan orang lain.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia."

Sebuah suara menghentikan siulan Changmin, ditengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya.

"Yo Minho." Tanpa sungkan Changmin menaruh satu tangannya menyampir di pundak Minho.

"Aku sedang senang pagi ini. Nanti akan kuceritakan." Ucapnya masih tersenyum.

"Baguslah." Tanggap Minho pendek. Changmin mendengus kesal melihat reaksi biasa dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kemana Kyuhyun? Apa dia masih sakit? Lalu bukankah kau yang seharusnya beristirahat?" Tanya Changmin beruntun. Ia baru menyadari kalau cara berjalan Minho hari ini sedikit berbeda.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kakiku sedikit susah untuk di ajak berjalan. Selebihnya hanya luka biasa." Jawab Minho. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Tidak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di kelas yang biasa mereka tempati. Setelah menaruh tas di meja masing-masing, Changmin baru sadar kalau ada pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab oleh Minho.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Keluh Changmin.

"Yang mana?"

"Kyuhyun."

Bukannya menjawab, Minho justru tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya menerawang ke atas seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Changmin melihat sahabatnya itu dengan alis berkerut. 'Gila' mungkin itu satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ya!" Kesal, Changmin menepuk kepala Minho cukup keras. "Kenapa malah tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?!" Minho mengelus kepalanya dan bercemberut ria.

"Aku sedang membayangkan seperti apa wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia tahu apa yang ku perbuat padanya pagi ini."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Meninggalkannya lagi?" Minho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Changmin.

"Kau tahu kan aku melarangnya untuk balapan lagi karena ksesehatannya?" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi."

"Caranya?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Mengurungnya."

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang berantakan dan lusuh, Lee Jonghyun menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan kesal. Berkali-kali ia menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dengan gusar, namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi raut wajahnya yang mengeras.

"Bagaimana bisa habis?!" Teriaknya kesal. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana memandang Jonghyun dengan heran.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu lagi?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Bukan. Ini lebih parah. Coba kau lihat ini." Jonghyun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada temannya itu.

"Wah. Orang tuamu berhenti mengirimkan uang padamu lagi, huh? Kalau segitu hanya cukup untuk taruhan 2 kali." Ucap temannya santai.

"Sepertinya mereka mengetahui kalau selama ini aku gunakan uang mereka untuk taruhan. Dan mereka mulai menghentikan mengirimkanku uang lagi." Jonghyun masih menatap kesal layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan jumlah rekening bank miliknya yang hanya tinggal beberapa ratus ribu won saja.

"Kudengar lawanmu itu jadi anak orang kaya." Ucap teman Jonghyun yang lainnya.

"Cih. Dia saja bekerja di café dan tinggal di kontrakan kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya orang kaya?"

"Haha. Kau belum tahu rupanya. Kemana saja kau? Dia itu sebenarnya adik kandung dari keluarga Choi Siwon, pemilik dari perusahaan kontraktor yang sangat besar." Jonghyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak terlalu tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Kau cari tahu tentangnya. Sementara aku akan mencari cara untuk mengalahkan dia nanti malam." Teman-teman Jonghyun menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sementara Jonghyun menampilkan sebuah smirk di bibirnya.

.

.

.

BRUK BRUK

Entah untuk sudah keberapa kalinya seorang pemuda menendang pintu kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan kakinya sudah terasa nyeri akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Kata-kata umpatan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika kau mencoba membuka pintu kamarmu dan menemukan fakta bahwa pintu tersebut telah dikunci dari luar. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menendang tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Choi Minho…"

Kyuhyun –sang pemuda- kaget ketika dirinya terbangun dan tidak mendapati Minho di sampingnya. Lalu jam di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan kekesalannya memuncak ketika mendapati ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri. Jendela kamar pun sudah tertutup dengan sempurna tanpa bisa dibuka.

Dan kemarahannya semakin menjadi ketika mendapati dua piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk yang tergeletak manis di meja. Ia semakin yakin kalau ini semua ulah Minho yang mungkin berniat melarangnya untuk balapan lagi malam nanti.

"Aish.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sudah berjam-jam ia terkurung seperti ini. Ponsel miliknya pun tidak ada di tangannya. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya diam tiduran dan menendang-nendang pintu malang tersebut.

"Ya Minho! Tunggu aku!"

Sebuah suara nyaring milik Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu. Ia yakin kalau Minho sudah kembali pulang dan bersama Changmin.

DOKK DOKK

"YA! Choi Minho! Buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga sembari mengedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Wah ternyata kau benar, Min. Tega sekali kau mengurungnya seperti ini." Suara Changmin memenuhi pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah Kyu. Percuma kau berteriak sekencang apapun, tidak akan mempengaruhiku." Ucap Minho santai. Ia yakin tanpa berteriak pun Kyuhyun sudah bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau begini sama saja kau memperlakukanku seperti kedua orang itu." Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai lelah memilih untuk duduk bersandar di pintu kamar. Kaki dan tangannya terasa sakit akibat usaha sia-sianya.

"Aku hanya melarangmu untuk balapan lagi. Hargai keinginanku, Kyu."

"Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan meladeninya lagi setelah ini."

"Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan sudah mau balapan lagi. Dimana pikiranmu huh?" Tanya Minho tajam.

"Kau pikir salah siapa aku sampai melakukan ini? Siapa yang sok tahu dengan bodohnya menerima tantangan seorang Lee Jonghyun. Yang bahkan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman apapun."

"Aku punya alasan kenapa sampai menggantikanmu." Kilah Minho. Changmin hanya bisa diam menanggapi pertengkaran mulut antara kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Beritahu aku. Kalau ini bersangkutan denganku, kau harus memberitahukannya padaku."

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti keinginanku. Kalau ku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya kesal. Bukankah kemarin Minho sudah menyerah, lalu kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku akan menghubungi kedua hyungmu dan meminta mereka untuk menjemputmu. Dan tidak lupa memberitahu mereka tentang niatmu untuk bertanding malam nanti." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya keras. Dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana ketika kedua kakaknya itu mengetahui kalau ia akan melakukan balap liar.

"Ayo Chang. Antar aku." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar Minho meminta Changmin mengantarkannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kerja di café tempat kau dulu." Jawab Minho ringan. Tidak mengetahui kini wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras menahan emosi. Ia tidak tahu kalau Minho sampai bekerja setelah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.

Setelahnya terdengar bunyi motor yang semakin lama suaranya semakin hilang melesat meninggalkan rumah kontrakan kecil itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Seorang pemuda kisaran umur 28 tahun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop di hadapannya menjadi pada sebuah pintu di depannya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya sedikit nyaring.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama seorang wanita berbusana fomal masuk dan membungkukkan badannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sajangnim." Ucap wanita tersebut sopan.

"Siapa?" Tanya sang pemuda.

"Choi Siwon-ssi." Sang pemuda mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun tetap menyuruh wanita tersebut untuk memperilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Selang beberapa detik, masuklah seorang pemuda tampan nan tegap ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'President' di pintunya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Kibum." Tanpa memberi salam pada sang pemuda yang ternyata Kibum, Siwon langsung menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Kita jemput Kyuhyun di rumah Minho." Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kibum segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun berniat akan balapan lagi nanti malam, tapi Minho melarangnya dan memilih mengurungnya di kamar. Lalu menyuruh kita untuk membawa pulang Kyuhyun."

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Kibum. Kini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil milik sang kakak tertua.

"Minho yang memberitahukannya padaku. Ia meminta kita untuk membawanya pulang."

Tidak sampai berapa lama keduanya telah sampai di rumah sederhana yang di sewa Minho. Setelah memakirkan mobil mewahnya, Siwon dan Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut sesuai perintah Minho.

"Kunci kamarnya ada di meja nakas." Ucap Siwon. Kibum mulai mencari dan berhasil menemukan sebuah anak kunci di salah satu meja. Dengan segera ia memasukkan anak kunci tersebut ke lubang yang telah tersedia. Lalu dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Kyuhyun."

Gumam Siwon ketika melihat adik keduanya itu tidur terduduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang.

"Hei bangun." Siwon menepuk-nepukkan pipi Kyuhyun pelan berharap ada reaksi dari adiknya itu.

"Eunghh." Sebuah lengungan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Kita pulang!" Ajak Siwon tegas sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Namun Kyuhyun tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat Kibum menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Kibum pelan.

"Bisakah.." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap keduanya lirih.

"Bisakah kalian mengizinkanku kali ini saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kau gila huh?! Kau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu." Siwon mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Aku mohon. Kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan kalian." Kyuhyun bersikukuh memohon pada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak memenuhi janjiku, maka Minho yang akan melakukannya untukku. Dan itu lebih berbahaya untuknya." Lanjutnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Siwon menatap Kibum seakan meminta jawaban, sementara Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahunya bingung.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Siwon ketika melihat dua piring berisi nasi dan lauk yang masih utuh di atas meja. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus makan dulu. Tunggu di sini, akan ku belikan kau makanan." Lanjut Siwon sembari berdiri dari posisinya. Namun sebuah tangan berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dilihatnya tangan sang magnae yang tengah memegang pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawab permintaanku." Keluh Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas lelah dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Kau berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanku kalau aku mengizinkan?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Termasuk memaafkan kami?" Kyuhyun diam sejenak tampak berpikir, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya walau ragu.

"Tidak mengacuhkan dan menerima segala perhatian yang akan kami berikan padamu?" Kali ini Kibum yang bertanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Entahlah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya tidak membiarkan Minho mengambil keputusan yang salah seperti kemarin.

"Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya kau balapan liar. Setelah itu jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari rumah tengah malam tanpa pengawasan." Putus Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dalam hati. Walaupun sulit untuk memenuhi segala permintaan kedua kakaknya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa bertanding malam ini.

TBC

Updateeeeeeeee

Hayo Kyuhyunnya belom tanding di chap ini kekeke. Tunggu chap depan yaaa

ElfSparkyu1302 : Iya ga papa kok ^^ Hmm..sekuelnya harap sabar ya…masih dalam proses..kkk thank udah review….

Okta1004 : Minhonya saya bikin baik-baik aja ya.. ga tega..huhu ayo doain kyu semoga menang ya..kk Thanks reviewnyaaa..

heeeHyun : Yup Changmin akhirnya berani ngomong juga.. hehe Diizinin ngga nya udah terjawab di chap ini..kkk Makasih udah reviewwwwww…

Run Maharani : Eh benarkah? Padahal saya selama ini kalau mau update suka ragu.. takut ga bagus..he Terima kasih udah bilang ini keren, bener-bener jadi motivasi saya buat terus nulis ^^

Guest : rata-rata kyu bias itu /termasuksaya/ paling suka kalau liat kyu d ff menderita..haha *ditendangkyu* Ne Hwaiting! ^^

Missbabykyu : Minho ga papa kok..berkat pengobatan dari author #plakk Yup..semoga kyu baik-baik aja.. makasih udah review ^^

Ichigo song : Mungkin yang egois di sini Minho.. dia mau kyu sehat tapi dengan cara yang termasuk salah. Atau mungkin juga kedua hyungnya yang egois karena tidak menawarkan minho untuk tinggal bersama mereka.. atau author yang egois karena suka sama semua anggota kyuline.. #plakk kkk makasih udah review ^^

DesvianaDewi12 : Ehhh jangan di cekek Jonghyunnya TT *pelukJong* Semoga ini ga termasuk lama..kkk makasih udah review…

Vha Chandra : belum tegang karena belum balapan…kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Riekyumidwife : Yeee KyuLine! Saya juga lagi tergila-gila sama kyu-line nihhh..huhu ok nanti saya siksa kyu..tapi di kamar saya saja yaaa..hoho makasih udah reviewww..

Jmhyewon : Ne Minhonya ga papa kok..kk makasih udah reviewww..

Kkyu32 : Ne. makasih udah review ^^

Ay : Ini udah cukup panjang belom..kkk makasih udah review ^^

Cho fikyu : Makasih udah review ^^ diusahakan selalu bisa cepet..

IyElf : Haha. Akhirnya ada yang sadar juga nasib sial si Chwang..kkk *pukpukChang* Ne Fighting! Makasih udah review…

ChoYeonRin : Masih dapet Lope Lope ga nihhh..kkk makasih udah reviewww…

Aisah92 : Jonghyunnya baikan ga yaaaaa… hoho iya Siwon sama Kibum udah baikan. Mereka lebih milih buat bersatu memperjuangkan hati Kyuhyun.. #apaini kkk makasih udah review ^^

Ochaiia : Jangan dijitak Jonghyunya..kasiaaann..kkk tandingnya ga di chap ini..di chap depan aja ya.. makasih udah reviewwww…

Deluc33 : Diusahakan update secepatnyaaa.. makasih udah review ^^

Blackyuline : Ini masih kependekan ga..kk makasih udah review ^^

Yunia christya : Di chap ini belum tanding…di usahakan lebih cepat yaa..kk makasih udah review..

Cece : Go! Makasih udah reviewww..

Gyurievil : ne dia laki-laki idaman author..kk makasih udah reviewww…

Cha. Makasih ya yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

Chap ini belum ada scene kyu vs jong karena takut kepanjangan..kkk

Chap selanjutnya diusahakan cepat. Hoho

Oke.. Arigathouuuu


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 10

Author POV

Sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu besar, kini menjadi tempat bagi Minho untuk menyambung hidupnya. Tidak diperdulikan bulir-bulir keringat yang senantiasa bertengger di dahinya. Senyum manis terus saja mampir di bibirnya kala tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Wah kau benar-benar bekerja keras, Minho-ssi."

Minho tersenyum canggung mendengar teman satu kerjanya memberikan pujian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkan para pelanggan kecewa." Sahut Minho.

"Haha. Kau ini seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang pekerja keras." Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari teman satu kerjanya itu.

DRRT DRRT

Minho merasakan getaran pada kantung celananya. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, Shim Changmin. Hanya butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk membaca pesan dan mencerna setiap kata yang tertulis, sampai kedua matanya membelalak sempurna dan mulut yang membulat seakan tidak percaya.

Secepat kilat, ia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan bagi pemilik cafe tersebut setelah kembali menaruh ponselnya di tempat semula.

TOK TOK

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya ruangan, Minho langsung menerobos masuk dengan nafas yang terdengar tersengal.

"Ada apa, Minho?" Tanya Shindong mencoba bersabar akan perilaku karyawan barunya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Shindong-ssi. Tapi aku ingin meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini." Jawab Minho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Alasannya?" Tanya sang pemilik cafe pendek. Minho diam menimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak pada bosnya.

"Ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku harus menemui dia saat ini." Minho tidak ingin berbohong, walalupun tidak ia ungkapkan alasan detailnya. Shindong memandang Minho sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan sang karyawan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Minho langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan Shindong. Tidak lupa ia melepas apronnya dan melempar sembarang pada salah satu rekan kerjanya yang justru memandang Minho heran.

"Tolong ambil alih pekerjaanku. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah bukit yang telah dipenuhi oleh laki-laki yang masih bisa terbilang muda yang asik dengan suasana di sana. Tidak sedikit yang membawa kendaraan roda dua bergaya sport dan mewah. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang tengah asik duduk di motor sport putih kesayangannya dan di sampingnya terlihat Changmin yang justru sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu bocah itu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melhat sahabatnya yang memandang ponselnya dengan intens. Changmin yang kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Cih. Kau tidak bisa berbohong Chang."

"Aish Kyu. Kau serius akan bertanding dengan Jonghyun? Kau baru saja sembuh." Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan. "Dan aku tidak habis pikir dengan kedua hyungmu yang begitu saja membiarkanmu bertanding." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Changmin yang masih belum bisa membaca keadaan.

"Kau mau bocah itu yang bertanding, huh? Kau pikir kejadian kemarin bukan bukti kalau ia itu orang yang nekat. Melakukan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi kebisaannya. Kau mau ia mengalami yang lebih parah dari kemarin?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu, tapi..."

"Diamlah." Potong Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Kyuhyun. Ia kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya bertanding. Dan sekarang di sini ia sekarang. Dan yang ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kedua kakak Kyuhyun dengan mudah memberikan izin.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir, dengan sang pemilik dan penumpangnya menatap kedua sahabat yang tengah menunggu Jonghyun tiba.

"Kau yakin memberikan keputusan yang benar hyung?" Yang lebih muda bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak." Jawab sang kakak.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengizinkan dia bertanding, Siwon hyung?" Kibum –sang adik- bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak ingin mengekangnya. Lagipula ia melakukan ini demi Minho, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun sampai menyesal membiarkan Minho bertanding." Jawab Siwon.

"Bukankah hyung memberikan syarat sebelum mengizinkan dia?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Itu hanya alasan hyung mengizinkannya. Dan hyung baru sadar kalau ternyata ia benar-benar menyayangi Minho, sampai rela menyanggupi semua permintaan hyung."

"Ya. Dia memulai hidup barunya bersama Minho setelah kita melepasnya. Walaupun Minho bisa membuat Kyuhyun melakukan apa saja, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah agar Kyuhyun mau menerima kita lagi." Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya itu.

"Aku juga,Bum. Kalau ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang menjadi syaratnya tadi pagi. Maka anggap saja itu sebagai bonus untuk kita."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Jonghyun menghampirinya. Ia hanya memandang datar Jonghyun, sementara yang di tatap membalas dengan senyuman remeh.

"Kupikir bocah itu yang akan datang lagi. Kalau sampai dia yang datang, maka ia akan menyesal di garis finish." Kyuhyun langsung tersulut emosi ketika mendengar nama Minho diungkit. Ia menarik kerah jaket Jonghyun kasar dan didekatkan wajah Jonghyun ke wajah miliknya.

"Berani kau menyentuh Minho, akan kupatahkan kakimu." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menang." Balas Jonghyun. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya kasar.

"Cih. Apa kau senang dengan kemenangan seperti itu. Memalukan sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian bersiap di posisi." Lerai salah satu teman Jonghyun.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kini keduanya sudah siap berjajar di depan sang wanita sexy pengibar bendera. Mata mereka menatap lurus dan tajam. Sementara di pinggir jalan, Changmin dan kedua kakak Kyuhyun tengah menatap sahabat dan adik mereka dengan cemas. Bahkan Changmin sesekali melihat jam tangannya berharap Minho cepat datang dan menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun, kalian berdua harus bertanggung jawab." Ucapan Changmin sebelum melihat motor Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun melesat menembus malam.

"Hosh..Hosh.."

Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi tengah serius memandang Kyuhyun, kini beralih pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kau terlambat 60 detik, Minho." Ucap Changmin.

"YA!" Minho tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah baju Siwon.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa,huh?! Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama kalian, agar kalian menjaganya dengan baik. Bukan menjerumuskan seperti ini!" Minho sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kyuhyun melakukan ini untukmu Minho."Sanggah Siwon sambil melepaskan tangan Minho dari bajunya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak perduli apa alasan dia. Aku menyesal membiarkan Kyuhyun memilih kalian." Ucap Minho. Kini ia bersikap lebih tenang dan memilih menunggu Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun selesai dari pertarungan mereka.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sementara itu baik Kyuhyun maupun Jonghyun tengah berusaha merebut posisi depan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan menurunkan kecepatan motor mereka yang sudah sangat melampaui batas. Walaupun saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memimpin, namun Jonghyun hanya tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru membaik menjadi halangan baginya untuk mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, guna mempertajam jarak pandangnya yang kini terasa mulai kabur dan tidak jelas.

"Kemampuanmu berkurang,huh?!" Teriak Jonghyun ketika mampu menyamai laju motor Kyuhyun. Dibukanya kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya dan memandang remeh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan dari lawannya itu. Matanya tetap fokus memandang jalan dan gelapnya malam.

Mereka terus berusaha menyalip satu sama lain, jalanan yang berliku bukan penghalang bagi mereka. Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa bertanding dengan Jonghyun sudah bisa memahami apa kekurangan dari lawannya itu, yaitu tergesa-gesa. Ia lebih sering menggunakan kecepatannya dibandingkan tekhnik.

Sementara Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan keduanya dengan seimbang. Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu tahu dengan jalur yang digunakan hari ini harus extra berhati-hati , karena ia tidak tahu apa yang menanti di depannya. Matanya yang sudah mulai kabur terus ia gunakan untuk berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Kau bilang akan mematahkan kakiku kalau aku menyentuh Minho." Ucap Jonghyun ketika mulai menyamai motor Kyuhyun lagi. Ia yang sudah melakukan berkali-kali latihan, sudah mulai hafal dengan jalur balapannya ini.

"Bagimana kalau kau yang merasakannya lebih dulu." Dengan tiba-tiba Jonghyun menendang bagian samping motor Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan tidak siap, tidak bisa mengendalikan motornya secara sempurna. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba menyeimbangkan kembali motornya, namun…

BRAKK

Mesin motor seketika mati ketika menyentuh tanah dan tidak lupa tubuh sang pemilik motor.

"Argghh!"

Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin mejauhkan motor dari tubuhnya terutama kaki kirinya yang tergencet bagian bawah motornya. Dibukanya helm yang melekat di kepalanya. Jonghyun pun ikut mematikan mesin motornya kemudian turun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Shit! Kau memakai cara yang sama seperti kemarin. Rendah sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun. Sementara tangannya sibuk berusaha mengangkat body motornya yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia yakin setelah ini kakinya akan membengkak.

Jonghyun memandang Kyuhyun remeh, kemudian berjongkok guna menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengapit pipi Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memandangnya.

"Dengar. Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan cara yang fair untuk pertandingan ini. Tapi karena kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan kalau ini pertarungan terakhir kita, maka aku ingin menang dengan cara apapun termasuk mematahkan kakimu." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Jonghyun dari pipinya dan menatap lawannya itu dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Aku sudah ingin memberikan kemenangan itu padamu secara cuma-cuma, tapi kau menolaknya. Dan sekarang kau menggunakan cara kotor untuk menang dariku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Lee Jonghyun?!"

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sahut Jonghyun enteng.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti aku? Aku yakin selama ini kau melawanku bukan hanya karena alasan sebuah kemenangan." Jonghyun tersenyum dan mulai berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Kau benar." Jawabnya mulai membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mempunyai banyak teman sebelum bertemu denganmu. Mereka mendukungku dan bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku, karena aku lah penguasa sirkuit liar saat itu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku bertemu denganmu dan kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka meninggalkanku karena alasan aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang." Lanjutnya. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau selalu mengajakku bertanding, berharap kau bisa menang dariku dan mengembalikan para anak buahmu itu?"

Jonghyun yang merasa emosi atas perkataan Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang terus saja berusaha menyingkirkan motornya.

"Akkh!" Tanpa aba-aba Jonghyun bukannya mengangkat motor Kyuhyun, justru ia menekannya lebih kuat dengan kakinya. Kyuhyun harus merasakan sakit yang sangat pada kaki kirinya.

"Mereka bukan anak buahku. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku." Ucap Jonghyun tanpa melepaskan injakannya.

"I..tu ya..ng kau se..but sa..ha..bat huh?" Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara ditengah rasa sakitnya.

"Sahabat itu selalu ada saat kita senang dan susah. Tidak hanya ada dalam masa kejayaan kita dan seakan tenggelam ketika kita merasakan suram." Lanjut Kyuhyun mulai lancar.

"Aku lebih memilih mempunyai sedikit sahabat tapi yang benar-benar menjadi seorang sahabat. Dibanding mempunyai banyak tapi semuanya hanya ada di saat senang."

"Seharusnya kejadian itu bisa membuka pikiranmu. Kau bisa tahu siapa yang benar-benar perduli padamu di saat kau terpuruk. Mana yang benar-benar sahabat dan mana yang hanya berkedok dengan nama sahabat." Jonghyun hanya diam menanggapi segala perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Sampai bertemu di garis finish Cho Kyuhyun. Itupun kalau kau selamat." Ucap Jonghyun sambil melepaskan kakinya dari motor Kyuhyun dan melenggang dari hadapannya. Dipakainya helm dan kemudian menaiki motornya untuk melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Kalau kau sampai seperti ini ingin mengalahkanku. Maka aku tidak akan memberikan sebuah kemenangan padamu Jonghyun."

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mendirikan motornya kembali. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, dengan menahan rasa sakit ia berdiri dan mengambil helm serta motor yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya, ia berhasil kembali menunggangi motor sport kesayangannya itu. Setelah memastikan helmnya terpasang dengan benar, Kyuhyun langsung melesat mengejar Jonghyun yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Aish kemana mereka?! Ini sudah sangat lama dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat."

Minho mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya. Ketiga orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa khawatir perlahan mulai merayapi pikiran mereka.

"Hyung..." Kibum memandang kakaknya dengan raut khawatir. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Siwon selain hanya mengelus punggung adiknya itu pelan, karena pikirannya sendiri pun sama seperti Kibum.

"Itu mereka!"

Teriakan Changmin membuat ketiga pemuda itu menajamkan pandangan mereka dan melihat salah satu dari Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun memimpin. Minho tersenyun lebar ketika mengetahui siapa yang menempati posisi depan, walaupun sulit karena lampu depan motor itu menyilaukan tapi Minho mengenali siapa pemilik dari kuda besi berwarna putih tersebut.

Pemilik dari motor sport berwarna putih tersebut langsung memarkirkan motornya sembarang dan membuka helm yang menyangkut di kepalanya. Dengan meringis ia mencoba turun dari motornya, kedua kakaknya serta Minho dan Changmin langsung menyampiri pemuda tersebut.

"SHIT!"

Sementara yang tiba lebih lama, hanya bisa mengumpat dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada lawannya yang tengah dikerubungi orang-orang tersebut. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan mampir di bibirnya.

"Apa kau gila, huh?!" Minho tanpa aba-aba mendekati Kyuhyun dan berteriak di wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kerah jaket milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya memintamu menuruti perintahku. Apa itu terlalu sulit,huh?!" Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun menghelas nafas dan mulai menurunkan tangan Minho dari jaketnya, ia kemudian menuntun Minho menjauh dari kedua kakaknya dan juga Changmin. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan, Minho yang melihat keanehan dari cara berjalan sahabatnya itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Dengar." Kyuhyun memulai. "Ini pertandingan terakhirku dengan Jonghyun. Dan yang bisa kau lihat kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi cara berjalanmu aneh." Potong Minho tajam.

"Ini hanya sementara, beberapa hari juga akan seperti biasa." Minho terlihat berpikir dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun saja seperti ini, apalagi kalau ia yang bertanding dengan Jonghyun.

Tanpa disadari siapapun sebuah motor kini tengah dalam posisi bersiap tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Minho berdiri. Sebuah seringai dan tatapan mata yang tajam menghiasi wajah sang penunggang. Dengan putaran penuh pada gas di motor sportnya, kini ia bersiap menerjang siapapun yang berada di depannya tanpa ampun.

BRUM BRUM

Kibum yang menyadari sebuah bunyi motor, menengok ke arah Jonghyun yang kini telah bersiap memacu motornya. Tidak butuh lama bagi Kibum untuk memahami keadaan ketika dilihat bahwa tujuan Jonghyun adalah Minho dan Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya.

"KYU AWAS!" Tanpa aba-aba Kibum langsung berlari menuju Minho dan adiknya tersebut. Awalnya ia berhasil menarik Minho, namun ketika menengok ke belakang, ia melihat Jonghyun berada tepat di depan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

BRAKK

"Arggghh.."

"KIBUM!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang berhasil didorong Kibum terguling ke samping dan berhenti ketika menyentuh pinggiran trotoar, namun sayang kepalanya tidak selamat dari benturan yang cukup keras. Darah perlahan mulai mendesak keluar dari dahinya, membuatnya tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama.

Sementara Kibum harus merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh aspal dengan keras, kulitnya yang tidak terlapis jaket, membuatnya harus mengalami lecet yang tidak sedikit. Darah pun tidak bisa tidak keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya. Kesadaran yang berusaha ia pertahankan pun harus mengalami kekalahan. Matanya telah menutup sempurna ketika kakaknya menghampiri tubuh tidak berdayanya.

"Bummie..." Lirih Siwon. Ia mengusap darah yang terus berusaha keluar dari tubuh adiknya tersebut. Bukannya ia tidak memperdulikan adik yang satunya, tapi dilihat dari luka yang didapat keduanya ia merasa Kibum lebih membutuhkannya.

"Kyu.." Sementara Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun yang juga kehilangan kesadarannya sama seperti Kibum, namun berbeda kondisi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dua buah unit ambulans tiba dan langsung mengangkut kedua kakak adik tersebut untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit. Berterima kasihlah pada Changmin yang masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan bergegas menelpon instansi pemerintah tersebut.

.

.

.

Jonghyun POV

"Apa kalian bilang? Pergi?!"

Aku berteriak keras pada orang-orang yang berada di hadapanku. Mereka dengan seenaknya bilang akan pergi dan tidak akan menjadi temanku lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil berdesis.

"Tadi itu pertandingan terakhirmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau tetap gagal. Menurutmu apa yang bisa kami dapatkan darimu. Bahkan orang tuamu saja sudah berhenti mengirimkan dana untukmu. Jadi untuk apa kami mengikuti semua perintahmu lagi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukankah kalian temanku?" Tanyaku seperti memohon.

"Cih. Teman? Apa kau gila? Kami mengikuti segala perintahmu hanya karena uang dan kepopuleranmu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi."

Emosiku langsung naik ketika mendengar perkataan mereka yang selama ini ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

BUAGHH

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memukul salah satu dari mereka demi meluapkan emosiku. Dia menatapku remeh dan tersenyum sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai perpisahan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Dan dengan itu mereka beranjak pergi dari tempat yang biasa kami gunakan untk berkumpul ini. Namun ketika ku tengok ke belakang, ternyata ada beberapa yang masih tinggal.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?"

"Kami ingin memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untukmu. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mengalahkan bocah Cho itu, maka setidaknya kami ingin ada uang yang mengalir untuk kita balapan di tempat lain lagi." Ada sekitar 4 orang yang tinggal dan memberikan kesempatan untukku.

"Aku tahu bagaimana mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan mudah. Kalian hanya perlu diam dan ikuti semua perintahku." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

.  
.

.

Author POV

Lagi-lagi mereka harus berhadapan dengan sebuah ruangan yang membuat siapapun yang menunggunya akan gelisah. Namun bedanya kini mereka tengah menunggu 2 orang yang sedang berjuang melawan maut terutama adik pertama dari Choi Siwon.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi antara Changmin, Minho dan tentu saja Siwon. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, dan memilih untuk berdoa walau dalam hati.

Ini kedua kalinya bagi Minho merasakan penyesalan yang dalam, ia merasa sudah benar membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama kedua kakaknya, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun kini harus berada di situasi yang sama seperti waktu itu.

KRIEETT

Suara pintu yang dibuka sontak membuat ketiganya berdiri serentak. Ditatapnya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkacamata dan mengenakan baju berwarna utih keluar dari ruangan yang sedari tadi ditungguii oleh mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka Dok?" Siwon bertanya pertama.

"Pasien Cho Kyuhyun hanya menderita luka luar biasa. Namun kondisi kaki kirinya tidak terlalu baik, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjalan sementara ini. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar dan saya sudah memberi perawatan pada kakinya, ia sudah bisa pulang asalkan ia mendapat istirahat yang extra ketika berada di rumah." Tanpa sadar Minho menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar penjelasan Dokter.

"Sementara untuk Kim Kibum masih harus mendapatkan perawatan karena luka-lukanya parah. Bahkan kami harus mengatakan kalau kondisinya saat ini adalah kritis. Kami akan memantau perkembangannya secara berkala dan melakukan pemeriksaan bagian dalam tubuhnya, mengantisipasi terjadinya luka dalam. Kalian bisa mengunjunginya ketika ia sudah kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap." Lanjut sang Dokter.

"Kalian bisa menemui pasien Kyuhyun di dalam, dan kalian bisa mengurus segala administarinya." Dokter tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya dan berlalu dari hadapan sepasang sahabat dan Siwon itu.

Ketiganya pun masuk dan mendekat ke arah ranjang yang kini tengah ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin yang berada paling dekat posisinya dengan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu, karena baik Minho maupun Siwon kini tengah merasakan rasa menyesal.

"Kyu.." Changmin menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, namun tidak butuh berapa lama Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin. Tidak lupa dengan dua orang lain yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Tanya Changmin beruntun. Kyuhhyun tersenyum sedikit dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku tidak apa. Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun lancar.

Kyuhyun beralih memandang Minho dan Siwon yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Ia tidak suka keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"Kalau kalian hanya bisa diam, lebih baik tidak usah masuk."

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengizinkanmu bertanding." Ucap Siwon.

"Dan aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu bersama mereka." Kali ini Minho yang berkata.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku...mmm.."

"Kibum tidak baik, Kyu. Ia mengalami luka berat dan harus menerima perawatan lebih. Dokter bilang ia kritis." Siwon memotong ucapan adiknya itu. Raut muka Kyuhyun berubah setelah mendengar penjelasan kakaknya itu, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kibum ikut terlibat. Kalau saja ia tidak menerima tantangan Jonghyun, maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

'Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untukku.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menemaninya, Kyu." Ucap Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin penuh tanya, sementara yang di tatap hanya memberikan senyum seakan memberitahu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bantu aku Chang." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan mulai membantu Kyuhyun menaiki kursi roda yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu Changmin mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju ruang perawatan Kibum. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Minho yang masih terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdiam diri seperti itu?" Dan pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat dua orang tersebut sadar dan mulai mengikuti keduanya yang telah jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hufftt."

Kyuhyun memandang pintu di hadapannya dengan ragu, ia melirik Changmin yang berada di belakangnya dan menemukan sahabatnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

Changmin terus mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun mendekati seseorang yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Setelah sampai di depan Kibum, Changmin langsung berinisiatif keluar dan meninggalkan kakak adik tersebut.

Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan kanan dari Kibum yang tidak terpasang jarum infus. Ia merasa sangat canggung saat ini, padahal Kibum saat ini tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Bayangkan situasi seperti apa yang akan tercipta jika Kibum tidak seperti ini.

"Mmm.. A..Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi...aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku." Ucapnya. Namun matanya tidak melihat lurus ke arah Kibum melainkan menjelajah seisi ruangan.

Tiitt Tiitt

Hanya bunyi yang keluar dari sebuah benda seperti monitor yang menunjukkan kerja jantung dari Kibum yang memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dan berkata apa. Ia sungguh tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti ini, kalau ia dapat memilih biarkan dirinya saja yang terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kapan akan menerima kalian sebagai kakakku. Karena rasa sakit dan egois menguasai pikiranku. Jujur saja aku ingin mengakhiri semua, merasakan pelukan hangat seorang kakak. Tapi kenangan itu sangat mengganggu dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan." Lanjutnya. Tangannya tidak lepas dari tangan Kibum.

"Kalau aku boleh meminta, aku ingin menghilangkan memori tersebut dari ingatanku. Tapi mungkin ketika bertemu aku tidak akan mengenali kalian, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik." Kyuhyun terus saja bermonolog sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan."

Sepasang tangan kini tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kaget karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Atau mungkin ia terlalu fokus pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku dan Kibum tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima keadaan kami begitu saja, karena kami tahu seperti apa perasaanmu saat ini." Lanjut Siwon.

"Aku sadar mungkin di umur kalian yang saat itu, belum mengerti apapun dan hanya menelan mentah-mentah ucapan dari wanita itu. Mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan menanggapinya. Dan sekarang Kibum-ssi seperti ini karena ulahku, seandainya saja aku mendengarkan permintaan Minho.." Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa nada suara yang tinggi pada Siwon.

"Tidak Kyu. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa seperti seorang hyung yang gagal untuk kalian. Aku terlalu egois hingga meninggalkanmu seperti itu."

"Sudahlah." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon. "Kalau seperti ini tidak akan habis menyalahkan diri sendiri." Lanjutnya. Siwon mengangguk dan mulai berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, memandang Minho yang tengah berjuang melawan maut.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Aku akan memulai menerima kalian lagi di hidupku."

TBC

Upadateeeeeeeeeeeeee

Maaf ya lamaaa.. minggu2 kemarin saya lagi ribet sma Mubank.. pas tau Kyu jdi MC, saya langsung kalang kabut (?) cari tiket. Hhuhuh *bow*

Beruntung masih dapet walaupun amat sangat mepet..hehe

Maaf juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan atau ga bagus, saya sudah berusaha semampu saya..kekeke

Oke. Belum bisa bales review seperti biasa karena ini masih jam kerja. Tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang review chap sebelumnya.

Ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaaa

Pai pai ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 11

Pagi harinya, Kyuhyun masih setia berada di samping ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah kepalanya di sisi ranjang. Kedua matanya terpejam sempurna dan nafas yang beraturan menandakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur. Berbeda dengan sang kakak pertama yang memilih sofa sebagai tempat beristirahat selama semalaman. Tapi kini ia lebih dulu terbangun dibanding sang adik termuda.

"Kyu.." Siwon mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun guna membangunkannya. Tidur dengan posisi seperti itu sangat tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun yang memaksa untuk tidur di samping ranjang Kibum.

"Eummhh" Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kibum dan menghela nafas ketika melihat Kibum yang sama sekali belum mau membuka kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir dia sudah bangun." Lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Kibum.

"Dia pasti akan bangun. Kita tetap berdoa saja." Ucap Siwon menenangkan. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa Changmin dan Minho semalaman berada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya mereka juga menginap, tapi pagi-pagi sekali mereka pulang karena harus bersekolah. Kakimu sudah tidak apa?" Tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun menggerakkan sedikit kakinya dan meringis setelahnya. Siwon yang tahu kalau itu berarti belum membaik hanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Hyung bantu untuk membersihkan tubuhmu ya?" Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bajunya?"

"Aku sudah meminta orangku untuk membawakan baju kita bertiga. Jadi kau bisa berganti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Siwon mendorong kursi rodanya menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di ruangan VIP tersebut.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke cafe tempatku bekerja nanti sore?" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa di sana? Bekerja lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minho. Pembicaraanku dengannya belum selesai semalam." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena harus bekerja. Nanti biar supir saja yang mengantar, tidak apa kan?"

"Ya tidak apa. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Kau akan langsung bekerja?"

Suara Minho membuyarkan lamunan Minho yang sedang membereskan tumpukan buku miliknya di atas meja. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Changmin yang berada di belakangnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bisa terlambat, lagipula kemarin aku sudah meminta izin, tidak enak kalau terus-terusan membuat masalah." Jawab Minho. Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku mungkin akan ke rumah sakit setelah mengantarmu. Kau mau menitipkan salam pada mereka?"

Minho yang telah selesai berberes dan kemudian menaruh tas di punggungnya terlihat berpikir dan tidak lama kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa akan menjenguknya sehabis pulang bekerja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Changmin mendahului Minho. Sedangkan Minho langsung membuntuti Changmin di belakangnya.

"YA! Pelan-pelang Chang. Kakimu terlalu panjang untukku." Keluh Minho.

"Haha. Kau kan juga tinggi Min. Ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat." Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya, Changmin justru menambahnya. Meninggalkan Minho yang terus saja menggerutu di belakangnya.

"Aish. Kakimu semakin panjang saja." Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Kau saja yang semakin tua." Minho bersiap memukul kepala sahabatnya tersebut sampai sebuah helm melayang begitu saja di depannya. Dengan sigap ia menangkap helm tersebut sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah. Cepat naik. Mau kutinggal huh?" Minho dengan kesal menaiki motor Changmin dan memakai helmnya. Dan Changmin tanpa berlama-lama langsung melajukan motor kesayangannya ke tempat Minho bekerja.

Tidak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di cafe milik Shindong tersebut. Changmin yang memang terbiasa melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh selalu bisa diandalkan bila berurusan dengan waktu.

"Terima kasih Chang." Ucap Minho setelah turun dari motor dan memberikan helmnya pada Changmin.

"U'r Welcome Min." Jawab Changmin. Minho tertawa mendengar perkataan sok inggris sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." Changmin melajukan motornya kembali setelah melambaikan tangannya singkat pada Minho.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit pun hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Changmin. Setelah memarkirkan motornya pada tempat yang telah disediakan ia mulai memasuki kawasan rumah sakit yang cukup mewah tersebut. Ia melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan mencoba mengingat ruangan dan lantai yang ditempati oleh kakak kandung dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Changmin."

Merasa terpanggil Changmin menengok ke arah suara yang telah menganggu kegiatan melihat-lihatnya. Ia mendapati sahabatnya tengah duduk di atas kursi roda yang di dorong oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang ia tidak kenal.

"Kau mau kemana Chang?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada di dekat Changmin.

"Menjengukmu dan kakakmu tentu saja." Jawab Changmin.

"Oh. Tadinya aku akan pergi menemui Minho di cafe. Tapi karena kau berada di sini, maka aku akan menemanimu terlebih dahulu. Ayo ikuti aku." Perintah Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya menurut dan mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun dan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Dia belum sadar?" Tanya Changmin ketika mereka telah sampai di ruangan Kibum. Ia kaget dengan kondisi Kibum yang masih sama seperti saat ia melihatnya semalam.

"Ya. Dokter bilang ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum sadar juga. Mungkin pengaruh dari obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya Kyu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka di kakimu itu?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ah ini? Jonghyun melakukan cara curang lagi semalam. Ia menendang motorku sampai aku jatuh dan motorku menimpa kakiku." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita.

"Dia meninggalkanku sendiri setelah itu. Tapi saat melihat ia begitu ingin mengalahkanku, aku jadi sangat bersemangat ingin mengalahkannya juga."Lanjutnya.

Flashback On

Kyuhyun yang sudah melajukan motornya kembali, melihat Jonghyun yang tidak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan menggunakan gas penuh ia memacu motornya, kakinya yang terkilir ia gunakan untuk mengerem atau memindahkan gigi dari motor sportnya. Tidak ia hiraukan rasa sakit ketika melakukannya.

"Kau.." Jonghyun kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kaget huh?" Ejek Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau begitu semangat ingin mengalahkanku, maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai jumpa di garis finish Lee Jonghyun."

Dan tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, kini Jonghyun hanya dapat melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari knalpot motor lawannya itu.

Seakan tersadar, Jonghyun tanpa ampun langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun sayang, kecepatan motornya tidak mampu bersaing dengan motor Kyuhyun. Dan mengharuskannya menelan kekalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Flasback Off

"Aish. Dia itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkanmu. Kau harus berhati-hati padanya."

Komentar Changmin setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Aku justru lebih khawatir pada Minho. Kau bantu aku mengawasinya ya." Pinta Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk cepat mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm..Kyu." Panggil Changmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang telah teralih ke arah Kibum menjadi fokus kembali ke sahabatnya itu.

"A..Aku belum berterima kasih padamu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran. Untuk apa Changmin berterima kasih sedangkan ia merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Soal apa?"

"Perkataanmu waktu di taman rumah sakit saat itu. Awalnya aku memang marah karena kau seenaknya saja menceramahiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ucapanmu seperti sebuah sugesti untukku." Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar yang tengah serius mendengarkann ceritanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang kuinginkan. Dan beruntung mereka mau mengerti. Sekarang mereka lebih punya waktu untukku, seperti sarapan bersama, mau mendengarkan certitaku dan mengantarkanku tidur pada malam hari." Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum senang saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku turut senang Chang. Kau harus sadar kalau kau adalah orang beruntung di dunia ini, karena masih bisa merasakan rasa sayang dari orang tua." Changmin menangkap kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, tapi ia mengerti.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Kyu. Tapi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan Minho. Saat kalian senang maupun saat kalian jatuh." Changmin berkata dengan tulus. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Changmin dan Minho, entah apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya jika ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar menyerah jika tidak bertemu denganmu dan Minho. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan sampai saat ini." Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika ia disebut laki-laki mellow, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang dalam pada sahabatnya.

"Kalau suatu hari nanti aku harus berkorban nyawa untuk salah satu dari kalian, mungkin itu akan jadi pengorbanan terbaik untukku." Lanjutnya.

"YA! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau sampai berbuat begitu." Changmin memukul kepala sahabatnya itu pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpikir sejauh itu.

"Aish. Aku kan hanya berkata." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa perih.

"Ehhh. Itu tangannya.." Changmin berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa? Tangannya siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Itu..Dia..Aish. Kibum!" Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke arah Kibum dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

"Kibum-ssi. Ayo buka matamu." Kyuhyun mendekat dan berusaha membantu kakaknya itu.

"Eunghh.." Sebuah lengungan keluar dari namja berusia 25 tahun tersebut. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan ruangan.

"Kyu..hyun.." Kibum bergumam ketika melihat adiknya berada di sampingnya.

"Ne. Ini aku. Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kibum langsung memegan lengan adiknya ketika akan memanggil dokter.

"Ti..dak a..pa. Kau yang me..nunggui..ku?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Teri..ma kas..ih" Ucap Kibum masih terbata.

"Wah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga Kibum-ssi." Seorang dokter tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"A..ku baik-baik saja. A..ku merasa sangat sehat." Ucap Kibum mulai lancar.

"Eh, yakin sekali." Dokter tersebut mulai memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Changmin. Mulai dari detak jantung dan nadi, kedua mata dan beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya.

"Nah. Kau punya semangat yang besar untuk sembuh. Beberapa hari lagi kalau kondisimu terus membaik seperti ini, maka kau bisa pulang." Kata sang dokter ketika selesai memeriksa Kibum.

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku. Kau beristirahatlah dan jangan malas untuk makan dan meminum obat yang diberikan." Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dokter tersebut mulai meninggalkan ruangan Kibum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum. Pasalnya ia ingat kalau ia sempat mendorong Kyuhyun ke pinggir jalan.

"Hmm...Tidak apa. Ha..nya kakiku terkilir saat bertanding dengan Jonghyun. Selebihnya baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun masih canggung.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Seperti biasa ia tidak berani menatap mata Kibum.

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"Mmm..Karena..Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum dan menepuk kepala adiknya itu pelan.

"Kau itu adikku. Aku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu." Ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sang kakak, ia berpikir hal apa yang dilakukannya hingga ada seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Minho. Tidak masalah kan kalau aku tinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kibum yang masih pucat.

"Ne. Pergilah. Aku sudah sangat senang melihatmu pertama kali ketika aku sadar." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghubungi Siwon-ssi dan memberitahukan kalau kau sudah sadar." Kibum menyerngitkan alisnya heran mendengar ucapan formal Kyuhyun. Tapi ia memakluminya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Kibum sebelum melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhinya. Ia dibantu oleh supir dari Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah menungguinya.

"Eh. Kau masih di sini?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat Changmin tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang Kibum dirawat. "Kukira kau sudah pulang."Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu momentmu dengan Kibum. Aku akan menemuinya dan berpamitan, kau pergi duluan saja." Ucap Changmin.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan ke cafe tempat Minho sekalian menjemputnya. Kau langsung pulang dan beristirahatlah setelah ini."

"Ne. Hati-hati Kyu." Ucap Changmin sambil mengacak pelan rambut sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Minho POV

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pada tamu cafe yang baru saja meninggalkan meja tempatnya makan.

Aku mengusap peluhku sebentar dan beralih membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang berserakan di meja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan aku sudah merasa sedikit lelah. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun dan kakaknya, sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat kabar tentang mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja Min?" Tanya salah satu rekan kerjaku sambil menepuk bahuku pelan, namun berhasil membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah. Aku baik. Hanya sedang ada masalah sedikit." Ucapku. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Aku sedikit bersyukur bekerja di sini, karena mereka baik sekali padaku. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kyuhyun betah bekerja di cafe ini sekian lama.

BRAKK

PRANGG

Aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah itu. Dapat kulihat para pengunjung cafe dan pekerja mulai berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Serpihan-serpihan kaca bertebaran di depan pintu utama yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi.

"DIMANA CHOI MINHO?!"

Itu, bukankah itu suara Jonghyun. Mau apa dia datang ke cafe dan merusak fasilitas. Aku langsung berlari menuju kerumunan dan mendapati Jonghyun beserta keempat temannya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebalok kayu. Semua pekerja cafe yang mengenalku langsung menengok ke arahku kompak, pandangan mereka menyiratkan kebingungan.

"YA! Siapa yang berani-beraninya merusak cafeku?!"

Shindong –sang pemilik cafe- bahkan ikut keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Rahangnya mengeras karena emosi, bahkan wajah putihnya berubah menjadi memerah.

"Apa mau kalian, huh?!" Tanyanya keras sambil menunjuk kawanan Jonghyun.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku mencari pelayanmu yang bernama Choi Minho itu." Jawab Jonghyun tidak kalah keras. Shindong-ssi menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka, Minho-ah?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau baru beberapa hari bekerja di cafeku dan sudah bisa membuat keributan seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena alasan Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan menerimamu bekerja kalau tahu akan begini jadinya." Lanjutnya. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"Mian..Mianhamnida Shindong-ssi." Ucapku mulai menatapnya. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan kesal bercampur emosi.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah, bagaimanapun akulah penyebab keributan ini.

Author POV

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Tanya Shindong. Ia memasang tubuhnya berada paling depan kerumunan.

"Aku hanya ingin satu anak buahmu. Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada cafemu ini." Jawab Jonghyun sambil melihat ke arah Minho.

"Atas alasan apa kau mencari pekerjaku?" Tany Shindong lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia mengulur waktu, karena ia telah memberi tahu seseorang sebelum ia keluar dari café tadi.

"Ya Kakek tua! Kau hanya perlu memberikan Minho pada kami dan cafemu akan selamat." Salah satu kawan Jonghyun mengancam.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jonghyun maju mendekat dan menarik Minho yang berada di dekat Shindong. Karena merasa pembuat onar, Minho hanya diam saat ditarik oleh rival Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tidak apa Shindong-ssi, aku akan menyelesaikan keributan ini." Ucap Minho.

"YA!" Shindong hendak berlari menyusul Minho, namun beberapa teman Jonghyun menghalanginya dan rekan-rekan kerja Minho.

BUAGHH

Seketika Jonghyun melepas tarikannya pada tangan Minho, seketika itu juga Jonghyun langsung menghantamkan pukulannya tepat pada pipi kanan Minho. Membuat sang empunya harus terjatuh sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Apa maumu huh?" Tanya Minho mencoba bangkit.

BUGGHH

Belum sempurna ia berdiri, sebuah tendangan sudah bersarang di perutnya. Minho kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Sementara Jonghyun hanya memberikan sebuah smirk pada korbannya.

"Apa mauku? Mudah. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun melalui kau. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya Kyuhyun kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang dia punya." Jonghyun mencengkram leher dari kemeja yang Minho kenakan, hingga membuatnya berdiri.

BUAGGHH

Satu pukulan telak bersarang lagi di pipi Minho. Ia mencoba tidak terjatuh dengan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap darah yang sedikit merembes di ujung bibirnya.

SETT

Minho berhasil menghindar ketika Jonghyun hendak memukulnya kembali. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Minho berhasil memukul Jonghyun tepat di pipinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Perintah Jonghyun ketika melihat beberapa rekannya berusaha ingin membantunya. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Perkelahian antara Jonghyun dengan Minho pun tidak terhindarkan, namun sayang Minho berada di pihak yang menerima dibanding menyerang. Disamping tubuhnya yang sudah lelah akibat bekerja, ia juga tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan membuat Jonghyun kesal.

BUAGGHH

Pukulan terakhir dari Jonghyun mampu membuat Minho tersungkur dan tidak dapat berdiri kembali. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis, bahkan matanya sudah mulai kabur. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka hiasan dari tangan dan kaki Jonghyun.

"Menyerah huh?" Ejek Jonghyun. "Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir." Lanjutnya. Kakinya bersiap melayang ke arah Minho yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

BUGGGHH

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Ahjusshi, bisakah kau lebih cepat?" Pintaku pada seorang supir milik Siwon yang mengantarkanku ke café tempat Minho. Kulihat jam yang melilit pergelangan tanganku dan mendapati jarum pendek sudah berada di angka 8.

"Baik tuan muda." Ucapnya. Setelahnya ia melajukan mobil mewah milik Siwon ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

DRRT DRRT

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku yang bergetar. Kulihat ada nama Shindong hyung sang pemilik café memberikanku sebuah pesan.

'Cepatlah kemari. Ada keributan di café.'

Isi pesan dari Shindong hyung membuatku bingung, karena ia tidak menjelaskan detail keributan yang dimaksud. Namun aku berasumsi kalau ini pasti berhubungan dengan Minho.

"Pakai kecepatan maksimalmu ahjusshi. Temanku sedang dalam bahaya." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menambah kecepatan mobil.

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri jalanan yang lumayan pada mala mini, akhirnya aku sampai di café tempat ku bekerja selama bertahun-tahun kemarin. Aku melihat ada kerumunan yang terjadi di depan café tersebut.

Dengan bantuan dari supir Siwon, aku turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodaku. Supir tersebut mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Ada beberapa pemuda berbaju preman yang menghalang-halangi Shindong hyung untuk pergi.

"Shindong hyung!" Teriakku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku senang.

"Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau datang. Kau harus membantu Minho. Ia sedang dipukuli oleh seseorang." Ucapnya panic.

Tanpa memikirkan sakit pada kakiku, aku beranjak dari kursi roda dan berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shindong. Dengan sedikit pincang, aku paksakan kakiku berlari lebih cepat.

Mataku berhasil terbuka sempurna melihat pemandangan di depanku, Minho dan Jonghyun yang tengah berkelahi. Namun Minho seperti sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalas berbagai pukulan Changmin.

Jonghyun sudah bersiap menendang Minho yang tersungkur ketika aku berlari dan bersiap melayangkan kakiku ke tubuhnya.

BUGGHH

"Akkhh."

Ia memegangi pinggangnya yang mungkin terasa sakit akibat tendanganku.

"Min.." Minho menatapku seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dapat kulihat sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

Emosiku seketika naik melihat keadaan Minho seperti itu. Aku berjalan menghampiri Jonghyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Urusanmu adalah denganku bukan dengan Minho. Aku masih bisa memaafkan segala perbuatanmu selagi itu untukku." Aku mencengkeram jaketnya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu apabila kau berbuat sesuatu pada Minho."

BUAGGHH

Kepalanya menengok ke samping akibat pukulanku karena aku tidak melepaskan peganganku pada jaketnya.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku. Maka lakukanlah. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh Minho."

Sebuah pukulan sudah siap kulayangkan sampai sebuah tangan berhasil mencegahnya. Kulihat Minho dengan nafas yang tersengal tengah mencegahku untuk berbuat lebih lanjut.

"Cukup Kyu. Aku mohon." Pintanya. Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku.

"Ini belum selesai Lee Jonghyun." Ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya.

"Memang belum." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Ia menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya. Kini gantian ia yang menarik kerah jaketku dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Kalau kau ingin benar-benar berakhir. Temui aku di tempat biasa aku berkumpul 2 hari lagi. Seorang diri. Atau aku akan berbuat lebih pada adik kesayanganmu itu." Desisnya pelan seakan mengisyaratkan kalau hanya aku dan dia yang boleh mendengar.

Ia melepaskan pegangannya kasar dan beranjak pergi, dengan sekali kode teman-temannya yang lainnya mengikuti kepergian Jonghyun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit Min." Ucapku setelah kawanan Jonghyun pergi dari café milik Shindong hyung ini. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Shindong hyung mendekati kami dengan wajah khawatir. Para pekerja dan pelanggan lainnya telah membubarkan diri, ada yang memilih pulang dan ada juga yang kembali masuk ke dalam café. Aku berharap kejadian tadi tidak akan berdampak buruk pada kelangsungan cafenya.

"Maafkan aku Shindong-ssi." Sesal Minho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat sang pemilik café.

"Tidak apa, Minho." Ucap Shindong. Ia mengangkat wajah Minho dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anakku sekian lama. Jadi apapun yang berhubungan dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Lebih baik kau obati luka-lukamu di dalam." Lanjutnya. Aku memandangnya berterima kasih, ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam cafenya.

"Ayo masuk." Titahku sembari membantunya masuk ke dalam cafe.

Aku membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk para karyawan beristirahat. Kuambil peralatan P3K yang memang selalu tersedia di sana dan menghampiri Minho.

"Tahan sedikit." Ucapku ketika melihatnya meringis saat kuusap alkohol ke wajahnya.

"Cih. Beraninya main keroyok. Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti padanya."

Minho menahan tanganku yang hendak mengolesi wajahnya lagi, ia menatapku tajam tanpa berkedip.

"Ke..Kenapa?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Jangan cari masalah lagi dengannya Kyu. Cukup aku korban terakhirnya." Ucapnya. Tatapannya sudah tidak setajam tadi. Aku menghelas nafas berat, bagaimana bisa cukup kalau Jonghyun saja tadi masih mengancamku.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." Ucapku tenang. Kegiatanku mengobatinya telah selesai. "Dan yang ia ingin adalah mengalahkanku. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, kemarin adalah balapanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Makanya ia sangat kesal padaku." Lanjutku.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Lebih baik kau memulai kehidupan barumu dengan kedua kakakmu. Mereka akan menjagamu lebih baik. Jangan pikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jonghyun." Katanya tegas.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kupikir kau sudah tidak perduli apapun lagi tentangku."

"A..Aku tidak seperti itu." Ucapnya pelan. "A..ku hanya ingin kau mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi hidupmu yang menjadi tidak baik. Lihat. Kau bekerja di café ini dan nekat balapan liar semenjak tidak ada aku. Dan aku masih berpikir kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Ya. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Ada satu hal yang memang aku sembunyikan darimu." Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar pengakuannya. Tapi aku hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Minho.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau masuk rumah sakit, Dokter mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Mungkin kau pikir kau hanya sakit perut biasa." Ia mulai bercerita. Sedangkan aku masih diam mendengarannya tanpa berniat menginterup.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Beliau bilang kalau kau meneruskan kegiatanmu seperti bekerja dan mengikuti balapan liar, maka kau penyakitmu akan semakin parah."

"Dan akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membiarkanku tinggal bersama Siwon dan Kibum?" Aku memotong ceritanya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit mendengar ceritanya yang menurutku tidak masuk akal dan lucu. Setidaknya aku mengetahui satu hal di sini.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyanya.

"Loh bukankah memang seharusnya aku senang? Ada seseorang yang ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Itu sesuatu yang bagus, bukan."

"Bukan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang megkhawatirkanmu, Kyu. Changmin juga, dan jangan lupakan kedua hyungmu itu." Ucap Minho.

"Jadi, mereka juga tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Changmin." Jawab Minho.

"Kalian terlalu berusaha. Kalau mati ya mati saja. Bukankah setiap orang juga akan mengalaminya. Hanya berbeda pada waktu, tempat dan prosesnya saja." Ucapku tenang.

"Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghindar, kematian akan datang dengan sendirinya. Begitu juga kau. Yakin sekali kau bisa hidup lebih lama dariku." Lanjutku sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hidup. Nikmati dan berlaku baik saja selama hidup. Toh kita hanya hidup satu kali kan."

TBC

Updateee..

Gomen ya lama bagi waktu sama kerja susah..

Chapter selanjutnya diusahakan cepat ya..

Mungkin sekitar 2 Chap lagi bakalan selesai..hoho

Ok. Terima kasih buat yang udah review di Chap sebelumnya.

Di tunggu lagi reviewnyaaaa

Pai pai ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 11

Author POV

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan santai menuju sebuah ruangan. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaannya. Berulang kali ia melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Walaupun hari sudah malam, namun masih banyak orang-orang yang berkeliaran dengan berbagai expresi di wajahnya. Orang-orang berpakaian serba putih pun tidak luput dari pandangannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kibum."

Ucap pemuda tersebut –Siwon- saat memasuki kamar rawat dari adik pertamanya itu. Satu tangannya membawa plastik penuh berisi buah-buahan segar, sementara tangannya yang lain membawa tas kerja yang selalu ia bawa hampir setiap hari.

"Aku langsung menuju kemari setelah mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya.

Kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan segar itu ia taruh di meja samping tempat tidur Kibum, sementara tas kerjanya ia taruh sembarang di sofa.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di kursi tempat sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidur dan menjaga Kibum selama semalaman.

"Wajah Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama aku lihat saat sadar. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku saati ini." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Arra arra, terlihat dari raut wajahmu." Siwon tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengacak rambut adiknya itu pelan.

"Ia pergi ke cafe tadi. Katanya mau menemui Minho." Lapor Kibum.

"Hyung tahu, tadi dia meminta hyung yang mengantarkan tapi karena harus bekerja jadi hyung meminta supir yang mengantarkannya." Kibum membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

"Lain kali hyung harus punya waktu untuknya. Jangan biarkan ia berpikir kalau kau tidak punya waktu untuknya." Protes Kibum.

"Hyung tidak bisa meninggalkan meeting hari ini. Jadi terpaksa hyung tidak mengantarnya. Tapi hyung janji akan mempunyai waktu lebih untuk kalian berdua kedepannya." Janji Siwon.

"Hyung." Panggil Kibum. Siwon menatap Kibum dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Aku lapar." Rengek Kibum. Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Memang kau belum makan?" Tanyanya.

"Belum. Makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak hyung." Jawab Kibum sambil melirik nampan di meja samping tempat tidurnya yang masih berisi nasi beserta sayur dan lauknya.

"Aish kau ini. Sedang sakit begini masih juga tidak mau nurut kata dokter." Kibum meringis mendengar nasihat hyungnya itu.

"Habis makanannya tidak enak."

"Hahh baiklah akan hyung belikan. Tapi hyung akan tanya dokter dulu mana makanan yang boleh dan tidak boleh yang bisa kau makan." Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Siwon pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar inap Kibum. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk merogoh salah satu kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika merasakan getaran pada kantung celana jeansnya. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya sebelum meletakkannya di telinga.

"Hallo." Sapanya.

'Kau ada dimana Kyu-ah?' Sahut suara di seberang line.

"Hmm aku baru saja keluar dari cafe dan akan mengantarkan Minho ke rumahnya dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Minho yang berada di sebelahnya. Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Siwon yang akan menuju ke rumah sederhana yang ditempati Minho.

'Ah begitu. Kalau begitu kau hati-hati. Hyung akan menginap malam ini di rumah sakit.'

"Ne. Aku akan kesana setelah pulang sekolah besok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

'Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok Kyu.'

Dan berakhirlah percakapan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara Minho dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya memilih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara deru mesin dari mobil dan helaan nafas yang sesekali keluar dari orang di dalamnya. Walaupun tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan memilih mengikuti apa keinginan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak usah mengantar sampai dalam." Ucap Minho ketika mobil sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dengan sedikit susah ia turun dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Ne. Sampai bertemu di sekolah besok Minho." Teriak Kyuhyun ketika Minho sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu. Walaupun sedikit, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat Minho menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah yang dulu juga ditempati oleh Kyuhyun itu.

Minho menghela nafas panjang setelah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya,ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Ia meringis ketika merasakan perih di tubuhnya akibat luka-lukanya terkena air.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan membalutnya dengan pakaian bersih dari dalam lemari.

"Eh."

Tanpa sengaja penglihatannya menatap sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak di meja, tanpa melihat isinya ia bisa menebak apa yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Aish. Dia terlalu perduli." Gumamnya sambil membuka bungkusan tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaannya yang berisi makanan untuk makan malamnya yang ia yakini dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi boleh juga. Aku lapar."

Dengan segera ia melahap makanan tersebut tanpa sisa. Setelah dihajar Jonghyun habis-habisan membuat perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

"Hahh kenyang." Diusapnya sisa makanan yang masih menempel di area sekitar mulutnya. Ia kemudian menatap bungkusan yang masih tergeletak di mejanya dengan diam. Tidak lama kemudian bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Cih. Baiklah aku menyerah Kyu. Kau menang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi ini aku sudah bisa sekolah seperti biasa. Hah baru kali ini aku merasa kangen pada sekolah, biasanya malas sekali untuk sekedar berangkat ke sekolah. Kakiku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, mungkin karena tendangan yang kulayangkan ke Jonghyun membuatnya jadi lebih baik atau karena semalam sudah merasakan pijatan dari para pelayan Siwon.

"Wah Kyuhyun oppa sudah masuk lagi." Seorang siswi menyapaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam kelasku.

"Wah wah wah. Kau sudah masuk rupanya."

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Dari suaranya bisa kupastikan kalau lengan ini adalah milik namja tiang listrik yang menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Ya Shim Changmin! Lepas!"

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan lengannya yang masih saja bertengger di sekitar leherku. Tapi dia hanya nyengir dan justru mendorongku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aish. Kau mau membunuhku ya."

Tangannya sudah ia singkirkan dari leherku, tapi beralih ke kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku sedikit kasar.

"YA! Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja."

Aku dan Changmin langsung menghentikan kegiatan kami karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Min.." Gumam Changmin. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam. Aku masih sedikit canggung akibat kejadian semalam.

"Apa? Kau seperti lihat hantu saja." Ucap Minho santai dan duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang sudah lama ia tidak tunjukkan.

"Minhooo.." Aku langsung berlari dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan ringan. Namun dia mendorongku dan langsung menepuk-nepuk seragamnya seakan aku membawa virus untuknya.

"Aish. Jangan kotori bajuku Kyu." Katanya berlagak sombong.

Senyum aneh itu, perilaku sombongnya dan segala perbuatannya tadi menunjukkan kalau ia sudah kembali seperti dulu, seperti Choi Minho. Sahabatku.

"Eeiii Choi Minho. Sejak kapan kau perduli pada seragammu huh? Bukankah kau selalu bilang 'Aku akan selalu tampan walaupun berantakan' sekarang kau sok perduli dengan pakaianmu." Changmin berkata sambil menirukan gaya Minho yang selalu percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Ne, kau benar Chwang. Jadi berapa nomer telpon yang kau dapat hari ini huh?" Aku ikut menggodanya dan menyikut-nyikut lengannya pelan.

"Hmm hanya dapat 2. Sepertinya aku kurang berusaha hari ini." Jawabnya serius.

"Hahaha."

Aku dan Changmin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat expressinya. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat kami yang mentertawakannya. Changmin mendekati Minho dan merangkul pundaknya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Minho.

"Eh benarkah? Kau janji?" Entah apa yang diucapkan Changmin, tapi Minho terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau janjikan padanya?" Tanyaku. Tidak ada yang menjawab, yang ada mereka hanya menatapku aneh.

"Aish. Baiklah, terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Eeiii ada yang ngambek Chwang."

"Sepertinya begitu. Hahaha."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal melihat tingkah laku mereka, namun sebuah senyum bertengger jauh di dalam hatiku. Melihat kami seperti ini, aku merasa sangat senang. Seperti kembali ke masa di mana tidak ada yang mengganggu kehidupan kami. Entah apa yang membuat Minho berubah seperti ini, padahal tadi malam saja masih terasa aneh. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia bisa seperti dulu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kyu sekalian. Pasti akan lebih seru."

"Tidak tidak. Dia itu sudah tua, mana mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"YA! Siapa yang kau sebut tua huh?!" Lama-lama telingaku panas juga mendengar ocehan kedua makhluk itu. Apalagi menyebutku dengan Tua.

"Tentu saja kau." Sahut Changmin sambil menunjuk tepat depan wajahku.

"Kami akan melakukan sebuah misi. Dan kami yakin kau tidak akan mau ikut." Minho berkata sambil tersenyum remeh ke arahku.

"Ish. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan huh?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. "Sini aku beritahu." Lanjut Changmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Mencari noona-noona yang cantik dan sexy nanti malam."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Hei yang itu sexy."

"Tidak. Dia sedikit gemuk. Yang disebelah sana lebih sexy."

"Tidak masalah kalau hanya sedikit. Kau lihat bagian atasnya. Wahh sangat besar."

"Aish. Jangan lihat yang atas, yang bagian bawah lebih menantang."

Aku menggosok-gosokkan telingaku yang sedikit sakit akibat perbincangan yang sedikit mesum dari Changmin dan Minho. Bagaimana tidak, kalau sedari tadi mereka terus saja beragumen ria tentang para wanita yang berlalu lalang di area taman yang biasa dijadikan tempat pacaran ini.

Mereka terus saja mengomentari para wanita yang kuyakin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kami dengan aneh. Yang satu focus pada bagian bawah sementara yang satu focus pada bagian atas. Ya Tuhan apa mereka tidak salah sudah mengomentari hal yang seperti itu, padahal umur mereka masih di bawah.

"Kyu, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak asik." Changmin membuyarkan lamunanku dengan tepukannya. Aku hanya menatapnya malas dan mengacuhkannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengajaknya. Dia itu sudah tua." Komentar Minho. Dengan senang hati kuberikan death glare terbaikku padanya. Walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Oiya. Sedari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Pertama kau Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kakimu kemarin terkilir dan masih memakai kursi roda lalu kenapa sekarang sudah bisa berjalan?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan kakiku.

"Dan yang kedua kau Choi Minho. Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang membiru dan ada bekas lebam itu? Kau berkelahi ya?" Lanjutnya. Matanya bergerak dari menatapku menjadi menatap Minho.

PLETAK

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, baru menyadari hal ini. Kan dari pagi kita sudah bertemu. Bodoh!" Minho menjawab setelah memukul kepala Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"YA! Tidak usah memukul. Tinggal jawab saja pertanyaanku." Keluh Changmin. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perilaku kedua sahabatku itu.

"Jonghyun yang melakukannya." Minho menjawab dengan pelan.

"Eh. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sudah tidak apa. Kau jangan khawatir. Kakinya Kyu mungkin sembuh karena ia menendang Jonghyun lantaran menolongku." Jawab Minho. Entah kenapa tapi atmosfer antara kami bertiga menjadi sedikit berbeda. Lebih diam dan lebih menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Ah sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau membelikan aku dan Kyu minuman dingin. Aku sangat haus." Tiba-tiba Minho kembali bersemangat dan mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"Ya ya! Jangan dorong-dorong. Aish kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja. Aku malas." Tolak Changmin.

"Aku dan Kyu sedang sakit. Jadi kau yang harus membelinya. Cepat!"

"Sakit apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak usah khawatir padaku tadi." Walaupun awalnya menolak, tapi ia tetap saja berjalan menjauh menuju sebuah kedai yang menjual minuman. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Minho.

"Apa kau senang?" Ucap Minho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku Tanya apa kau senang?" Ulangnya lagi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Syukurlah. Jadi keputusanku tidak salah."

"Apa maksudmu Min?"

"Aku menyerah Kyu. Aku tidak akan menghindar lagi darimu." Jawabnya.

Sekarang aku sudah mulai mengerti tentang perubahan sifatnya hari ini. Ia benar-benar berubah menjadi Choi Minho yang ku kenal dulu.

"Baguslah akhirmya kau paham. Jadi, boleh aku kembali ke rumahmu lagi?" Tanyaku bercanda.

"Kalau kau bisa menjinakkan kedua hyungmu itu. Kenapa tidak." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha kau pikir mereka itu apa. Aish mereka memang terlalu berlebihan. Sekarang kalau kemana-mana pasti diantar oleh supir. Beruntung aku berhasil mengelabui supir itu agar tidak mengikutiku lagi."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka saat bebas dan tidak ada yang mengatur. Tapi yah tidak apalah, sudah takdirnya."

"Kau beruntung, Kyu. Banyak yang menyayangimu. Shindong-ssi, kedua hyungmu…."

TUK

"Dan kau beruntung karena dapat kasih sayang yang banyak dari dua sahabatmu ini." Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan memotong ucapan Minho sambil menaruh kaleng cola yang ia beli di atas kepala Minho.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Serius sekali."

"Mau tahu saja kau Chwang. Lama sekali sih, kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa mati kehausan huh?"

"Ish sejak kapan tidak minum satu jam bisa membuatmu mati."

"Sejak hari ini."

"Cih. Berlebihan sekali kau." Changmin mengacak rambut Minho keras.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya sambil tersenyum. Ini yang aku inginkan, melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini dan tidak ada raut suram terpajang di wajah mereka. Walaupun masalahku dan Jonghyun masih belum selesai, tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa kembali seperti ini.

'Terima kasih telah berubah untukku Choi Minho.'

.

.

.

Malam hari...

Author POV

Kibum masih setia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan sebuah selang infuse yang bergelantung di tiang samping tempat tidurnya dan jarum infuse yang masih tertancap di lengannya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia bosan, sangat bosan karena hanya ia sendiri di ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Hanya sesekali dokter atau suster yang berkunjung untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaannya.

CKLEK

Sontak Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu di kamarnya yang telah dibuka oleh seseorang dengan wajah sumringah.

"Siwon hyung." Sapanya pada seseorang yang baru saja menutup kembali pintu.

"Eoh, Kibum kau sendirian?" Tanya Siwon. Ia melepas jaket dan dasi yang masih setia melekat di tubuhnya dan dilempar sembarang ke sofa. Tas tentengnya pun ia taruh di meja yang terletak di samping ranjang Kibum.

"Ne. Sedari hyung pergi kerja, aku hanya sendirian." Jawab Kibum.

"Loh, bukankah Kyu bilang ia akan mampir?" Siwon kembali bertanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kecil samping ranjang Kibum.

"Benarkah? Tapi ia sama sekali belum datang." Raut wajah Kibum berubah sedih.

"Mungkin ia ada urusan dan lupa kalau ia berjanji akan menemanimu." Hibur Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu pelan. Kibum tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya masih sedikit muram.

CKLEK

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu ruangan Kibum terbuka, dan untuk kedua kalinya Kibum menengok ke arah pintu. Raut wajah muramnya perlahan menghilang melihat siapa yang kali ini telah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hahh Hahh Hahh…"

Dengan wajah menunduk dan masing-masing tangan yang ia topangkan pada kedua lututnya, sang pembuka pintu masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kyu.." Panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mendapati kedua kakaknya tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ma..af a..ku terlam..bat." Ucap Kyuhyun terputus-putus karena nafasnya masih belum stabil.

"Tadi Changmin dan Minho mengajakku bermain dulu, karena hari ini Minho tidak bekerja." Lanjutnya. Nafasnya sudah terdengar normal saat ini.

"Tidak apa. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengabari salah satu dari kami agar kami tidak khawatir." Pesan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang. Raut wajahnya masih menampakkan rasa lelah akibat berlari dari lobby rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat kakaknya itu.

"Kau habis berlari ya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran. Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatap ke arah Kibum.

"Kenapa? Apa kedua sahabatmu itu mengerjaimu?"

"Ah tidak. Tadi aku berlari karena aku lupa kalau Siwon-ssi biasanya selalu bekerja, jadi aku baru sadar kalau kau pasti sendirian di kamar. Makanya aku sedikit terburu-buru saat menuju kemari." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya gugup. Baik Kibum maupun Siwon sedikit terkesiap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, walaupun sedikit mereka bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai perduli dengan keberadaan kedua hyungnya itu.

"Ne hyung memang sendirian sejak Siwon hyung berangkat bekerja tadi pagi. Siwon hyung bilang kalau kau akan datang setelah selesai sekolah, tapi tidak muncul-muncul." Kibum memasang raut wajah pura-pura kesal.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri hyung keduanya. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi Chang dan Minho mengajakku ke suatu tempat, jadi aku lupa waktu." Lanjutnya sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kibum berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah menyesalnya.

"Memang kau kemana bersama mereka?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ah itu..hmmm..anu hanya pergi ke tempat biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia malu jika harus memberitahukan kemana ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu pergi sampai lupa waktu.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Kibum-ssi malam ini. Agar Siwon-ssi bisa beristirahat di rumah." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja, besok kan harus sekolah." Kibum sedikit kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Siwon, lantaran dirinya yang memang ingin Kyuhyun menemaninya malam ini.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa membawakan seragam sekolah dan buku pelajaranku besok pagi. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena telah melanggar janji." Lanjutnya.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata adik terkecilnya itu juga seseorang yang keras kepala. Sementara Kibum mulai menunjukkan senyum yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, besok pagi aku akan mampir sebelum berangkat kerja." Siwon mulai membereskan perlengkapannya yang ia taruh di kamar rawat Kibum.

"Cha. Selamat malam untuk kalian berdua." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kbum. Tanpa disadari kedua adiknya Siwon tersenyum senang sebelum menutup pintu.

"Nah, aku akan mandi dan mengganti seragamku dengan kaos yang kubawa. Kau lebih baik beristirahat karena ini sudah malam."

"Kau tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Setelah mandi aku juga akan tidur. Hahh hari ini sangat melelahkan." Jawabnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

"Kyu." Suara Kibum menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang tengah menuju kamar mandi. "Bisakah...bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan 'Hyung' lagi? Aku... sungguh merindukannya." Lanjut Kibum dengan suara pelan.

"Suatu hari...Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti akan menyanggupi permintaanmu. Tapi tidak bisa hari ini. Aku minta maaf, aku... belum siap." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan juga. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak bisa terbaca.

"Ya tidak apa. Maaf aku memaksa sesuatu yang berlebihan."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut ucapan Kibum, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang sempat tertunda. Raut wajahnya masih belum berubah, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Menyetujui untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan sebisa mungkin melakukan komunikasi yang baik, bukan berarti ia sudah menerima penuh keberadaan kedua hyungnya itu. Mungkin memang karena hal itu, atau sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan kembali kata itu tapi rasa ego mengalahkannya.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Hari ini tepat dua hari setelah peristiwa penyerangan di cafe tempat Minho bekerja. Dan sesuai permintaan Jonghyun, hari ini Kyuhyun akan menemuinya tanpa diketahui siapapun termasuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang berada, disebuah tempat yang kotor, gelap dan berbau tidak enak dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh tingginya. Di depannya sebuah gudang lusuh menjadi pemandangannya. Ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Jonghyun yang mengisyaratkannya untuk datang ke tempat ini seorang diri dan tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Kyuhyun sadar kalau kemungkinan besar akan berada dalam kondisi yang tidak ia inginkan, namun keinginannya untuk cepat mengakhiri perseteruan antar dirinya dan Jonghyun meyakinkannya untuk tetap datang ke tempat ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 10 menit lewat dari pukul 6 sore, sudah lewat dari jam perjanjian yang seharusnya pukul 6 tepat. Ia mengambil berbagai alasan agar kedua hyungnya itu membiarkannya pulang sekolah seorang diri, beruntung mereka percaya. Minho yang bekerja dan tidak tahu apa-apa, sementara Changmin yang sedikit curiga namun mencoba tidak perduli.

"Wah wah ternyata kau benar-benar datang."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, arah suara dari seseorang yang ditunggunya datang. Ia terkesiap melihat Jonghyun dan 4 orang temannya yang berada di belakangnya. Bukannya seharusnya mereka hanya bertemu berdua saja, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar nada ejekan dari rivalnya itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa was-was karena teman-teman di belakang Jonghyun semuanya membawa alat pukul, seperti balok kayu ataupun pemukul baseball.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Lee Jonghyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

Jonghyun berjalan perlahan seorang diri mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya. "Kau benar-benar datang sendirian kemari? Wah berani sekali!" Jonghyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Lee Jonghyun?" Ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada yang pelan dan tajam tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jonghyun.

"Ohh santai saja Kyu." Jonghyun menempatkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuknya, sementara tangan kirinya masih setia di saku celananya.

"Kau sudah kalah di pertandingan waktu itu, lalu apa lagi yang kau kejar huh? Masih ingin menantangku lagi?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun kasar dari bahunya.

"Tidak."

BUAGHH

Tepat setelah Jonghyun selesai berkata, sebuah pukulan bersarang di pipi kiri Kyuhyun dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke samping.

"Itu sebagai balasan waktu malam di cafe."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa perih dan berusaha bangkit.

DUAGHH

Namun belum sempurna ia kembali berdiri, tubuhnya kembali di serang dengan sebuah tendangan tepat di perutnya. Pelakunya sudah pasti orang yang kini masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Yang itu juga. Jadi kita seri."

"Ukkhh." Kyuhyun harus merasakan sakit pada perut dan pipinya secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis sekolah membuatnya kesulitan untuk melawan Jonghyun.

"Jadi...urusan kita sudah selesai." Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri sembari menatap Jonghyun tajam. Bajunya sudah kotor akibat sepatu milik Jonghyun.

"Siapa bilang."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Bukannya ia hanya melakukan hal yang sama pada Jonghyun waktu itu, apa lagi yang Jonghyun inginkan. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang membayangkan apa lagi yang akan Jonghyun lakukan padanya.

CTAK

Dengan sebuah jentikan di jarinya, teman-teman Jonghyun yang berada di belakang kini perlahan namun pasti mulai mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Kyuhyun memasang wajah pucatnya sementara Jonghyun terlihat sangat menikmati perubahan wajah rivalnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau." Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang walau ia tahu kalau ini akan berdampak tidak baik untuknya.

"Anggap saja sebagai perpisahan."

Tepat setelah Jonghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teman-teman Jonghyun langsung menyerang dan memukuli Kyuhyun dengan alat-alat yang berada di tangan mereka. Sementara Jonghyun menyingkir dari kerumunan dan menatap perkelahian atau lebih tepatnya pengeroyokan itu dengan sebuah smirk di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pandai berkelahi, hanya bisa pasrah menerima berbagai pukulan dan tendangan dari teman-teman Jonghyun. Ia hanya bisa melawan sebisanya saja, karena memang tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Ia sedikit menyesal telah memenuhi keinginan Jonghyun untuk datang ke tempat ini seorang diri.

BRUKK

Bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun harus merasakan kerasnya tumpukan kayu dan kardus yang berserakan di tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh seakan tidak ada kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar menopangnya. Nafasnya tersengal tidak beraturan, mulutnya terpaksa ia buka untuk sekedar mengambil lebih banyak oksigen yang diserap.

Darah dan berbagai luka sudah memenuhi tubuh dan wajahnya, namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mempertahankan tingkat kesadarannya yang sudah mulai menipis. Ia mencoba bangkit namun gagal karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat terasa sakit.

"Cih. Kenapa kau diam saja huh?" Jonghyun mendekati Kyuhyun dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. "KENAPA TIDAK MELAWAN HUH?!" Teriak Jonghyu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tahu alasanku menyuruhmu datang seorang diri ke tempat seperti ini, apalagi kau melihat aku bersama teman-temanku juga."

"Teman?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Jonghyun. "Teman macam apa yang mau mengikuti perintahmu untuk berbuat yang tidak baik huh? Seharusnya mereka bisa membuatmu lebih baik kalau mereka benar-benar temanmu." Lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jonghyun.

"DIAM!"

BUGGHH

Kyuhyun sepertinya harus menyesali telah memotong perkataan Jonghyun, karena kini ia harus merasakan kembali sakit pada bagian pipinya.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku diam dan tidak terlalu melawan huh?" Kyuhyun menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan kembali menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Kalau kau memang senang ketika aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku di dunia ini membuat seseorang merasa rugi dan berlaku kejam." Lanjutnya. Jonghyun sedikit tergelak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ja..di ka..lau kau ingin a..ku ma..ti, maka laku..kanlah. Tapi jangan ganggu ke..hidu..pan Minho."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sempurna setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di tempat yang tidak layak huni tersebut. Perjuangannya mempertahankan kesadarannya telah gagal, ia hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang akan dihadapinya ketika kelak ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Bawa dia ke dalam gudang."

Kata-kata tersebutlah kata yang terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun dengar sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh.

TBC

Updateeee

Mian ya lama updatenya. Mengatur waktu antara fangirl dan real life itu susah. Kkkk

Mian juga kemarin banyak typo, soalnya ngetik pas jam kerja. Hoho

kalau masih ada typo mohon di maklumi XD

Kalo Three Detectivenya di lanjut masih ada yang minat atau ngga yaa..hmm

Saya udah bikin draft, tapi masih bingung nentuin judulnya..hehe

Oke lah terima kaih buat yang udah review.. saya tunggu lagi reviewnya.

Yang pada mau UN semoga berhasil :D

GANBATTE!

Biasnya pada dimasukkin ke kolong tempat tidur dulu yaa biar bisa focus...kkk

Pai pai ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 13

Changmin tengah duduk terdiam di kamarnya dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya di meja, sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Berkali-kali ia menaruh ponselnya di telinga, dan berkali-kali pula ia berdecak sebal karena hanya sang operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Aish. Kemana bocah itu?!" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Ia terus saja mengumpat ketika panggilannya sama sekali tidak tersambung.

CKLEK

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Wanita paruh baya dengan memakai piyama masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin dengan sebuah gelas berisi susu di tangannya. Dengah wajah tersenyum lembut, wanita tersebut menghampiri Changmin dan menaruh susu di meja tempat Changmin melamun sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minie?" Tanya wanita tersebut yang berstatus sebagai Ibu dari Changmin sembari mengelus kepala anaknya itu lembut.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Kyu, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif." Adu Changmin. Ia sedikit menikmati belaian dari tangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Memangnya dia kemana? Bukankah kalian tadi bertemu di sekolah?" Tanya Ibu Changmin lagi. Tangannya masih setia memainkan setiap helai rambut Changmin.

"Ya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia pergi sendiri dan hanya bilang kalau ada keperluan. Entah kenapa, tapi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sedari tadi." Changmin menghela nafas ringan dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumahnya saja." Sang Ibu mencoba memberi jalan keluar. "Tidak ada. Aku sudah menghubungi kedua kakaknya dan mereka bilang kalau Kyuhyun belum pulang." Ucap Changmin.

"Kakak? Sejak kapan ia punya kakak?" Sang Ibu menyerngitkan alisnya heran mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Ceritanya panjang. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada eomma." Changmin berdiri dari posisinya dan mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dasar anak muda."

.

.

.

"MIN?!"

Merasa terpanggil, Minho langsung menghampiri orang yang telah memanggilnya ketika ia keluar sebentar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Seorang pemuda yang biasa dipanggil 'Tiang Listrik' tengah berdiri menyender pada motor sport miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Chang? Aku sedang bekerja." Ya pasalnya Changmin tidak mengunjungi Minho pada saat jam pulang kerja melainkan masih jam kerja.

"Apa kau tahu kemana Kyu?" Tanya Changmin langsung. Minho menatap Changmin bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Mungkin bersama dengan kedua kakaknya. Sudah ya aku harus kembali bekerja." Minho meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu Minho kalau Kyuhyun juga tidak bersama dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

Ia kembali menunggangi kuda besi miliknya dan melajukannya menuju tempat yang dituju. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu diatas tentunya. Pikirannya masih waras untuk tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan jiwanya yang bingung saat ini.

CKIT

Butuh beberapa menit lebih lama dari biasanya ia sampai di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar di hadapannya ini. Setelah memarkirkan motor kesayangannya, ia langsung bergegas menuju sebuah kamar rawat inap seseorang.

TOK TOK

Untuk menjaga sopan santun, Changmin terlebih dulu mengetuk pintu kamar inap di hadapannya. Setelah mendengar kata 'Masuk' dari dalam, pemuda tinggi tersebut pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian malam-malam." Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak apa. Duduklah." Suruh Siwon ramah. Changmin mengangguk dan menuruti Siwon dengan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Changmin basa-basi. "Sudah sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk." Jawab Kibum.

"Hmm sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Ini mengenai..."

"Changmin-ssi!"

Belum selesai Changmin berbicara, Siwon sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar." Lanjutnya sembari memberi kode pada Changmin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruang rawat Kibum.

"I..Iya." Walaupun sedikit bingung namun Changmin tetap mengikuti Siwon keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan." Siwon berkata setelah memastikan berjarak cukup jauh dari kamar inap adiknya itu. "Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku dan mengatakan akan pergi bersamamu dan Minho terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" Changmin membulatkan bola matanya kaget. "Itu berarti, dia berbohong. Dia berkata akan menemani Kibum setelah pulang sekolah padaku." Sama seperti Changmin, Siwonpun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Mungkin ia pergi ke cafe tempat Minho bekerja." Siwon mencoba berpikir positif.

"Tidak." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menemui Minho di cafe dan sama sekali tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di sana." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?" Siwon sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. "Kalau ia tidak bersamamu, Minho atau bersamaku. Lalu sama siapa dia sekarang?" Lanjutnya sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang memungkinkan." Changmin menatap Siwon tajam. Sementara yang ditatap mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Si..Siapa?"

"Lee Jonghyun."

"A..Apa? Maksudmu yang waktu itu menantang Kyuhyun balapan liar lagi?" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku hanya menebak. Tapi kalau bukan bersama Jonghyun, bersama siapa lagi dia. Sepertinya ada sesuatu antara mereka berdua yang aku tidak ketahui."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kibum akan curiga jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

"Beritahu aku apabila ada perkembangan. Kabar baik ataupun kabar buruk." Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban permintaan Changmin.

Tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu pada Kibum, Changmin langsung meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kibum langsung bertanya ketika melihat Siwon telah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang perubahan Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ini sudah malam." Perintah Siwon. Kibum mau tidak mau hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakaknya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Oh iya. Kemana Changmin?" Tanya Kibum sedikit heran. "Ia sepertinya terburu-buru, dia juga menyampaikan maaf karena tidak pamit padamu terlebih dahulu." Dusta Siwon.

"Tidurlah."Ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan letak selimut pada tubuh Kibum.

.

.

.

Minho POV

DEG DEG DEG

Tidak tahu hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana. Sejak tadi detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Changmin tadi yang menanyakan keberadaan Kyu. Hufftt. Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja yang berlebihan.

"Min." Aku berjengit kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku. "Ada yang mencarimu. Dia menunggu di meja 17." Lanjutnya.

"Ah. Ne. Terima kasih." Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkanku. Aku mengelap tanganku yang basah karena aku sedang mencuci piring sedari tadi dan menemui seseorang yang mencariku.

"Chang.." Gumamku ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja 17.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanyaku langsung setelah duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia mengangguk dan menyodorkanku beberapa makanan ringan yang ia pesan.

"Apa kau dan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanyanya tajam. Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura. Waktu wajahmu lebam dan kaki Kyu yang sembuh, kau bilang itu perbuatan Jonghyun. Jelaskan padaku." Ia menatapku tajam hingga aku sampai menelan ludahku sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Chang? Seram sekali." Ucapku mencoba tenang. Tapi ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapku semakin tajam saja.

"Baiklah. Memang waktu itu yang menghajarku si Jonghyun itu, dan Kyuhyun ating menyelamatkanku saat itu. Entah bagaimana tapi ia tahu kalau aku dalam bahaya saat itu." Aku mencoba memberitahunya dengan singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Tanyanya ragu. "Ya. Memang apa lagi? Setelah itu Kyuhyun menghajar Jonghyun, lalu mereka pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi." Jawabku.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne. Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Chang? Dan sedari tadi kau bersikap aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Kyu menghilang."

Perkataan Changmin sukses membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku. Bahkan mulutku terbuka sempurna. "Ma..Maksudmu dengan hilang?" Mungkinkah perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi kurasakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan bersama dengan kedua hyungnya, makanya ia menolak ajakan untuk pulang bersamaku. Tapi setelah aku mengunjungi rumah sakit, bocah itu tidak berada di sana."

"Bi..Bisa saja ia mengunjungi temannya yang lain." Kilahku.

"Siapa? Masalahnya kedua hyungnya bilang kalau Kyuhyun meminta izin pada mereka untuk bermain keluar terlebih dahulu bersama kita."

"A..Apa?! Jadi Kyu berbohong. Lalu kemana dia sekarang?!"

"Sepertinya begitu. Menurutmu dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Bukan saatnya untuk menebak! Kita harus mencarinya sekarang!" Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju kerjaku dengan seragam. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan kalau aku harus dipecat karena tidak izin terlebih dahulu pada Shindong-ssi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Aku menarik Changmin yang masih saja duduk di meja. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini dalam keadaan genting.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi jalanan dengan sepeda motor Changmin, namun belum menunjukkan keberadaan sang sahabat yang sampai saat ini belum juga ditemukan. Sudah puluhan kali mereka menggunakan ponsel mereka untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun puluhan kali pula sang wanita operator yang menjawabnya.

"Aish. Sebenarnya dimana si bodoh itu?"

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Mereka kini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang pegal akibat terlalu lama menunggangi sepeda motor. Minuman dingin pun berada di tangan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini Chwang? Menurutmu Kyu ada dimana?" Tanya Minho serius pada Changmin. "Entahlah. Tapi nama yang sedari tadi mengganggu otakku adalah..."

"Lee Jonghyun."

Tidak hanya Changmin yang menjawab, namun Minho juga meneruskan ucapan yang sempat terhenti dari Changmin.

"Tapi kita sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat yang biasa dijadikan arena balap liar mereka. Dan kenyataannya mereka tidak ada di sana." Changmin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Minho.

"Aku akan menelpon Siwon dan menanyakan perkembangan Kyuhyun." Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka, ia meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Siwon-ssi." Butuh beberapa detik bagi Changmin untuk mendengar sapaan dari seberang line.

'Ne. Ada apa Changmin-ah? Apa ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?'

"Justru aku menelponmu untuk menanyakan hal yang sama."

'Hahh. Belum ada. Anak buahku belum berhasil menemukannya.'

"Aku dan Minho juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu."

'Lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat. Ini sudah malam.'

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau kau ada perkembangan. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Changmin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Minho menatap Changmin penuh tanda tanya, namun Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih lanjut, Minho sudah pasti mengetahui apa arti gelengan tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan Chang?" Minho menghela nafas pasrah. Tubuhnya lelah karena bekerja, pikirannya juga lelah memikirkan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Andai saja ia seorang perempuan, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan menurunkan air yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Tenanglah. Kyu pasti baik-baik saja." Changmin menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu pelan. Walaupun keadaannya tidak jauh beda dari Minho, tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus lebih kuat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Cha. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu dan besok pagi kita akan cari Kyu lagi." Changmin kembali menunggangi motornya. Ia menengok ke arah Minho yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan lantai yang pelan dan gontai. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Minho saat ini, tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Changmin mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, jadi tidak heran kalau angin akan sedikit lebih dingin. Minho mengeratkan pegangannya pada Changmin, setidaknya ia ingin merasa lebih hangat malam ini.

TES

Minho merasakan pipi sebelah kanannya basah akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia tidak berniat menghapusnya, toh tidak ada yang melihat. Biarkan saja kering dengan sendirinya dengan angin malam ini. Biarkan hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu kelemahannya malam ini.

Walaupun hanya setetes, tapi itu cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya.

.

.

.

SRAK

Sebelah tangannya harus menutupi bagian wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba cahaya terang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menyipit sebentar dan mendapati seorang lainnya telah membuka gorden jendela kamarnya.

"Silau hyung." Keluhnya. Ia mulai menutup kembali kedua matanya yang terasa masih berat.

"Sudah pagi Kibum. Bangunlah. Sepertinya kau sudah agak sehat." Kibum melengos tidak menjawab. Ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya yang membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Hei kau marah huh? Maaf kalau begitu." Siwon mengacak rambut adiknya itu pelan.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kibum baru menyadari. Matahari sudah tampak sangat terang tapi kakaknya itu masih santai di kamarnya. "Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak tidur semalam." Tambah Kibum sembari menatap Siwon lekat.

"Ti..Tidak. Aku tidur kok. Dan hari ini aku juga tidak mood untuk bekerja. Aku ingin menemanimu." Bagaimana bisa Siwon tidur, kalau keberadaan adiknya saja ia tidak tahu. Dan bagaimana ia bisa bekerja, jika sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun anak buahnya yang memberikan kabar baik.

"Jangan berbohong hyung. Sikapmu sudah aneh semenjak semalam, apalagi setelah kedatangan Changmin. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?"

"Tidak ada Kibum. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau sedang sakit."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Siwon tersentak kaget mendengar Kibum yang tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Dan jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Siwon mendengar Kibum berteriak seperti itu.

"Ki..Kibum. Jangan berteriak."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku." Kibum kembali pada nada bicara asalnya.

"Hahh baiklah." Siwon menghela nafas panjang nan pasrah. Ia baru sadar kalau kedua adiknya ternyata sama keras kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun menghilang."

Hanya dengan dua kata yang terlontar, sukses membuat Kibum terduduk di ranjangnya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?" Sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari ranjangnya, tangan kekar Siwon telah lebih dulu berhasil menahannya.

"Tenang Kibum." Siwon mencoba membuat Kibum bertahan di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Kyuhyun hilang?! Bagaimana bisa ia hilang? Dia bukan anak kecil yang mudah tersesat hyung. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia membohongiku dan Changmin, dia bilang padaku kalau ia akan bermain dengan Changmin. Sementara Kyu bilang pada Changmin kalau ia sedang bersama kita."

DRRT DRRT

Sedang asik-asiknya Siwon menjelaskan pada Kibum, sebuah getaran sebanyak 2 kali terasa dari ponselnya. Dengan segera ia mengembil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari nomer tidak dikenal mampir di ponselnya.

'Kyuhyun ada bersamaku. Siapkan uang 200 juta won. Datanglah seorang diri ke tempat yang akan kuberi tahu nanti pada pukul 8 malam. Kalau aku mendapati kau bersama orang lain, maka kau akan melihat adikmu itu keesokan harinya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.'

Wajah tampan itu kini memucat setelah deretan huruf yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya itu terbaca sempurna oleh kedua matanya. Ia menatap sang adik yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan panik.

"A...Ada apa?" Kibum kaget mendapati kakaknya memandanginya seperti itu. ia harap tidak terjadi sesuatu seperti yang dibayangkannya saat ini.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun diculik."

Dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Kibum kembali terbaring di ranjangnya dengan kedua mata yang menutup sempurna.

.

.

.

"Apa bocah itu belum bangun?"

Jonghyun bertanya pada temannya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Belum. Sepertinya kita terlalu bermain kasar padanya." Jawab temannya tersebut.

"Salah kalian." Sindir Jonghyun. "Aku sudah memberitahu kakaknya yang bernama Siwon itu. jadi kita tinggal menunggu malam tiba." Lanjutnya sembari meneguk minuman keras yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa dia dibiarkan seperti itu. Kalau dia kabur bagaimana."

"Tidak akan. Tulangnya akan patah terbagi dua jika dia tetap nekat untuk menggerakannya. Cha. Aku akan melihat keadaannya sebentar." Jonghyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah gudang tua dan lusuh yang menjadi tempat rivalnya melewati malam.

CKLEK

Setelah berhasil memutar lubang kunci, Jonghyun membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan mulai memasukinya dengan tenang, namun sebelumnya ia memastikan telah kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan sempurna.

Deru nafas yang terdengar memburu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur meringkuk di hadapan Jonghyun, di lantai yang kotor dan hanya beralaskan sebuah kardus usang. Walaupun darah sudah tidak menghiasi wajahnya, namun luka lebam belum mau pindah dari wajahnya.

Jonghyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda tersebut yaitu Kyuhyun dengan cukup kuat. Usahanya berhasil, karena Kyuhyun sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya.

Kedua matanya dengan susah payah ia coba buka, berkalli-kali ia mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Jong..hyun.." Mulutnya menggumam pelan ketika matanya berhasil menangkap keberadaan sang rival di depannya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi apa daya tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit bahkan hanya menggerakkannya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Jonghyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun. Entah apa artinya dan Jonghyun tidak mengerti.

"Sa..kit.." Hati Jonghyun berdesir ketika ucapan bernada lirih keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Namun sebisa mungkin ia menyingkirkan rasa belas kasihannya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Rasa benci dan ego yang besar masih tertanam di dalam hati Jonghyun. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaan itu harus tumbuh.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Jonghyun dengan diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Jonghyun hingga tidak melepaskannya ataupun membunuhnya. Kedua matanya menuntut ingin terpejam kembali, walaupun perutnya terasa perih akibat lapar tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kembali tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kurang dari 10 menit dari jam perjanjian Jonghyun dengan Siwon. Ia sudah memberitahukan tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pertukaran Kyuhyun dengan uang milik Siwon. Senyum kepuasan tidak menghilang dari bibir Jonghyun sedari tadi. Dirinya membayangkan banyaknya uang yang akan diterimanya dari pengusaha kaya tersebut.

"Wah. Ternyata cukup mudah ya." Jonghyun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan dari salah satu temannya.

"Tapi, kalau dia sampai membawa polisi bagaimana?" Temannya yang lain bertanya.

"Gampang. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Maaf saja aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

"Benar. Lagipula ini kan idenya Jonghyun. Biar dia saja yang menanggung akibatnya kalau terjadi sesuatu."

BRAKK

Amarah Jonghyun seketika meluap mendengar ucapan dari –orang yang disebut Jongyun- temannya itu. Matanya memandang keempatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lurus.

"Apa maksud kalian huh? Bukankah ini rencana bersama?!" Teriak Jonghyun.

"Cih. Jangan sok menjadi orang yang penting. Kau itu berguna bagi kami kalau kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kita."

Kedua mata Jonghyun sukses membelalak sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Deru nafasnya terdengar saat mendengar tertawaan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya tersebut.

'Teman macam apa yang mau mengikuti perintahmu untuk berbuat yang tidak baik huh? Seharusnya mereka bisa membuatmu lebih baik kalau mereka benar-benar temanmu.'

Seketika semua perkataan Kyuhyun terngiang di telinganya. Ia mulai menyadari kalau ia hanya sebagai pemenuh kebutuhan materi bagi teman-temannya. Ia bahkan nekat menculik Kyuhyun hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari masuk ke dalam gudang tempat Kyuhyun disekap dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaringnya.

"Kenapa?!" Jonghyun memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dari posisinya dengan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jonghyun lelah.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG TULUS?!"

"Jo..Jong..hyu n..."

"MEREKA SEMUA BUKAN TEMANKU! KENAPA KAU HARUS LEBIH BERUNTUNG DARIKU!" Jonghyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Te..nang."' Ucap Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyuman terpatri indah di wajahnya yang penuh luka.

Jonghyun terkesiap dan mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berteriak.

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya ketika mulai tenang. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau tulus berteman denganku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang punya sahabat seperti Changmin dan Minho." Lanjutnya.

"Karena mereka bodoh." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang. Seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dari tubuhnya ia keluarkan untuk sekedar berbicara pada Jonghyun. "Mereka yang bodoh tidak bisa melihatmu yang tulus ingin berteman dengan mereka. Tapi kau juga bodoh, mengetahui sifat mereka yang seperti itu dan kau tetap saja mau menerima mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku selain mereka." Kilah Jonghyun.

"Bohong! Aku mau bertemanmu. Siapa saja mau berteman denganmu asalkan kau baik. Sebuah persahabatan dimulai dengan ketulusan tanpa imbalan. Sebuah hubungan harus didasari dengan ketulusan dan kepercayaan, tanpa itu maka semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Kyu.." Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca. Ia merasa sangat rendah di hadapan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hidup tidak akan berarti bagi seseorang yang tidak mempunyai satu sahabatpun di dunia ini."

Kyuhyun merasa lelah luar biasa hanya untuk berbicara pada Jonghyun. Tubuhnya ambruk, matanya seakan meminta terpejam dengan segera.

"Jangan tutup matamu Kyu! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

BUAGHHH

DUAKK

BRAKK

Jonghyun yang hendak membantu Kyuhyun berdiri merasa kaget ketika bunyi gaduh yang berasal dari luar gudang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun juga tengah menatapnya.

"Per..gi." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berbicara. Namun Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak pada Jonghyun, namun bibirnya seakan dibekap hingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi. Tubuhnya ingin bergerak dan mendorong Jonghyun menjauh, tapi ia sama sekali sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya jauh melayang teringat sebuah mimpi yang dialaminya waktu itu, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi kenyataan.

BRAKKK

Pintu gudang tersebut hancur akibat tendangan dari sang kakak tertua dari Kyuhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya horor menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah dipegang oleh Jonghyun.

"Jonghyuuunnn!"

Seseorang yang tidak disangka berlari menyongsong mendekati Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap penuh amarah pada Jonghyun yang telah melepas pegangannya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan sebuah alat ditangannya, tanpa ragu sosok tersebut berlari semakin mendekati Jonghyun.

JLEB

TBC

Updateeeeee.. Gomen! Gomen! Lama ya..

Dan ga jadi END di chap ini, karena kebanyakan kata.

Tapi tenang chap endnya udah 99% selesai, jadi publishnya ga bakal lama..

Nah baru deh kasus 3 detectivenya publish..

Harusnya ini di post kemarin, tapi lappy lagi dibawa sama abang saya..hohoho

Oke, terima kasih buat yang udah review..cha saya tunggu lagi reviewnya..

Maaf ya belum bisa bales review, saya lagi galau SS5 ini..huhu

Pai Pai ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : LIFE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Jonghyun, others.

Genre : Brothership and Family.  
Warning : Typos, OOC, No Yaoi.

Chapter 14

Matahari menyinarkan cahayanya dengan sangat terang, membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan pelindung. Namun tidak bagi dua orang yang bersahabat ini untuk berkeliling menggunakan motor dengan semangat. Walaupun peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya, namun tidak menyurutkan kegiatan mereka.

Mata mereka berjelajah mengamati setiap sudut daerah yang mereka lewati. Meyakinkan bahwa mata mereka tidak melewatkan sedikitpun titik yang mereka lalui.

"Berhenti Chang. Kau pasti lelah."

Tanpa membantah, sang pengendara motor langsung menurunkan kecepatan dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Keduanya membuka helm masing-masing setelah memastikan mesin motor sudah mati sempurna.

"Sudah berjam-jam kita berkeliling, tapi belum ada hasil juga." Keluh Changmin –sang pengendara motor- sembari mengusap peluh di keningnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara –Minho- hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bahkan sampai bolos sekolah untuk mencari Kyu." Lanjut Changmin.

DRRT DRRT

Lagi asik-asiknya mereka beristirahat, sebuah getaran terasa di ponsel milik Minho. Ia memandang layarnya yang terus mengedipkan nama Siwon di sana.

"Ne? Siwon-ssi?"

'Bisa kalian ke rumah sakit sekarang?'

"Tapi aku dan Changmin sedang mencari Kyu sekarang."

'Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu keadaan Kyuhyun.'

"Benarkah?! Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Minho langsung memutus sambungan. "Rumah sakit Min. Sekarang!" Minho menggunakan kembali helmnya, Changmin yang belum sepenuhnya mengeti hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minho dan mulai menstarter motornya. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata seperti permintaan Minho, kuda besi milik Changmin melesat membelah panasnya jalanan.

CKITT

Tanpa menunggu motor berhenti sempurna, Minho langsung berlari menuju sebuah kamar inap yang ditempati adik dari Siwon. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menyusul Minho setelah memarkirkan motornya.

BRAKK

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Minho membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar, bahkan Siwon sampai kaget. "Bisakah kau lebih pelan. Kibum sedang tidur." Tegur Siwon. "Maaf." Sesal Minho.

"YA! Minho! Lebih sopanlah sedikit." Changmin yang baru tiba ikut menegur Minho.

"Lebih baik kau cepat katakan dimana Kyuhyun." Minho menyela. Ia dan Changmin kemudian dipersilahkan duduk di sofa setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat inap tersebut.

"Eh? Kyu sudah ketemu?" Changmin bertanya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang sahabatnya itu intens.

"Tidak. Aku belum tahu dimana ia sekarang. Tapi aku tahu kenapa ia menghilang." Ucap Siwon.

"Belum? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Choi Siwon? Jangan berbelit-belit." Minho tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun diculik."

Dan dua kalimat tersebut sukses membulatkan dua pasang mata milik Changmin dan Minho. Bahkan mulut mereka terbuka secara tidak sadar.

"A..Apa? Kau pasti bohong kan. Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada seseorang yang mengirimkanku pesan ancaman tadi pagi." Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sebuah pesan yang diterimanya tadi pagi dan memberikannya pada Minho.

"Sial!" Minho menaruh ponsel Siwon dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja. "Ini pasti Jonghyun. Aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga." Changmin berhasil mencekal tangan Minho sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tenanglah."

"Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Bisa saja ia dalam bahaya sekarang." Minho berteriak ke arah Changmin.

"Kemana? Kemana kau akan mencarinya, huh?" Minho diam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Pasalnya ia juga bingung harus mencari kemana. "Duduklah. Apa kau lupa sedang berteriak dimana huh?" Lanjut Changmin. Minho menundukkan kepalanya dan sadar kalau ia baru saja berteriak di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menyuruh assistenku untuk mencairkan dana. Tapi tetap saja tidak semudah itu untuk bisa mencairkan dana yang sebesar itu." Siwon mulai berucap. "Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu. Menunggu pesan lainnya yang menunjukkan tempat perjanjian nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak lapor polisi saja?" Changmin menyerukan pendapatnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko Kyu terluka kalau sampai mereka tahu aku lapor polisi." Tolak Siwon.

"Lacak menggunakan nomer yang mengirimmu pesan." Usul Minho. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencoba menghubungi nomer itu kembali, tapi tidak aktif." Ucapnya.

Changmin dan Minho menghembuskan nafas mereka bersamaan. Benar apa yang dibilang Siwon, kalau tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menunggu.

"Si..won hyung."

Suara Kibum memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta, dengan segera Siwon menghampri Kibum yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana Kyu..hyun?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tolong selamatkan dia hyung." Pinta Kibum.

"Ne. Aku akan menebusnya nanti malam. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu kabar dari penculik itu." Kibum mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

.

.

.

TIK TIK TIK

Detik demi detik mereka lalui dengan kesunyian. Hanya suara dari Siwon dan Kibum yang mengobrol ringan, lebih tepatnya Siwon yang mencoba menenangkan Kibum. Beberapa kali suster dan dokter datang memeriksa keadaan Kibum, setelah itu mereka kembali terlarut dalam diam.

DRRT DRRT

Hanya dengan dua buah getaran, mampu membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menengok dengan serempak. Sang pemilik ponsel langsung mengambil miliknya dan terlihat sebuah pesan yang baru masuk tertera di sana.

"Dia sudah memberikan alamatnya." Sesuai perjanjian, sekitar 30 menit sebelum pukul 8, sebuah pesan berisikan alamat mampir di ponsel milik Siwon. Ia segera menghubungi assistennya dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa uang yang ia minta tadi pagi.

"Aku akan kesana. Aku akan segera membawa Kyu kembali ke sini."

"Tidak! Aku ikut." Minho ikut berdiri dari sofa. Changmin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia bisa melukai Kyuhyun kalau aku ketahuan tidak pergi sendiri." Ucap Siwon. "Ayolah. Jangan biarkan Kyuhyun dalam bahaya." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan? Dia hanya ingin uangmu saja dan bisa saja kalau mereka akan membunuhmu setelah kau menyerahkan uangmu." Changmin ikut mengompori.

"Kalian hanya tinggal diam di sini dan aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali. Kalian ini mengerti atau tidak sih?!"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

BRUM BRUM

Siwon terus saja menambah laju mobilnya. Malam menjadi sebuah keburuntungan baginya karena tidak ada kemacetan lalu lintas yang parah. Matanya menatap tajam jalanan yang ia lewati, bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengutamakan keselamatannya.

Ia sedikit menengok ke arah samping tempat kursi untuk penumpang, lebih tepatnya pada koper besar yang berada di sana. walaupun belum genap seperti perjanjian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukan hal yang mudah mencairkan uang sebanyak itu dalam satu hari.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Ya. Kita bisa terlambat kalau kau mengendarai mobilmu sepert ini."

"Hyung, gunakan kecepatan maksimalmu."

Siwon berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan yang seperti perintah yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing tiga orang yang berada di jok belakang. Ya, Kibum beserta dua sahabat Kyuhyun itu memaksa ingin ikut menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Sekeras apapun Siwon menentang, tetap saja tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Dan yang lebih parah, adiknya yang sedang sakit pun tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Kibum, memperbolehkannya untuk keluar. Ya harus di akui, walaupun dengan sedikit ancaman dari Kibum.

'Kalau kau tidak membiarkanku ikut, maka kau tidak akan pernah melihatku setelah kau kembali.'

Nah, kalau sang adik sudah berkata seperti itu, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hei. Kau mendengarkan atau tidak sih?!"

"Berisik."

Siwon langsung menggunakan kecepatan penuh setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bahkan tiga orang yang di belakang harus memasang wajah pucat ketika mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar.

CKITT

Bunyi rem yang berdecit memenuhi indera pendengaran dari semua penumpang, Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan tiga penumpang yang berada di belakang harus merasakan jantung mereka berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"YA! Kau mauu membunuh kami huh?!"

Changmin mengelus dadanya dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya kembali. "Bukankah kalian yang menginginkannya huh." Sindir Siwon.

Dan di sini mereka sekarang, sebuah tempat yang menjadi perjanjian antara Siwon dan sang penculik. Di depan mereka terdapat beberapa anak muda yang tengah asik dengan minuman keras di tangannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah gudang yang terlihat sangat lusuh dan tidak layak pakai.

"Kalian tetap di sini. Aku akan masuk ke..."

CKLEK

Belum sempat Siwon berbicara, Minho tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menghampiri para pemuda tersebut.

"Aish. Sudah kuduga, menuruti keinginan kalian adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar." Keluh Siwon. Dengan segera Siwon dan Changmin bergegas menyusul Minho, sedangkan Kibum hanya diperbolehkan untuk menunggu di dalam mobil, sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Siwon ketika di rumah sakit.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?!" Minho menarik leher baju dari salah satu pemuda dan berteriak.

BUAGHH

"AKU TANYA, DIMANA KYUHYUN?!" Merasa diabaikan Minho memukul pipi pemuda tersebut hingga tersungkur.

BUGHH

Namun sayang temannya yang lain tidak terima dan menendang Kibum tepat di bagian perut. Siwon dan Changmin mempercepat langkahnya membantu Kibum

BUAGHHH

DUAKK

BRAKK

Perkelahian pun tidak terhindarkan, dan keberuntungan tengah berada di pihak Siwon. Karena lawan mereka saat ini dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi tidak sulit bagi Siwon, Minho dan Changmin untuk melawan mereka.

Setelah memastikan lawan mereka sudah berjatuhan, ketiganya langsung masuk menerobos ke dalam gudang tempat yang mereka yakini sebagai tempat Kyuhyun disekap.

BRAKK

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu gudang tersebut berhasil hancur berkat Siwon. Ketiganya memandang horor pemandangan di depannya. Dimana Kyuhyun tengah berada di tangan sesosok pemuda yang Changmin dan Minho kenali dengan sangat.

Minho melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di lantai dan tanpa ragu mengambilnya. Matanya menatap tajam objek di depannya dengan wajah yang mengeras memerah. Tanpa ragu ia berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut –Jonghyun- dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

'Pisau.' Batin Changmin kaget.

"Jonghyuuunnn!"

Minho semakin mempercepat larinya setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan luka dan darah yang telah mengering. Ia semakin kalap melihat pemandangan itu.

JLEB

Tanpa ragu ia menancapkan pisau yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke arah perut Jonghyun.

"Akhh."

Namun sayang, Minho memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menancapkan pisau di tangannya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang seharusnya ia selamatkan, kini tengah memegangi perutnya dengan wajah menahan sakit. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk seseorang yang telah melukainya.

"Ja..ngan per..nah me...bu...nu..h de..mi ak...ku."

"KYU!"

Siwon dan Changmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi perutnya. Wajah kedua pemuda tersebut langsung memucat ketika mendapati rembesan darah keluar dari sela-sela jari Kyuhyun. Sementara Minho langsung menjatuhkan pisaunya dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ma..af... Ma..af..." Racau Minho.

"Kyu bertahanlah. Hyung mohon." Siwon menaruh kepala Kyuhyun di pahanya dan mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa diam karena shock, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti ini.

Wajah Jonghyun tidak kalah pucatnya dengan ketiga orang tersebut. Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, tapi malah seperti ini.

"Kyu, ku mohon bertahanlah demi aku dan Minho." Ucap Changmin setelah merasa tenang. Ia duduk di samping Siwon dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"KYU!"

Sebuah suara lain ikut meneriakkan nama tersebut. Dengan jalan gontai, ia menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

"Kyu, ja..ngan tinggalkan hyung." Gumam Kibum. Ia yang merasa perasaannya tidak enak, memilih untuk menyusul kakaknya yang telah terlebih dulu masuk.

"Cha...ngmin.." Kyuhyun dengan susah payah meletakkan tangannya di pipi Changmin dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Min...ho.." Minho tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Jong...hyun.." Sama seperti Minho, Jonghyun tidak sanggup untuk melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum walaupun panggilannya terabaikan oleh Minho dan Jonghyun. Kemudian tatapannya berubah pada dua orang yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya. Sejenak ia pandangi kedua wajah itu secara bergantian, dan kemudian sebuah senyum hangat nan tulus hinggap di bibirnya.

"Bum..hyung...Won..hyung."

Namun sebelum tangannya yang penuh darah mencapai pipi kedua kakaknya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terkulai sempurna dengan nafas yang tersengal hebat.

"KYU!"

.

.

.

TIK TIK

Hanya bunyi dari jarum jam yang terus bergerak mengitari angka-angka yang berputar di sekitarnya. Di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Ruang Operasi, empat pemuda tengah duduk berjejer rapi sembari menangkupkan tangan mereka bersamaan. Mulut mereka bergerak tidak seirama tanpa suara sedikitpun. Mata mereka yang sembab terpejam sempurna seakan menghayati setiap perkataan dari bibir mereka.

Lampu neon yang berada di atas pintu tersebut merah menyala, menandakan adanya sebuah nyawa yang sedang dipertaruhkan di dalamnya. Sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya detik yang sudah Siwon, Kibum, Minho dan Changmin lewati dan menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Salahku."

Suara Minho memecah keheningan. Matanya sudah terbuka dan tangannya sudah tidak tertangkup lagi.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun, maka aku akan menjebloskan diriku sendiri ke penjara." Lanjutnya. Changmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu mencoba menguatkan.

"Kenapa?"

Kibum ikut berucap. "Kenapa Kyu harus memanggilku dengan 'Bum hyung' dalam keadaan seperti ini? A..ku yang salah! Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Lanjutnya sambil terisak.

" Bummie tenanglah. Kyu akan baik-baik saja." Siwon memeluk adiknya yang masih terisak itu. Sebagai seorang kakak, Siwon harus bersikap kuat untuk menopang adiknya yang tengah sedih. Kalau ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kibum, maka ia akan merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

'Kyu. Kalau kau sampai pergi meninggalkanku dan yang lain selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, dan kupastikan kau akan masuk ke dalam neraka. Aku bersumpah Cho Kyuhyun.'

Changmin hanya bisa mengucapkannya lewat hati. Ia takut air yang sedari tadi ia tahan mati-matian, keluar dengan sendirinya jika ia mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan lantang.

Kyuhyun dan Minho adalah dua orang yang hanya dimilikinya di dunia ini, kecuali orang tuanya tentu. Pertemanan mereka benar-benar di dasari dengan sebuah ketulusan, Kyuhyun dan Minho sama sekali tidak perduli dengan semua kekayaan yang dimiliki Changmin.

Walaupun Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang dingin, tapi Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dirinya. Minho dan Kyuhyun memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh orang tua Changmin dahulu. Memberikan sebuah kasih sayang yang walaupun tidak terlihat namun sangat terasa. Perhatian yang tulus, dan sebuah senyuman yang mereka berikan tatkala Changmin merasa jatuh.

CKLEK

Hanya dengan sebuah suara yang pelan, mampu membuat keempat pemuda tersebut bangun dari duduknya secara kompak dan menghampiri seseorang berpakaian serba hijau yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang Operasi.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia selamat kan?"

"Hanya luka ringan kan?"

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Suara yang terdengar menjadi satu, membuat sang dokter kebingungan. Ia hanya bisa memandangi keempat orang di depannya secara bergantian.

"Ehem! Pasien mengalami luka yang serius di perutnya akibat tusukan pisau yang dalam. Ditambah dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya menambah buruk kondisinya saat ini. Kami hanya bisa bilang kalau pasien dalam keadaan koma. Untuk saat ini, kami akan menempatkannya di ICU guna mendapatkan pengawasan selama 24 jam penuh. Kalian harap membantu dengan berdoa." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Tolong selamatkan adik saya dok." Siwon memohon.

"Kami akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk pasien. Kalian tinggal berdoa demi kebaikannya. Baiklah, saya harus mengurus kepindahan pasien. Jika ada perkembangan, maka saya akan langsung menyampaikannya pada kalian. Permisi."

Dan sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan empat orang pemuda tersebut yang wajahnya semakin kusut saja. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang berarti bagi mereka kini dinyatakan koma.

"Benar kata dokter. Lebih baik kita banyak berdoa untuk Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, bahkan hari demi hari sudah mereka jalani dengan terasa lama. Sudah lebih dari 4 hari dinyatakan koma, namun belum ada perubahan pasti pada kondisi Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya masih saja dipasangi berbagai alat yang menunjang kehidupannya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika alat-alat tersebut dilepas dari tubuhnya. Sebuah monitor yang tersambung dengan alat di tubuh Kyuhyun berada tepat di meja samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Memperdengarkan irama yang keluar senada dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun.

Secara bergantian mereka menjaga Kyuhyun, dan kali ini giliran Minho yang bertugas menjaganya. Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika ia datang, dan mendapati sang kakak Kyuhyun yaitu Kibum yang tengah menjaga adiknya.

"Kyu..bangunlah..." Minho menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Sudah banyak doa yang terucap dari mulutnya setiap detik, namun hingga saat ini belum ada perubahan yang pasti.

TIIIIIIT TIIIT

Minho membulatkan matanya lebar melihat monitor yang menampilkan detak jantung Kyuhyun bergerak dengan tidak normal. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol darurat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat, para dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyuruh Minho untuk menunggu di luar.

"Silahkan anda tunggu di luar. Kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien."

Dan Minho pun hanya bisa menuruti perintah dokter dengan pasrah. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya kini mulai kejang-kejang.

"Ada apa Min?!"

Changmin yang sedari tadi berada di luar, kaget dengan kedatangan dokter dan suster yang secara tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang ia menemukan Minho keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

"A..ku ti..dak tahu, ak..ku hanya meme..gang ta..ngannya." Minho mulai terbata. Ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tenang Min." Changmin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun dirinya juga merasakan khawatir luar biasa, namun sebisa mungkin ia menekan perasaannya untuk Minho.

Salah satu tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan berbagai huruf yang akan dikirimkannya kepada seseorang.

'Dia kritis.'

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam semenjak para dokter dan suster itu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU dan mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun, namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam. Kibum dan Siwon pun langsung segera tiba setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Changmin. Kini semua wajah yang berada di sana terlihat sama. Tegang dan khawatir.

'Dia pasti selamat. Dia pasti selamat. Dia pasti selamat.'

Changmin terus saja mensugestikan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun akan mampu menjalani masa kritisnya. Ia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang kuat. Sementara Minho memandang pintu di hadapannya dengan intens, Kibum yang terus saja menyeka air matanya dan Siwon yang berulang kali menenangkan adiknya itu.

CKLEK

Lagi, keempatnya berlari menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sang dokter memandang keempatnya secara bergantian lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Maaf."

Sebuah kata yang disertai dengan gelengan kepala membuat mereka mau tidak mau langsung berlari menuju ke dalam dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan alat-alat penopang hidupnya yang mulai dilepaskan.

"JANGAN! Jangan dilepas! Kyu bisa mati!"

Minho hendak menghentikan kegiatan para suster, namun sayang, tangan Changmin dengan cepat menahan tubuh Minho.

"LEPAS CHANG! Aku ingin menolong Kyuhyun!" Minho masih saja terus berontak dari pegangan Changmin.

"TENANG MIN! Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Tolong." Minho mulai tenang setelah mendengar kata Changmin.

"Hiks...hiks..Kyu..hiks...Kyu.."

Suara tangis Kibum terdengar sangat memilukan, ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang ia benamkan pada kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya sesekali bergetar akibat isakannya yang terlalu kencang. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk adiknya, walaupun wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Minho perlahan mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbebas dari alat penunjang. Ia melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup sempurna. Ia memeluk sosok tersebut dengan erat dan air mata yang keluar terus menerus dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" Isaknya pelan. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI CHO KYUHYUN?!" Namun secara tiba-tiba ia berteriak tepat di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan Minho melakukan apapun. Mulutnya sudah tidak mampu mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Kau bilang..kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. LALU KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG!" Minho masih saja terus berteriak di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Berisik."

Keempatnya dengan kompak membulatkan mata mereka, Minho pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Mereka yakin kalau suara barusan adalah...

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, bodoh!"

Dan satu-satunya sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu, kini perlahan terbuka dan mulai menunjukkan manik matanya yang indah. Sebuah senyum –atau lebih tepatnya smirk- bertengger dengan manis di bibirnya.

"K...Kyu.."

"YA! Bocah sial! Kau menipu kami huh?!" Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum canggung. Ia menyerngitkan alisnya heran melihat tiga orang lainnya yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Aish. Kalian tidak senang aku selamat ya."

"Bodoh..Bodoh..Bodoh! Bercandamu kelewatan Cho Kyuhyun!" Minho sekali lagi menerjang Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pelukan, namun kini dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kyu...Kyu..hyun..Benar ini kau?" Kibum mulai mendekati Kyuhyun diiringi Siwon. Dengan segera Minho melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Maaf kalau bercandaku sedikit keterlaluan, aku..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum tanpa permisi memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat. Tangisan kesedihannya berganti menjadi tangis bahagia. "Terima kasih...terima kasih.." Gumam Kibum berkali-kali.

"Sa..kit." Kibum langsung melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. "Maaf." Ucap Kibum. "Tidak apa. Hanya bekas operasinya masih belum boleh disentuh." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang juga tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih walaupun tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun. Sementara adiknya itu ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan kemudian dokter pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menjelaskan pada semuanya bagaimana ia disuruh oleh pasiennya itu untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Awalnya dengan tegas sang dokter menolak, namun mendengar ancaman yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

'Aku tidak akan mau makan apapun kalau kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku.'

Dan Kyuhyun sekarang menerima akibatnya, dirinya harus mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari empat orang yang tengah mengelilinginya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak pagi hari tadi.

"Dimana Jonghyun?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Keempat pemuda yang di tanyai hanya memandang satu sama lain, seakan meminta jawaban.

"Dia di tempat yang seharusnya ia berada." Siwon mulai menjawab. "Di penjara." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?! Akhh."

"Kyu, jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Kibum mencoba kembali membaringkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bangun, akibatnya ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Lepas." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Kibum dan memilih berbaring sendiri.

"Aku ingin dia ada di sini selambatnya nanti sore. Kalau tidak, jangan harap aku mau makan sedikt pun."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian casual, dengan celana jeans dan kaos santainya berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar perawatan di rumah sakit. Walaupun awalnya terlihat ragu, namun berkat dorongan dari orang-orang di belakangnya, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mendekati seorang lainnya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." Sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu, kini mulai membukanya dan menatap ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Jonghyun. Kemarilah." Kyuhyun memberikan gesture pada Jonghyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Jonghyun menurut dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"A..ku min..ta ma..af." Dengan terbata dan malu Jonghyun berkata.

"Ne, sudah lama aku memaafkanmu. Apa hyungku sudah mencabut laporan mereka pada polisi?"

"Ne. Terima kasih. Padahal aku sudah..."

"Eiii tidak apa. Kalau kau berada di sana hanya akan semakin membuatmu terpuruk. Nanti kau malah tambah jahat llagi." Goda Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Minho, Changmin, Siwon dan Kibum mendekati keduanya. Minho menepuk bahu Jonghyun pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menebus semua perbuatanku padamu Kyu, aku akan menjadi pengikutmu dan kalau perlu menjadi anak buahmu." Ucap Jonghyun. Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar perkataan Jonghyun.

"Jangan. Jangan berjalan di depanku, karena belum tentu aku mengikuti. Jangan berjalan di belakangku, karena belum tentu aku memimpin. Cukup berjalan sejajar denganku dan menjadi temanku."

"Kami semua sudah memaafkanmu, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun melebarkan senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang tidak berhenti. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perbuatannya selama ini bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun. Ia kini telah menemukan arti dari yang namanya sahabat.

Kyuhyun pun telah menerima kedua hyungnya dengan baik dan mulai menghilangkan perasaan masa lalunya. Bukan melupakan, tapi menghilangkan perasaan tersebut karena sampai matipun seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya, terlebih yang buruk.

Hidup. Sebuah perjalanan yang harus dijalani oleh semua makhluk hidup di dunia. Cobalah untuk menjadi berarti bagi orang lain walau hanya satu. Karena dengan begitu, kita tahu kenap kita dibiarkan hidup di dunia ini.

END

Epilog

Sebuah bunga tergenggam erat di tangan seorang pemuda. Dengan langkah yang perlahan ia menaiki sebuah bukit yang terdapat beberapa gundukan di atasnya. Setelah memastikan tempat yang ditujunya telah benar, ia menaruh bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada sebuah gundukan dengan tulisan hangul di atasnya.

"Eomma...Appa...Aku tidak tahu apa kalian sudah memaafkanku atau belum, tapi aku sudah menghilangkan rasa dendamku pada kalian. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, dan adik yang berguna bagi kedua kakakku." Ia berucap seakan gundukan tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

TES

Sebuah air mata sukses menetes di atas gundukan tersebut. Dan seseorang tersebut dengan segera menghapus jejak yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Ayo Kyuhyun, kita pulang."

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya yang berasal dari tangan kakaknya, membuat sosok tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Namun sebelum gundukan tersebut hilang dari pandangannya, ia memberikan sebuah senyum tertulus yang pernah ia keluarkan.

"Tunggu aku hyung.."

END

Waaaaaa... akhirnya END juga...hoho

Tapi banyak yang bisa nebak ya, kalau itu Kyu yang Daebak XD

Maaf ya kalau ENDnya ga sesuai keinginan, saya sudah berusaha semampu

Dan seperti janji, kalau updatenya ga akan lama...

Tarra : Nah ini sudah dilanjut J Selamat membaca ^^

Heeehyun : Tadinya mau bikin Kyu yang mati,,tapi nanti saya jadi janda donk TT #plakkk iya maaf ya kalau ada typo, maklum, saya bikinnya sembari bekerja..kkk Thanks udah review ^^

ElfSparku1302 : Iya udah END, kasian Kyu lagi sibuk sama SS..haha wahhh sama saya juga lagi galau karena ga dapet izin dari ortu..kk ehhh itu bnyak amat ampe 132 member..haha Terima kasih udah review ^^

IyELF : Yahh lagi udah setnggi tiang listrik gitu masih dikasih susu.. #loh kkk yup feeling kamu benar,,aduh cerita saya gampang tertebak juga ya..huhu Thanks reviewnya ^^

Readerfanpit : Iya saya lagi tergila-gila sama Kyu-line.. untuk 3 detectivenya sabar ya,,,abis ini pasti bakal di post.. Makasih udah review ^^

Astri407 : Wahhh kamu pacarnya kyu ya...kenalkan saya istri kesekiannya #plakk kkk... thanks udah review ^^

IrumaAckleschia : Wahhh arigatou... iya ney updatenya udah asap bin ngebul kan..hehe makasih udah review ^^

Kyuwook : Hampir tepat dugaannya..kkk makasih udah review ^^

Vha Chandra : Ne, ini ga lama kan..kkk aduh udah sampe mana nih lumutannya..hehe Makasih ya udah review ^^

Desviana407 : Yup udah END. Hehe makasih ya udah review ^^ lanjutannya cepet kannn..hoho

Guest : Eh..itu apa pulau di bantal...jangan2 kamu bacanya sambil tidur ya..jadi ngiler gitu XD *ditendang* kkk #kidding... Makasih udah review ^^

Lee sang ki : Annyeoonnngggg... Yup bener ada typo tuh di situ. Entah kenapa saya kalau ngetik datang, jadinya malah dating. Eh sekarang malah D ikut ilang..haha #ngeles. Thanks udah review ^^

Khe-ai Dyanka : Ne. Ga papa kok,,nyantai aja,,hoho tadinya pengen Sad Ending, tapi saya ga jago bikin angst..kkk lanjutannya ga lama kan..kkk Makasih ya udah review ^^

Yolyol : Wahhh kamu benar...aigooo.. lumayan banyak juga yang tebakannya bener..hehe Makasih udah review ^^

Kyuzi : Iya ga papa kok...wahh...maaf ga bisa update d hari yang sama, tapi ini udah termasuk cepet annnn...kkk Hwaiting! Makasih ya udah review ^^

Riekyumidwife : Ya akhirnya stelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya author memutuskan untuk bikin Jong sadar, kasian..muka polos gitu saya jadiin orang jahat..kkk Thanks udah review ^^

Guest : TBCnya di tendang aja tuhhh..huh..hehe.. makasih ya udah review ^^

Choyeonrin : Nah ini udah cepet kan updatenya...kkk... maaf ya kalo selama ini updatenya lama..saya harus bagi waktu saya buat kerja, sama real life saya disamping fangirl..hehe Makasih udah review ^^

Ichigo Song : Haha.. makasih ya udah review ^^

Yunia Christya : Ne bener. Ga lama kan updatenya,,kkk makasih ya kamu selalu ingetin saya kalau ternyata saya suka lupa kalo punya utang FF..hoho Arigatou ^^

Missbabykyu : ne. Ini udah update cepet bin kilat bin asap..kekeke makasih ya udah review ^^

Ariskagyu : Ne. Hwaiting! Yang kena jleb itu suami saya.. #plakk kk makasih udah review ^^

Cha! Utang FF Life saya udah lunas. Makasih ya buat yang review dari chap awal sampe akhir. Terutama buat salah satu reader yang selalu ingetin saya..kkk Thank You..

Pai Pai ^^


End file.
